Hogwarts: RotBTFD and the Forbidden Friendships Y1-2
by UnknownBlackHand
Summary: The Big Five enroll in Hogwarts. Read this and you enter a charming and amazing world filled with magic, lovable characters, and awesomeness of seven wondrous years rolled up in one great, fast-paced, easy-reading, story that will be sure to cheer you up after a bad day and bring warmth to a frozen heart.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Ages

**Chapter I: The Dark Ages**

The fear he wrought, the power he wielded; he seemed to be unstoppable.

His followers, although they had agenda's of their own, weren't any help to the people their leader brought terror to. From the woman who sought to maintain her youth by any means possible (from bathing in blood to eating babies to going on quests to discover the Fountain of Youth), the Demon Bear Prince who haunted the forests, all the way other creatures of nightmares.

Together they roamed the world, striking terror into the hearts of everyone in their path; whether it would be out in the forest, in their home, or while they slept, _nobody_ was spared from them.

From their terror: they made children wake up screaming from their dreams, their blood would run cold at the thought of going into the forest, or if their loved ones went out there they feared the worst; they would flinch at the sound of someone coughing for fear of becoming sick themselves, they didn't even like losing their teeth because of the creepy elders who often had missing teeth.

There was no joy, wonder, hope, or even happy memories for the children, the man in the moon observed. So he decided that it was time to do something about it, but the plan he had in mind would take a while to set into action.

Ω Ω Ω

So, the years went by, and the man in the moon had acquired followers of his own, and they became known as: Santa Claus, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy. With the man in the moon as their guide, they used their new gifts to bring the children joy and laughter! Finally, there was something to relieve them of these dark times!

The man in the moon's followers soon became his Guardians of the Children. However, they were better known as simply: the Guardians.

No more were the children plagued with fear and nightmares! Now they had hope, dreams, and the world became a wondrous place! No more did they dread the thought of going into the forest! Now they sought adventures in them!

As the fear diminished from the children, it proved to be a cost to the man who wielded the great powers of terror. As the children found their bravery, so did more adults, and he was soon no more to them as a mere myth or a bad dream.

"There's no such thing as the Boogeyman." He once heard a young mother tell her child; and a moment later another child passed through him.

"NO!" He exclaimed feeling himself as he watched the child skip away merrily.

Ω Ω Ω

More years went by, and the Boogeyman was now weaker than he'd ever been, but he didn't want to admit defeat. There was still fear left in the world. So he scattered his followers across the world telling them that when the time comes, he will return to power.

However, the man in the moon knew that within time his beloved Guardians would need more help to keep the Boogeyman at bay from the children. So he began spreading more of his magic across the world, and thus, witches and wizards began to emerge. They weren't mere fortunetellers, medicine men, or mages, they were full on sorcerers and they were free to choose how they used their abilities, but to avoid being feared, _most_ of them practiced good magic. The handful that didn't remained in hiding to practice the dark arts in secret. So they weren't much help to the Boogeyman.

Tired and weak, the Boogeyman sought shelter, but before going into hiding, he looked up to the night sky.

"You may've one this battle, but mark my words, I will return, and _everyone_ will know and _fear_ the name of PITCH BLACK!" He snarled before retreating to a hole underneath a wooden bed frame, and underground he remained, as he was far too weak to roam the world freely anymore. The only thing sustaining his existence was the minute traces of fear his followers produced for him.

Ω Ω Ω

**So, we have a nice little prologue chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Fair warning though, this story will not continue until early October. **


	2. Chapter 2: Peculiar Children

**Chapter II: Peculiar Children**

One of Pitch's loyalist followers retreated to Corona, and there she discovered a magnificent flower, which when she sang, it would rejuvenate her, and therefore, her quest for long-lasting youth was finally over! And so for years, she visited the flower to rid herself of the burden of old age, and to make sure that her special flower, born from the drop of golden sun, remained as her own hidden treasure.

For years her secret flower remained hidden; until there came the day where a sickly Queen, carrying a child, became in desperate need for the magic of the dark woman's flower.

Knights raced to the forest; and on that night, the woman had accidentally knocked over the cover, which concealed her precious flower, with her lantern. She ran off into the forest, but turned to watch as the knights dug up the flower and hauled it back to the palace. There, they brewed the flower into a tea to give to their sickly Queen, and the tea cured her on the spot!

∫ µ ∫

A few months later, the Queen gave birth to a beautiful daughter with golden hair, and her name was Rapunzel!

However, the royal's joy was short- lived…

After breaking into the palace with the intent on leaving with a simple lock of hair, Mother Gothel discovered that her hair lost its power when it was cut.

_NO! Curses, I'll have to take the child with me and raise her as my own._ Gothel thought. Now surly, the child bore other gifts after taking in the magic of her precious flower, so she left for the night, only to arrive at the palace again to meet the King and Queen as a prophet.

"What brings you here?" The King asked.

"I have seen in the stars, and I have something to tell you about your daughter!" Gothel replied.

"What's that?" The Queen asked.

"From the powers of whatever made you well again during your pregnancy, Your Majesty, your daughter had been given the abilities to work witchcraft!" Gothel told them. The King and Queen were alarmed; people were inclined to burn witches at the stake.

"There's no need to be frightened, I can take the child and bring her up safely. I can show her how to use her powers in a manner that won't scare your people. A witch can use her powers for good, or evil, I'll make sure she doesn't stray into the dark arts." Gothel assured them.

With reluctant hearts, the King and Queen left their only child to Gothel's care. She brought the babe to a tower hidden in a valley of the forest, and together they lived in solidarity, and Mother Gothel was free to keep her youth, so long as she took care of the child.

As the years went by, the King and Queen would send paper lanterns into the sky on their Lost Princess's birthday, just to let their daughter know that they still remembered and loved her.

Rapunzel, so far, had turned out to be a perfectly good, and bright, child; however, the ghost stories her Mother Gothel told her and the friends Gothel would have over had turned her into a fairly timid child, but she was brave enough o want to be able to go outside, and let nothing get in her way. However, there was one incident that nearly turned Mother Gothel into a nervous wreck:

At the age of eight, and after yearning for so long to go outside, Rapunzel actually made herself apparate outside, and into the grass of the valley. She had a lot of fun that day, and that was how she met her friend Pascal, an amusing little chameleon. When Gothel caught Rapunzel frolicking in the grass, she was quite frightened and angry with the child. At least she got to keep Pascal.

Ω £ Ω

Over in Arendelle, there was a different incident…

… Young Princesses Elsa and Anna were playing in the snow Elsa had created, but as Anna was jumping across the banks, Elsa couldn't keep up with her, and she accidentally froze her sister's head. The King and Queen had brought their children into the forest to meet up with the little rock trolls, where their elder healed Anna, but then alerted the parents that Elsa was an elemental witch; although capable of performing spells, Elsa had exquisite command over frozen water and could control the winds. Unfortunately, Elsa was losing control over her powers.

"We'll keep her isolated, cut down the staff, close the gates to the palace…" The King began, but he was cut off.

"No! Containing her and her powers would spell disastrous for her and your kingdom!" The troll elder told them.

"Then what should we do?" The Queen asked.

"By the age of ten or eleven, you will receive a letter telling her that she's been accepted to a wizzarding school. There she will meet other children and teens like her, and people who can help her would look after her. Until then, just keep your daughters safe." The troll elder replied.

"Thank you, you have been a great help to us." The King told him.

However, despite what the troll told them, Elsa had been traumatized by what she had done, not to mention that there was a shock where she found out that she was a full-blown witch! She only thought that she could control ice and snow, but no, there was a _lot_ more to her powers, the ice was just special.

And so, Elsa isolated herself as much as she could, but it seemed that everything she touched frosted over. Her father, trying to help just a little bit, gave her a pair of gloves. From then on, the gloves were her security blanket.

Ω £ Ω

Things were more cheerful in the village of Burgess, the home of young Jack Overland. He was already a mischievous brown-haired brown-eyed boy who loved the winter months. He was always playing pranks, and no one was spared from his trickery.

"Jack, why must you pull these pranks?" His mother asked after finding out he ended up covering a man in feathers.

"The village needs more fun! Everyone seems so gloomy when there's snow on the ground. Can't they see how beautiful the winter is? Can't they see how much fun it can be?" Jack replied. He packed up a snowball and threw it at the nearest kid, hitting him square on the back of the head.

"You asked for it, Jack!" The other kid called out. Soon after that they started up their snowball fight, and more and more kids joined in, laughing and cheering.

However, their game got so intense, that as Jack was running from his friends, the wind suddenly swept him off the ground and into the sky! Although he was screaming all the way up his ascent, he wasn't scared at all, but cheerful! He was flying, and he never done anything that was this fun before, and he was disappointed to have landed not long afterward; but then he found out that he had the power to manipulate the wind. It blew through the branches of the trees, collecting snow, and forming perfect spheres. The beautiful snowballs landed at Jack's feet and he resumed his fight with his friends, even after he saw the shocked look on his mother's face. Her son was a wizard, just like his father was, who passed away of tuberculosis not long after his baby sister was born. She'll have to break open the trunk of his father's things, as it was his wish that if Jack turned out to be a wizard after he passed on, he wanted him to have his wand and old school books. He even stashed away enough money from the wizzarding world to pay for Jack's school materials, and stashed away some more money in the bank for his daughter if she turned out to be a witch, however, Jack would be free to keep some of the money in the vault for squandering on little treats for himself. It wasn't a whole lot, but it was enough to give the children a good start in life.

∫ µ ∫

Jack was shocked to find out that his father was really a wizard, and cried tears of joy that before he passed, his father left him with the needed materials for his schooling. He picked up his father's wand: Red Oak, eleven inches, with unicorn hair. It was beautiful, sleek, and simple, but at the base, there was a silver crescent moon embedded into the wood, and it made it all the more beautiful to Jack.

"Thanks Mom." Jack stated; he was still shedding tears of joy.

Ω £ Ω

Over in the Scottish Highlands, there was a young princess celebrating her birthday, her present, much to Queen Elinor's disapproval, was her own bow and arrows.

"A bow, Fergus, she's a lady!" She declared. Fergus made an excuse that Princess Merida should know how to protect herself and gave his Queen a pinch.

While trying to hit a target Fergus set up, Merida loosed an arrow, which sailed over the target and into the forest. Elinor sent Merida to go fetch it.

In the forest, Merida found that arrow easier than she had anticipated, and to her delight she found one of the legendary will-of-the-wisps, but unknown to her and her family, one of the followers of Pitch Black lurked in the shadows of those trees. He was a powerful animagus who went by the name of Mor'du also known as the Demon Bear.

Mor'du spotted the little girl, assumed his bear form and stalked the girl as she made her way back to her family, eager to tell her mother that the wisps were real!

"You know, legend says that the wisps lead you to your fate." Elinor told her. She picked up the little girl just as Mor'du was upon them. He got up on his hind legs, casting his shadow over them. Merida looked up, pointed a finger, screamed, and from her finger, a bolt of fire shot from the tip, striking Mor'du's eye and causing it to turn white and blind.

In order to protect his family, Fergus stepped in to battle the demon bear as Elinor mounted her horse and galloped away.

During that fierce battle, Fergus lost a part of his leg, but he made it out alive. Remembering how his daughter took out his foe's eye made him laugh, his daughter was going to be a witch, and he was proud of it. He knew that with the right training, Merida would become a great and strong Queen and witch someday.

Ω £ Ω

Things could be much different for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III though. All his life he'd been picked on and looked down upon, his closest friend being the elemental wizard and blacksmith, Gobber. He was quite talented with working with fire, but he was fairly weak with spells and potions. If he were strong with potions and spells, he wouldn't be missing a hand and a part of his leg. Still, Gobber was a cheerful type, who did his best to help get Hiccup through the day.

Gobber aided Chief Stoick the Vast in raising Hiccup, ever since what happened to the mother, Valka. She was stolen from her house by a large dragon, leaving Hiccup without a mother, and Stoick without someone he could always count on to take care of him.

As Hiccup grew, Gobber helped to keep a watchful eye on the boy. He had a strange feeling that Hiccup wasn't as ordinary as the other Vikings, despite his small size.

Sure enough, he was right. One day, Gobber decided that it was time for Hiccup to craft his own sword, but with it being his first try at being a blacksmith, the sword turned out terrible, and it reduced Hiccup to tears. Before Gobber could console him, a tear fell on the blade, and the sword turned from a piece of junk to a blade of the most extraordinary craftsmanship! It was the exact look that Hiccup was going for, and that tear didn't go unnoticed by Gobber. The magic that was put on the blade belonged to Hiccup and no one else.

"Look at what you did, Hiccup, you turned a piece of scrap metal into a fine work of art!" Gobber declared, holding the sword up to Hiccup. He dried his eyes, and gave Gobber a stunned look as he took the sword from Gobber's hand.

"I did this?" Hiccup questioned. Gobber nodded.

∫ µ ∫

Six months later there was an attack by a legion of dragons, led by one of Pitch Black's followers. There was a man riding a massive and hideous black dragon that made everyone scream: "NIGHT FURY!"

It made the same sounds and the same shots, but no one really knew what a Night Fury looked like, so they didn't know that the dragon the follower was riding was a complete fake.

The terror the creature and rider wrought was the worse Berk had experienced. Gobber was working overtime to command flames that caught on houses to go out, leaving Hiccup to look after the forge, but it was soon torn apart by a Whispering Death.

Hiccup fled the area the forge used to stand, and looked to the sky to hear the 'Night Fury' rider laughing. The laughter from the rider made Hiccup scream; but it wasn't a scream of fright; it was a scream of anger! As he sounded, a form of energy charged up inside him, and was released into a spectacular shockwave that blew all of the dragons away, and then the energy discharged again into a bright light that shot and hit the 'Night Fury'. The rider vanished, and the dragon was disintegrated into a fine black powder that rained all over the village.

_That dragon was a fake!_ Hiccup realized as he scooped up a small handful of the black powder and stuck it in a small glass vial he got from Trader Johan and he tucked it in a pocket.

"Hiccup, how did you do that?" Stoick asked; he was quite bewildered.

"Stoick, my friend, Hiccup is a wizard, like me, and chances are that he's even more powerful than I." Gobber told him. Hiccup smiled, for once his father looked proud of him now. Perhaps his birthright wouldn't be handed off to Snotlout after all! People have been saying that his dim cousin would've made a better Chief, but now, he had a chance, especially not that he had beaten a whole legion of dragons!

Back at home though; the rider that commanded the dragons plagued his dreams. He decided to blame him for what happened to his mother, and therefore that rider was his sworn enemy. He tied the vial of black powder (was it sand perhaps?) with a leather string and wore it around his neck, and he will not take it off until he found out what happened to the rider or had destroyed him. He was a Viking and a wizard after all.

In the meantime, he couldn't wait until that faithful day his letter would come, saying that he'd been accepted into a school of witchcraft and wizardry, like Gobber had told him.

Ω £ Ω

**Man, I'll be looking forward to when these guys meet, then I won't have to change scenes so much!**

**Now, a little help here, what houses do you want these characters to go in?**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Chapter III: Diagon Alley**

It was a great day for all of the young witches and wizards when they received their acceptance letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, they were more excited to find out where they had to go to gather all their required materials.

That place was Diagon Alley. To get there, most of them traveled by floo powder

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup Haddock and Elsa of Arendelle were standing in line at Gringotts the wizard bank in order to make exchanges for wizard money: galleons, sickles, and knuts they were called.

The boy couldn't help but notice the pretty girl behind him. She stood tall with pride, but her eyes held fear, and her garb was simple but elegant. Her near-white hair fascinated Hiccup, and she couldn't help but lock eyes with Hiccup's, smile, and give him a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup." The boy said plainly. Elsa had to cover her mouth with a hand to keep from laughing in his face. She would've expected names like 'Gustav' or 'Hrothgar' over 'Hiccup'. From the man, Gobber, standing next to the boy she could tell that they were Vikings. From her lessons, she knew that the Vikings were a tough lot, and she was slightly thrown off to find that Hiccup seemed to be just as courteous as her sister.

"Elsa." She replied timidly. She looked down at Hiccup's hand; it was extended to her and waiting to accept a shake. Elsa wrapped her arms around herself leaving her father to tell Hiccup: "You'll have to forgive her, she's a shy one."

"Is she going to Hogwarts too?" Hiccup asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well, Elsa, I'll see you there." Hiccup stated.

"I suppose I will." She told him.

"Come on, Hiccup, we need to get your things now." Gobber stated.

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup was now posing as a mannequin for the local tailor to be fitted for a set of school robes, and standing next to him was a brown-haired boy, and next to him was a girl with fiery red hair with a thick Scottish accent.

"Must ye poke me wit' yer pins!" She snapped.

"A Princess does not voice her anger." Her mother told her sternly.

"Easy fer you to say! You've been sticking yer pins in yer fingers so many time ye don't even feel them any more!" The Princess exclaimed.

"Merida, try to follow the boys' example. You don't see them complaining." The Queen replied.

"That's because I work with our Blacksmith. My hands have suffered plenty of cuts and burns." Hiccup stated.

"Oh, a Blacksmith, can ye make swords?" Merida asked.

"I found out I was a wizard by making a sword. It was a miserable excuse for a sword when I made it, but then my magic made it beautiful." Hiccup replied. Elinor noticed that he had a Norse accent and was suddenly torn between letting the tailor finish Merida's robes, and suddenly leaving the shop. Her clan and the Vikings were enemies, but innocent Merida was still too young to understand this.

"Impressive, Blacksmith; I discovered I was a witch by shooting a bolt of fire into a demon bear's eye." Merida stated proudly. Then she and Hiccup looked over to the remaining boy waiting for him to say how he discovered his magic.

"I discovered I was a wizard when the wind swept me up from the ground and I could control where I could fly. It was amazing." He told them.

"We have a winner!" Merida declared with a giggle.

"Thanks, my name's Jack by the way."

"I'm Hiccup."

Merida burst into laughter after hearing the young Viking's name, and Jack even had to stifle his laughter. The tailor working on Hiccup excused himself to go laugh in the back.

_Maybe I should tell them that it's a nickname, but then what name should I go by?_ Hiccup thought. Luckily, before the conversation got more awkward, the tailor came back and finished Hiccup's robes.

"Hey, Hiccup, Jack, do ye want to come with me to get wands?" Merida asked. Elinor gasped in her mind at her daughter's offer to a _Viking_.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Hiccup replied.

"I've already got one. I inherited it from my dad. Maybe I'll meet you when we need to get cauldrons or owls." Jack told them.

"How about the owls then?" Merida suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jack replied, and not long after that, Hiccup, Merida, Elinor, and Gobber left for Olivander's wands.

∫ µ ∫

"Makers of fine wands since 382bc." Merida read off of the sign.

"Looks like this is our place then." Hiccup replied. He grabbed the door and held it for everyone before going inside himself. Elinor was a bit surprised to see that this Viking boy had a sense of courtesy.

Once inside an old woman greeted them with a raven on her shoulder.

"I've been wondering when I'd be seeing the pair of you, Merida of DunBroch, and Hiccup Haddock of Berk. Wonderful, this is simply wonderful. Now let's see what I have for you two." She spoke as she went for her stacks of wands.

She returned shortly with an armful of wand boxes, leaving Hiccup and Merida to test them.

"Try them until you get one that shoots sparks." The old witch told them.

They must've spent a quarter-hour trying the wands before Merida found one that shot sparks.

"Oi, I've found one!" She exclaimed.

"Let me see, darling… Oh, that's a lovely one: Hazel with a Hippogriff talon. Interesting, I was expecting unicorn hair for you, Lass." The old witch stated.

"Is there a meaning between them?" Hiccup asked.

"Unicorn hair means that you are pure of heart, courageous, physically strong, and protects other's first. However, the Hippogriff talon means that she is a kind spirit but demands respect. Oh well, the wand chooses their user, it's not always clear why." The old witch replied.

"Look, Mummy, it even has the symbol for courage embossed on the handle, and on the base it has the face of a bear!" Merida exclaimed.

"Oh, if it has a bear on it, that means I made it myself. Bears are such fascinating creatures."

"Yes, I suppose that's true… Here's what we owe you, and we'll be on our way." Elinor said.

"Wait, I want to see what Hiccup's wand is." Merida replied. She absolutely refused to go until Hiccup found his wand.

It took him another ten minutes to find it, and the old witch's, and her raven's, jaws slackened when they found the wand that chose Hiccup.

"Dragon heartstring: Clever, inventive, creative, can be demanding, puts others first, and can be good at insults, and Elder wood! Treasure this wand dearly, Hiccup Haddock, and keep it close. There is no other wand in my shop that can match this." The old witch told him. Hiccup looked along the side of the wand to find that the base was carved into a dragon's head, the handle was a pair of folded wings, and the remaining length was the tail with a few curves in it. So his wand wasn't straight like Merida's.

"Now, we meet Jack at the owl emporium!" Merida declared, taking Hiccup by the wrist.

"Merida, you don't need an owl when we have the falcons." Elinor told her.

"I know, but I want to see Jack again." She replied.

"You'll see Jack again, I'm sure of that, but right now we need to find your books." Elinor stated, and with that, she escorted Merida out of the shop.

"The Queen seems odd." Gobber stated.

"She's a Scot." The old witch told him.

"That explains it." Gobber replied. Right now, Hiccup was too amazed with his wand to care.

Ω £ Ω

Elsa had just received her wand and was now in the bookstore: Flourish and Blots. Her wand was Rowan, a wood that was about the same color as her hair, with a phoenix tail-feather; it was carved in a spiral with a few pieces of azurite embedded in it. The old witch told her that the tail feather meant that she was brave, powerful, skilled, protective, determined, intelligent, and modest. However, she couldn't see all of that in herself, so she couldn't help but think that the beautiful wand chose the wrong witch.

As she was walking along the shelves, she bumped into a girl with incredibly long, golden, hair and bright green eyes. She had been carrying a stack of books, but she spilled them on the floor upon collision.

"Oh, excuse me, let me help you out there." Elsa told her.

"Thank you, so are you going to Hogwarts too?" She asked. By now, Mother Gothel had appeared by her side, casting her intimidating shadow over Elsa.

"Um, yes." She replied.

"Great, me too! Check out my wand: Hawthorn with a… what was it…? Ah the tail hair of a centaur! It means that I wonder about things no one else does. I'm Rapunzel by the way."

"My flower's often absent-minded." Gothel told Elsa and her father.

"I'm Elsa of Arendelle, and my wand's Rowan with a phoenix tail-feather."

"You're a Princess? Wow, I can't believe it! I hope we get some classes together then." Rapunzel replied.

"Who's a Princess?" A red-haired girl asked.

"Merida, is that you?" Elsa asked, the two of them were pen pals and had met a few times.

"Elsa, you're a witch too?" Merida asked. They embraced and Merida introduced herself to Rapunzel before they all went back to their shopping.

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup met up with Jack at the owl emporium. He found Jack holding a cage with a majestic Barn Owl.

"Where's Merida? Jack asked.

"Her mother dragged her off to get her books." Hiccup replied. He looked down at Jack's cage and asked: "So, what's the bird's name?"

"I was just going with Frost-Hawk." Jack replied.

"It sounds pretty bold for a bird." Hiccup admitted.

"Alright, lets see what you get and come up with!" Jack challenged, and the boys returned their attention to the available birds. About three minutes later, Hiccup found a young and majestic Eurasian Eagle Owl. Or rather, the bird found him. One of the shopkeepers had opened its cage and it took off before perching on Hiccup's shoulder.

"This is the one I guess." He stated, stroking the large owl's feathers. Jack buckled over laughing so hard that his mother and Gobber couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Are you trying to compensate for something? That bird is so big it could carry you off to her nest!" Jack cried out through his laughter **(Eurasian Eagle Owls are the largest of owls).**

"Hey, the bird picked me." Hiccup replied. Jack finally caught his breath and said: "Alright, now what are you going to name it?"

This took Hiccup a minute to answer. After some careful consideration for the female bird, Hiccup came up with…

"Her name is: Hulda, meaning 'hiding' and 'secrecy'. We're using them to send mail after all." Hiccup replied.

"That fits, Hiccup, and she seems like the Viking among the rest of these owls." Gobber told him. Hiccup smiled.

"If I hear that owl can lift you, I'm going to start laughing again." Jack told Hiccup.

They went to pick up their herbs for potions together, and they got a glimpse of Merida again, but after that, they had to part ways, but they promised that they'll see each other again; and as the sun was setting on that day, it was time for everyone to go home.

Ω £ Ω

**I am still taking suggestions on which of these characters should go into which houses. So please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Road to Hogwarts

**Chapter IV: Road to Hogwarts**

Jack and his sister spent the next few days inside the house looking through the books and marveling at the supplies he had gotten from the magical alley. Jack had a hard time reading the books, but in his eagerness to learn magic, he asked his mother for lessons as to how to read. It was pretty much the first time in Jack's life that he was having fun without getting into any mischief, and he was expanding his mind while he was at it.

"Hey, Pippa, listen to this!" Jack told his sister, he read her a little story about Noah and the Great Flood from the family bible, it was one of the very few books they had in the house where Jack couldn't potentially cause an accident just by reading it. He read Pippa the story flawlessly, and his mother could not be more proud of him, but she was overjoyed to find out that not long after that, Jack was going around asking people if he could borrow an of their books or write him stories to read. If reading meant that they wouldn't have to suffer another one of Jack's legendary pranks, the people were more than happy to give him the stories. Sometimes, Jack would actually offer to do chores if the people of his village would pay him with stories.

By the end of the summer, Jack had read at least one-hundred stories from books or had been written by the villagers. On occasion he would have to ask his mother what a certain word meant, but otherwise he turned out to be a strong reader who fancied tales of heroic men who weren't afraid to enter the darkness of forbidden forests and were brave enough to face their greatest fears.

When it was time for him to head off to Hogwarts, he was given a fond farewell from his village, and their village official gave him a parting gift of a volume of more stories written by the villagers to read. By this time, a coachman with a flying horse had arrived to take Jack across the Atlantic so he could catch the carriage train to the school. Jack loaded his trunk and Frost-Hawk into the carriage and stepped inside while waving his farewell to his village. A moment later, the coach took flight and now Jack was heading to a foreign land to become a full-fledged wizard.

∫ µ ∫

Jack's coach landed in the outskirts of London, the driver helped him with his trunk and owl, but said nothing, but at least he wasn't the only one there. He caught sight of Merida, and rushed right over to the Scottish Princess.

"Oi, hi Jack, ye excited for school?" She asked.

"You bet I am!" He replied. He looked around and asked: "You wouldn't by any chance know where to go do you?"

Hiccup appeared with his truck, owl, and an old lady, they just popped out of the air.

"Thanks, Gothi." Hiccup told the old lady. He looked to his friends and told them: "Follow me."

Hiccup led the group through the woods for a while and explained how he suddenly appeared out of thin air, it was a trick that Gothi called 'apparating' which allows a witch or wizard to travel long distances in a short amount of time, but it can be a bit problematic to a new wizard.

They arrived at a wall to what appeared to be a war fort in ruins, but they passed right through the wall and discovered that they arrived to the train of coaches that would lead them to Hogwarts!

The trio stood in awe for a moment until they found Rapunzel and Elsa sitting in one of the coaches. Elsa sat quietly with a small smile on her face while Rapunzel waved them over cheerfully. Hiccup, Merida, and Jack ran over to them and rushed to get their trunks and owls (Merida didn't bring a bird) inside before some other kids could get to the coach first.

"This is so exiting! I can't wait to get there!" Rapunzel exclaimed. She picked up her owl's cage and said: "Even Polaris is excited for the adventure!" Polaris was her barred owl of a rather pale coloration.

"How did you come up with that name?" Hiccup asked her.

"I enjoy stargazing." She replied. She looked over to Elsa and told her: "Show them Annabelle." Elsa's smile grew just a little bit as she revealed a snowy owl. Elsa named the bird after her sister and the bird's beauty, thus, she came up with 'Annabelle'.

It wasn't a minute later when the coaches began moving. Rapunzel was practically bouncing in her seat… for the first half hour, after that, her excitement had died down.

On the coach was a silver tray with a cover on it, when opened, the tray would be filled with food for the occupants to snack on and fresh juice to drink. If the tray was covered up again, and then had the cover removed, more snacks would appear. Jack and Rapunzel had the greatest level of fascination in it, as curiosity drove them to find out what would be the next thing to find on the tray. It could range from anything from bowls of fresh fruit or nuts, a spice cake, or…

"CHOCOLATE!" The group exclaimed. As quickly as they distributed the chocolate, it was surprising that everyone got an equal share of it and they stuffed their faces with it, sometimes getting the treat smeared on their cheeks. Elsa blushed at herself after finding out that she soiled her face with chocolate.

"Where are my manners?" She asked herself.

"No need to them, Elsa, I'm what you may call a 'commoner'." Jack told her.

"I'm a Viking, and I've seen my people eat with less grace than what we have while eating the chocolate."

"Sometimes I drink water from me hands rather than a cup." Merida added. So Elsa felt a little less embarrassed.

Aside from the magic tray and the picturesque landscapes they passed through, there really wasn't a lot of interest going on during the remainder of the journey. Hiccup occupied his time by asking his friends to pose for sketches. The eleven-year-old blacksmith's apprentice wasn't a professional at his artwork, but it was easy to tell that the characters he drew were his friends, and they turned out rather nicely. The princess's and Jack were rather impressed, only Rapunzel gave him a serious critique on his handiwork.

∫ µ ∫

By nightfall, they had reached Hogwarts. It was a glorious castle built several centuries ago. It made Merida wonder if Mor'du went to this very school when he was just a wizard. She was still excited though, she was going to a place where her mother wasn't so keen on going to . She was supposed to be a princess, not a witch, but she couldn't help it, so her mother pretty much had to let Merida go to Hogwarts. Merida didn't know what to expect when she arrived at the school, but she certainly wasn't expecting a castle as grand as her own, in fact, if anything, Hogwarts was even more grand than the castle she called home.

Upon seeing the school for the first time, Hiccup quickly scribbled in a picture of the castle in his sketchbook while Jack was overlooking his shoulder. As for Elsa and Rapunzel, they just sat and looked at the castle in awe.

"I don't think I'll want to go home for the summer." Jack stated. To him, seeing this castle meant that only was he going to get a good education, but he was going to be well-fed, kept warm on cold nights (his house could get some frightfully cold drafts), and he was going to be happy.

Elsa was a bit alarmed to see how big the school was. To her, it meant that there were a lot of people at Hogwarts, and with her uncontrollable command over the ice, it was more likely that she could hurt someone by accident. She silently prayed to herself that the day she froze someone's heart (like the time she froze Anna's head) would never come.

As for Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel, they were too excited to reach the castle to care about anything else; and when the coaches came to a stop, it was time to go inside.

Welcome to Hogwarts.

Ω £ Ω

**Oh boy, I know that it has been a while since I've last updated this story, but I was caught up in my other works. One on Fanfiction, and the others were original works. Also school gets in the way. At any rate, I'll put in an effort to update more frequently.**

**I am open to suggestions for anything regarding the plot of this story right now. So please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

**Chapter V: The Sorting Hat**

Headmistress Helga Hufflepuff II met up with the first years and greeted them. As if entering the great castle wasn't intimidating enough, the students found out that they were to be sorted out among four different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. When Hufflepuff left the first years for a moment, Rapunzel nearly went into a frenzy explaining what type of people usually went into each of the houses: Gryffindor was the house of the brave; Hufflepuff was a home to those with devoted loyalty; Slytherin's founder would only take those from purely wizard families (people known as pure bloods); and Ravenclaw took in those who were sharp in their wit.

_I have the feeling that I'll be placed in Hufflepuff. I'm not a pure blood witch. I don't feel very brave, despite what the phoenix feather in my wand says, and I know very little about magic so I don't think that they'll see me as very smart._ Elsa thought. All she really thought she had going for herself was her beauty for the moment. Standing in this school for witches and wizards made her forget that she had a remarkable mind and was well-educated.

While Elsa was trembling within her fearful thoughts, Merida was boasting on how striking Mor'du in her earlier youth was sure to get her into Gryffindor.

"I should think that you will, your hair is the same red that is on the Gryffindor banner." Rapunzel told her with a smirk.

"So does that mean yer destined fer Hufflepuff? Yer 'air is as golden as the yellow on their banner." Merida replied. Rapunzel glanced away from Merida and shook her head.

Jack and Hiccup debated on which houses they would get into for a moment, but then Jack noticed that Elsa seemed to be fretting about something. He tapped her shoulder and told her: "Hey, Elsa, it's going to be alright. I'm sure that wherever you end up, you'll be happy."

"Thanks, Jack." She replied. That was the moment when she knew for sure that no matter what happened, she'll do fine. She already had Merida as a friend, and now Jack was giving her his support. Perhaps the day she would freeze a heart would never come. Thanks to Jack's support, she felt a spark of warmth and happiness emit in her own heart.

When Headmistress Hufflepuff arrived, she brought the first years into the Great hall to find the faces of hundreds of upper classmen eagerly watched them line up before the Professors' Table. On a stool sat a patched up hat with a face and the ability to move. When Headmistress announced that she would call students forward to have the students placed in their houses, the hat seemed to grin and it sang the song of its creation **(I will not place the Sorting Hat's song here due to possible copyright restrictions)**. The Headmistress stood beside the stool and called upon the first name of a student. In this case, it was: "Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa stepped forward timidly before the student body and sat upon the stool, her hands were shaking visibly.

"Sweet and loyal, very protective, and yet such a beautiful mind… A very beautiful mind at that. I see great powers of imagination inside your head along with the wonderful stories you've read, Elsa." The hat whispered to her. It pondered for a moment before making the final decision:

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat declared, and a table under a blue banner cheered for Elsa as she joined her table.

Elsa was later joined at the Ravenclaw table with Hiccup and Rapunzel, while Jack and Merida were placed in Gryffindor.

"Hmm, I wonder what makes Jack so brave. Merida faced a demon bear, apparently, so if Jack had experienced a moment of bravery like Merida had, don't you think that Jack would've said something about it?" Hiccup said.

"Perhaps it has more to deal with the potential acts of bravery he will commit in the near future." Elsa suggested. Hiccup considered this for a moment, and nodded in agreement with Elsa.

∫ µ ∫

When all the first years were settled down with their houses, it was time for the start-of-the-year feast. Their Headmaster, Manfred Lunar, stood up gave his welcome to the first year students and to the return of the upper classmen, and started them with the usual cautions for the first years:

1. It was absolutely forbidden to go out into the dark forest at night (but in this era of time it was safe to venture into it a bit when it was daylight).

2. Students were not allowed to leave their dormitories after curfew at 10:00 at night, unless the students were prefects or head students.

3. Should any students come across any creature other than a pet or an animal of study for Care of Magical Creatures, they were not allowed to try to tame it.

4. First years were forbidden to bring any form of broomstick, whether toy or real.

5. Should they come across any secret passageways, it was considered wise to not go and investigate them (but it wasn't forbidden).

With that all said and done, Manfred Lunar simply said: "Now, let us feast in honor of starting a new year."

Suddenly, great bowls and platters filled with great amounts of food appeared in front if the students, earning loud gasps from the first years, especially Jack, who never felt like he had enough to eat at home, and he piled his plate high in mashed potatoes, chicken, and a number of other great foods like rutabagas, or some sauce made of berries.

"No need to stuff your face, boy, you'll have plenty to eat here." A third year student told Jack. He looked at the older student with wide eyes of disbelief, but then he took the time to really savor the meal.

"How're ye enjoyin' yerself?" Merida asked Jack just as he took in a mouthful of potatoes. She smiled at him when she found out that he couldn't answer and told him: "Even as a princess, I find this to be an amazing spread."

"It must be fun being a princess." Jack told her.

"It has its perks, but when ye got a mother who is so prim and proper and seeks perfection, it gets on yer nerves. What I really want is to be free to ride on me horse and fire arrows at the targets I've set up on the trail jist outside my castle. I will say that I am a greater archer than some of my father's knights." She replied.

"Well at least in being a commoner I don't have to follow the same rules and mannerisms as you do, but where I'm from, winter is a great hardship and the homes we live in can be limited to s single room." Jack stated.

"That's terrible, one room! How can ye stand it?"

"I'm lucky, my house has a few rooms in it, but normally I'm outside playing my tricks on other villagers."

"Aside from not having the luxury I have, it sounds like you live a good life." Merida replied.

"I make it fun." Jack told her. He glanced over to the Ravenclaw table and wondered aloud: "I wonder how our Ravenclaw friends are enjoying themselves."

Well over at the Ravenclaw table, Rapunzel was piling various puddings on her plate: Yorkshire, Haggis, and pudding flan. She soon looked into a large pot and gasped: "HAZELNUT SOUP, MY FAVORITE!" She served herself a bowl, but not without half of the table looking over in her general direction.

"She's quite enthusiastic." Elsa told Hiccup.

"Yeah, she is, I hope it's contagious." He replied.

"Why?" Elsa asked before taking a bite of a seafood bake.

"Well, I've been put down my whole life by my tribe because I'm small and weak. I hope that here I'll fine some acceptance and a lack of pranks." Hiccup told her. As he looked down at his plate again, he noticed that Elsa's hands were covered with gloves.

"What's with the gloves? It's not cold in here." Hiccup asked. Elsa brought her hands to her chest as she thought back to her sister's injury.

"Elsa?" Hiccup said when she didn't respond.

"Sorry… I still have these horrible flashbacks to an incident I was in when I was about eight."

"What happened? Did you get your hands burnt? Were you attacked? Or don't you want to say anything?" Hiccup questioned.

"It's not of your concern, Hiccup, and I don't want to talk about it." Elsa replied. So the topic was dropped like that, and they ate the rest of their meal while barely speaking to each other.

∫ µ ∫

After the feast, it was time for the students to head for their dormitories, and up in the Gryffindor tower, Jack sat beside a large window with Frost-Hawk admiring the view. Being up so high made him think of that moment when the wind swept him off his feet and took him into the sky.

"It's all so wonderful, it feels like a dream, Frost-Hawk." Jack stated. The Snowy Owl hooted and trilled as he stroked the bird's feathers, but now that the night was growing old, it was time for Jack to retire for the night. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, after he tucked himself into a cozy four-poster bed.

_I don't know if I'd want to go home. _He thought as sleep overtook him.

Over in the girls' dormitory in the Ravenclaw tower, things were going a bit differently for Elsa. She never slept with her gloves on, as there was a risk that they would slip off as she slumbered, and if that happened, chances were that she would go into a panic, and lose control over her ice powers… not that she had much control over them in the first place, but in a room full of rowdy girls right now, and her drowsiness commanding her to go to bed, there was a risk that after she took off the gloves, one of the girls could suddenly startle her, and she could accidently freeze someone! It may not happen but it was a risk, and her bedtime was the only point in Elsa's day where her hands could get some air, unless she was bathing.

"Pillow fight!" Rapunzel called out from the other side of the room. The rest of the girls joined her, but Elsa just tucked herself in for the night, and after fifteen minutes of listening to the fight, she finally snapped at them: "Do you know how late it is and how early we have to get up in the morning?"

Well that killed the party. The pillows were dropped and with an apologetic face, Elsa plopped herself back on the bed. She didn't want to seem mean, but she did right there. Hopefully things will get better, and Elsa found herself hoping that she could catch Rapunzel's enthusiasm. Maybe if she finally made peace with what happened to Anna, and found happiness, she would keep her ice powers under control.

But Elsa's fears haunted her in her nightmares that night. She dreamt of creating a storm she could not stop, and finding her sister frozen solid as a statue of ice.

Ω £ Ω

**Well I think I've got things going. Now I didn't have the heart to sort either of the characters into Hufflepuff or Slytherin, the latter for detesting for the house, and I think that the characters have definitive wits and bravery between them. Now, for Elsa's nightmare, was it natural, or was it the work of one of the Boogeyman's followers?**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Classes

**Chapter VI: The First Classes**

**AUTHOR'S WARNING!**

**Due to fried brain cells when it comes to coming up with names, some of the teachers will be based off of characters from other Disney movies. **

Hiccup was the first Ravenclaw first year to get up the next morning. It was in his habit to be up when the sun rose. He had tiptoed out of his dormitory and sat down in the common room to look at the textbook to his first class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the back of his mind, he thought of the class as Defense Against Snotlout. His beefy cousin was his main source of ridicule back on Berk. Never before was there a Viking so reckless and merciless, but still Hiccup managed to put up with all his nasty pranks and insults. On occasion, in a sudden release of magic, Snotlout's pranks would backfire in a sense that would make him the laughingstock of Berk. Once, Snotlout threw a pile of yak manure to the back of Hiccup's head, and the tribe laughed at him, but when he turned to face the culprit, his anger had turned Snotlout's hair into a bright pink, and his eyes an electrified purple. There was also a time when Snotlout was actually saying that Hiccup should give up trying to be a man and step into womanhood (only ruder words), and feeling more hurt than angry by his cousin's cruel words, his magic had actually turned Snotlout into a girl! That actually turned out to be a pretty good day for Hiccup, and even after Snotlout was turned back (thanks to the help of a rather reluctant Gothi) Snotlout flinched every time he and Hiccup locked eyes for over a week. All of these incidents happened not long after Hiccup found out that he was a wizard, it just took a while for the word to spread and reach Snotlout. Even after finding out, his cruel cousin still pursued to prank him relentlessly.

So as Hiccup flipped through the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, he was mildly disappointed that it didn't teach any curses. It wasn't like he wanted to kill or mutilate Snotlout, he just wanted the pranks to stop. Maybe if he extracted Snotlout's voice, there were a lot of people who would praise Hiccup for doing that; but they weren't in the book, perhaps that was the work of more advanced magic.

The second Ravenclaw to come down was Elsa. When she entered the room, Hiccup got to his feet in a gentleman's manner and greeted her: "Good morning, Elsa."

"Wow, I guess Vikings aren't as barbaric as I've imagined them to be. Good morning to you too." She replied. Hiccup gave her a small smile and sat back down asking: "Is Rapunzel up yet?"

"Yeah, but she's busy fixing her hair… and she's got a lot of it."

"Should we wait for her?"

"I think that she'll appreciate that, and I did lose my tamper with her last night and snapped at her. I'd like to make up for that." Elsa replied.

"That's being a good friend, making up the wrongs you've done."

"Yeah, thanks Hiccup."

Several other Ravenclaw students passed them while they were on their way to breakfast, but the wait was worth the smile Rapunzel gave them. Her eyes lit up with sparkles and she bore her pearly white teeth, but that didn't conceal the dark circles under her eyes.

"When did you get to sleep?" Hiccup asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm happy to be up." She replied. Hiccup also noticed why it took her so long to get ready in the morning, her hair was so long that it had to be braided several times to keep people from trampling over it. Hiccup estimated that it was at least twenty-five feet in length.

"Thanks for waiting for me, and sorry I took so long to get ready, but it takes me a while to manage all of this hair." Rapunzel told them.

"Why don't you get it cut? With a couple snips from scissors you wouldn't have to worry about it." Hiccup suggested, but Rapunzel grabbed her braids and held them close to her chest, looking at Hiccup in fear.

"No, I can't cut it!" She exclaimed. Well that seemed odd. Of all the things for happy-go-lucky Rapunzel to be scared of, it was a haircut!

"Whoa, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just trying to give you a helpful suggestion." Hiccup defended.

"Why can't you cut it?" Elsa asked.

"Don't ask me that, please, I can't tell you anyway!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, there's no reason to be so uptight about this, Rapunzel." Hiccup told her. She eased up a bit, but she remained quiet until they reached the Great Hall and found piles of pancakes on the platters. At the sight of the savory breakfast, she returned to being the Rapunzel they knew and loved.

Before taking their seats at the Ravenclaw table, Hiccup spotted Jack and Merida trying to wave them over. So he dragged Elsa and Rapunzel to meet up with them over at the Gryffindor table.

"So, how was yer firs' night?" Merida asked.

"I tossed and turned quite a bit, being so exited for today and the bed was a lot softer than what I'm used to. So, for me it was a bit stressful." Hiccup replied.

"Rapunzel, here, decided to have a pillow fight with the other girls in our room." Elsa told them. Rapunzel just stood there and smiled. Obviously she had some fun.

"Huh, we were just passed out tired, as soon as my head hit that pillow, I was out like a light." Jack stated.

"So what's yer first class?" Merida asked.

"We've got Defense Against the Dark arts today. What about you guys?" Hiccup replied.

"Oh, we've got Transfiguration. What about your next class?" Jack asked.

"Charms." Elsa replied.

"Awesome, so do we!" Merida exclaimed. They continued to examine their schedules and found out that they also shared their flying lessons and Potions too. Rapunzel was looking forward to Potions, Merida and Hiccup were eager for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Elsa seemed to be the most interested in Charms, and Jack was thinking of all the mischief and help he could come up with in Transfiguration.

After their little chat, the Ravenclaw friends returned to their table and piled their plates high with pancakes and bacon.

Ω £ Ω

Now the friends were busy getting lost in the twisted halls of the castle trying to find their first class. Jack and Merida made it to Transfiguration just in time and took their seats together in the middle of the room. Their professor went by the name of Maleficent, she was an unusual character with a dark vibe about her, along with horns on her head. She wore a sweeping black dress which not only gave her an imposing image, but it also made her appear taller than she really was.

"Well, well, the two of you came pretty close to being late. Listen well, children: of all virtues, I favor punctuality and etiquette the most. If you display those virtues to me, it may just reflect on how much homework I give you over the course of this year. Now, let us get started. Who can tell me what the art of transfiguration is?" Maleficent spoke in a severe tone.

Merida raised her hand shyly.

"Speak please, Princess Merida." Maleficent called.

"It is the practice of turning one object into another through spells." Merida replied in a slightly shaky voice.

"Correct, Merida, you've just won five points for your house." Maleficent told her. Maleficent sidestepped over to her desk, and with a mischievous smile she asked her class: "Who would like to see a demonstration before we start?" Her students leaned forward in excitement as Maleficent drew out her Rosewood wand and tapped it on her desk, turning it into a pig. The students' eyes went wide, and with another tap the pig turned back into a desk. With another smile on her face, she told her class: If one of you is brave enough to step forward, I'll be happy to break a Hogwarts rule and transfigure one of you into a raven for a few minutes.

Curious, Jack stepped forward and stood beside Maleficent. She was surprised that someone actually accepted her offer.

"You're either really brave, Mr. Overland, or you have little respect for the rules, but sometimes it's fun to break the rules. I caution you though, that this spell isn't going to be the most pleasant feeling that you're going to experience, and as for the rest of you, I'll need to ask you to keep this a secret from the other staff members." Maleficent stated. Her students nodded in agreement. Maleficent turned to face Jack, eager eyes focused on him. It only took a simple wave of her wand and Jack immediately felt his form shrink and reshape into that of the raven.

Several 'Whoa's' and 'Wow's' filled the room as Maleficent bent down to pick up Jack and set him on her shoulder.

"Ten points for Gryffindor and for your bravery, Mr. Overland. As Merida of DunBroch mentioned before, Transfiguration is the art of turning one object into another through spells. What I've demonstrated was one of the most advanced forms of magic to be practiced here at Hogwarts. I will say this: I do not expect any of you to perfect any spell you learn in her on your first try in this class. Today, you'll be turning matches into needles." Maleficent announced. She took Jack off of her shoulder and turned him back into a boy, she picked up a box off of her desk, and had her students pass the matches around while she wrote the spell on her chalkboard and sounded it out for them several times before drawing out the proper wand movement on the board. Once everyone had their matches, Maleficent told them: "The perfect result from this spell will be a steel or silver standard sewing needle that is perfectly straight and easy to thread. However, I'd be impressed by a wooden sewing needle on your first try."

Before Merida practiced the spell, she asked Jack: "What was that demonstration like for you?"

"It didn't feel that great, but at the same time, it was awesome. Imagine all the things you could do as a raven." He replied. He tried the spell, but ended up with a silver needle without an eye.

"That's a good first attempt, Mr. Overland. It may not be a needle, but it would make a good pin." Maleficent told him as she passed by to check on her students' work. She then looked to Merida to check on her attempt. She got a perfect needle, but it was made of wood and it was slightly bent.

"That was a fine attempt, Merida." Maleficent told her, and she turned their 'needles' back into matches so they could try again. She went around the room and announced: "I'm seeing lots of silver pins and wooden needles. This is good, try reciting the spell with a strong sense of authority. Your wands know when you're feeling shy or unsure, so say the spell as if to say 'I'm the boss of you'."

By the end of the class, about a third of the class managed to get the perfect needle, including Jack and Merida, but Jack took one less try than Merida in the end.

"Alright, you may be dismissed now." Maleficent called out. The students grabbed their books and headed out with really no eagerness to leave. Despite how 'intense' Maleficent appeared to be, she was an interesting teacher with an interesting subject to teach.

Ω £ Ω

Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by a Russian wizard by the name of Dmitri Northland. Elsa's blood went cold when she found out that they would have to practice the spells on objects and sometimes point their wands at other people. Perhaps the school really wasn't the place for her. However, she could wipe the sweat off of her brow when she found out that they were just looking through the textbook today and taking notes. Namely they were taking notes on what was the best way to defend yourself against pesky critters like gnomes and small trolls. When the subject of trolls came up, Elsa raised her hand.

"Yes, Princess of Arendelle?" Northland asked.

"How many types of trolls are there? I've met a family of them about five years ago and they were sweet and wise creatures." Elsa said.

"Aye, dat is a good question, Princess Elsa; some trolls are large and brutish and some, like the ones you've seen, are small and friendly. For now, we look at bridge trolls, they are creatures who like to take up residence by gate and bridges to pilfer food and coins from ye." Northland replied.

So for Hiccup, the day's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a bit of a disappointment. He even asked when they would learn how to defend themselves against dragons and if he could use what he learned from this course to keep his cousin from picking on him.

"_Dragons?_ Ho-ho, my dear boy, that is more fourth or fifth year material, and even then I think that the students are too young to be learning how to fight dragons. Now I suppose you could use some of these spells and tricks to defend yourself from other humans, but underage wizards aren't supposed to use magic outside of school unless it is for self defense. Sorry, my boy." Northland replied. Hiccup sat back in his chair and pouted for a moment before he had to start taking notes.

By the second half of the lesson, Northland told them about a spell that they would be practicing by the second lesson. The spell was 'Flipendo' which knocked those who had the spell cast on them on their backs. Hiccup regained his interest and took as much notes as he could write down about the spell. Perhaps he could use this on Snotlout if he felt threatened enough.

Elsa and Rapunzel could hardly think about hurting anyone, so they were rather unsure about themselves when it came to this class. Elsa came here to learn how to keep herself from hurting people, not to learn how to cause pain for others.

Northland walked up and down the columns as he lectured, but then he caught sight of Elsa's gloves and told her: "There be no gloves when we practice spells. They hinder the magic in our blood from being released through our wands." Elsa looked at him with fear in her eyes and pulled her hands in close to her chest.

"Hey, there's no need for fear here, Elsa, you'll be fine. I just don't want gloves in this classroom." Northland told her. As he walked off, Rapunzel asked: "What's with the gloves anyway?"

"They make me feel secure." Elsa replied.

Ω £ Ω

At lunchtime, the friends decided to just go in, grab a couple sandwiches, and get out so they could talk to each other.

"Transfiguration is pretty cool! Professor Maleficent is not afraid to show us these amazing demonstrations, even if it means breaking a rule or two. She offered to turn one of us into a raven if we were brave enough to step forward, so I did." Jack told his friends.

"Ye, should've seen it. It was amazing." Merida added.

"That sounds awesome, I wonder if she'll offer to do it again for our house." Hiccup replied.

"You want to step forward? I warn you thought, while she'll reward you ten points for your house, it's not the nicest feeling to experience. She also makes you promise that you won't rat her out to the other staff members." Jack told him.

"I'm a Viking, I can handle it." He replied proudly.

"What about ye, Rapunzel and Elsa, would ye step fo'ward?" Merida asked.

"No, my mother, Gothel, has told me some creepy things about ravens." Rapunzel replied.

"I'm not a fan of ravens either." Elsa stated. It wasn't that she didn't like them, in fact she probably would step forward, but crows don't wear socks, and with exposed talons she might freeze something without meaning to.

"So, how was Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Jack asked.

"Not as interesting as you might think for right now. All we did was take notes." Hiccup replied.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like a lot of fun." Jack stated through a mouth full of sandwich.

Ω £ Ω

By the end of the day, Rapunzel and Elsa found out that Herbology was a rather fascinating subject, Hiccup found a certain level of interest in it, but he was brought up in a manner where planting wasn't a Viking thing unless you were a farmer. The most interesting thing he found out about the plants was the potions they went in and what those potions could do.

For Jack and Merida, History of Magic seemed like a complete festival of boredom. The Professor said that things would get more interesting when they reached the Dark Ages, but Merida found herself wanting to go back to her princess lessons with her mother. However, to make p for the boredom, Defense Against the Dark Arts seemed interesting once the class started to get going.

∫ µ ∫

After the first week, the friends found out what classes were their favorites: Rapunzel liked Potions, because one of her hobbies included cooking; Hiccup learned to love Transfiguration because it made him think of ways he could've used it to get back at his cousin; Merida decided that Defense Against the Dark Arts would be her subject of choice once they really started getting into spells; Elsa preferred Charms, they taught friendly and helpful spells, but Herbology was a close second; and Jack, from the start, loved flying lessons, but the problem was that they had to study the parts and functions of broomsticks before they got into the air.

However, the wait wouldn't be that long before they were flying.

Ω £ Ω

**Wow, the longest chapter so far! How did you like it? **

**Please review, and I'll promise something exciting for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Crash

**Chapter VII: CRASH**

After their first week at Hogwarts, all of the classes have finally kicked into gear. In Potions, they learned how to make their first healing solution! They were done with the big introductions and were getting into some spell casting. However, this was the day they were going to make their broomsticks, they were difficult to buy in this era, but fairly easy to make, and the students got to carve in their handles if they wanted to. However, the handle Jack picked out for his broom had the resemblance of a Sheppard's crook, and he kept it like that. It seemed unusual, but young Professor Pan said that it would work just fine.

They then had to attach the handle to the saddle of the broom, that way they'd have a comfortable seat when they were flying. They had already constructed the saddles in a previous class and had decorated them, they were a widened piece of wood, and sitting astride a skinny pole was found to be uncomfortable when flying for sport or long-distance travel. **(Although said saddles don't seem to appear in the Harry Potter films). **

After they had attached the twigs, Professor Pan had checked each broom for proper construction. Rapunzel's and Elsa's were in need of a little refinement with the twigs, but the others had done a fine job with theirs. Hiccup, being a blacksmith on Berk, had just about made his broom like a professional broom maker would. Even Professor Pan asked him if he was considering on making the brooms for a living. Hiccup explained that his talent came from being a blacksmith, and Pan was impressed.

Now the Friday had come where they met outside with Professor Pan. He had lined up the brooms in two rows and told the students to line up by them, stick their dominant hands over the brooms, and say: "Up". Hiccup, Jack, and Merida each got their brooms to come up at the first command. Rapunzel needed two tries. Elsa, being timid, struggled greatly with this, and with her gloves on, it was harder to channel her magic through them. So she finally grew impatient with them, and took them off, and a few times later, the broom came up.

Once they saddled their brooms, Professor Pan instructed that he just wanted them to practice some basic flying: take off, hover, lean forward, and touch back down. Hiccup chanced a look at the sky for a moment, and saw a large black shadow soar across the sky for a slit second. Could it have been the legendary dragon Berk had feared but had never seen?

Pan blew a note on his panpipes, and Jack, in hi excitement, rocketed up into the air, and began flying towards the forest while screaming.

"JACK!" Hiccup exclaimed, and he pursued after him in an effort to help him.

"Should we help them?" Rapunzel asked Merida and Elsa. The three girls were hovering as they were instructed, but before they could answer Rapunzel, Professor Pan called them down and cancelled the remainder of the class. He would have to get some help in order to retrieve the boys. They landed, but then they ran into the forest to track down their friends. Professor Pan was taking too long for them to get help.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup caught up to Jack, wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, but they dove through the trees and crashed-landed.

"AAARRRGGH!" Jack screamed while clutching his left arm. Hiccup had heard a faint 'SNAP' at their impact. At least their brooms stayed intact. Still there was the matter of Jack's injury.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"My arm… I think it's broken." He replied. Hiccup took Jack's school scarf and tied it around his friend to act as a sling.

"Come on, Jack, we need to get back to the school, somebody is bound to be looking for us." Hiccup stated. He looked down at the brooms and asked: "Do you think you can fly with one arm?"

"No, and I don't feel like flying anyway." Jack replied through his tears of pain. So Hiccup picked up both brooms and helped Jack get back up on his feet.

"Hiccup, Jack?" Elsa's voice called out a moment later.

"Over here!" Hiccup called back. The three girls found them within a minute.

"Are ye alright, boys?" Merida asked.

"Jack's got a broken arm, but otherwise we're fine." Hiccup replied. Elsa offered to take the brooms away from Hiccup, and he accepted in order to keep a free hand, while he kept another arm around Jack to comfort him,

They walked for about fifteen minutes, Hiccup and Jack decided that they were flying faster than they had anticipated, and after fifteen minutes, they met up with the creature Hiccup saw flying in the sky.

"Get down!" He exclaimed in a hushed shout.

"What is it?" Merida asked, trying to sneak a peek at the creature. It was a black dragon with a finned tail, sleek body, and large green eyes.

"Tha's a Night Fury over there. It is the most feared dragon in my homeland. It is also known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Nobody has ever seen a Night Fury, let alone caught one. Being from a village where we gain our honor by killing dragons, I've dreamed of the day I would catch a Night Fury and make my embarrassed father proud of me for once." Hiccup told them while pulling out a small dagger he always kept on his person.

His friends' eyes widened, and begged Hiccup to spare the beast and to stay hidden. However, stubborn young Hiccup didn't listen to them and walked over to the Night Fury. The dragon was smaller than he had expected a Night Fury would be, and it was busy licking a nasty gash on its leg. Looking around, he spotted a large splinter of wood with the dragon's blood on it. A second later, his foot snapped a twig, and he caught the Night Fury's attention. Hiccup dropped his dagger, and the dragon looked at him in curiosity and a touch of fear. Instead of picking up the dagger, he pulled out the bottle of his healing potion. With Rapunzel's help, he got an A+ on it.

"I can help you with that wound." Hiccup told the dragon. The Night Fury didn't react as Hiccup stepped closer to the dragon until he was close enough to pour the potion on the would to close it up. There was a bit left in the bottle, but it wasn't strong enough to heal Jack's arm too. Hiccup smiled at the dragon, and the dragon tried to smile back, exposing a mouth full of gums, but no teeth.

"Huh, you're toothless. I thought all dragons had teeth." Hiccup wondered aloud.

There was another snap from a twig, this time made by Rapunzel, and that caught the Night Fury's attention, and the dragon turned to snarl at Hiccup's friends, exposing its retractable teeth. Instinctively, Hiccup put himself between the dragon and his friends. He was so focused on them, that he did not notice what happened to himself ! However, it made his friends' eyes grow wide in amazement.

"No, don't hurt them!" Hiccup snapped at the dragon. The dragon stepped back with wide eyes, and sniffed Hiccup where he stood; while Elsa pulled out a pocket mirror.

"Hiccup." She said timidly. He turned to face Elsa, who showed him his reflection. Hiccup was shocked to find a large pair of forest-green eyes looking back at him while they were surrounded by navy and violet-blue scales! Hiccup leapt back with a scream, or in this case, a terrified roar, and he fell flat on his back. He was now a Night Fury too.

"How did you do this to yourself? It was one thing to ave been transfigured by Professor Maleficent, but you did this to yourself." Elsa told him. He flattened his ears on his head and gave Elsa a look that pleaded for help. Where he was from, dragons were to be killed, and now he was scared. What would Chief Stoick the Vast do if he found out that his own son changed into a dragon?

"It's alright, Hiccup, I'm sure the teachers can help you out with this." Rapunzel stated. Hiccup made a trilling noise while the other Night Fury sniffed his tail.

"Heh, heh, it looks like you've made a new friend, Hiccup." Jack stated, and the Night Fury nuzzled Hiccup.

_I'll call him 'Toothless' then_. Hiccup thought to himself.

∫ µ ∫

As they reached the end of the forest, they found Professor Pan, Maleficent, and Headmaster Manfred Lunar approaching them. Their faces were quite comical when they found the students exiting the forest with a dragon at their side.

"Is that Mister Haddock?" Maleficent asked.

They nodded.

"I'd award points for Ravenclaw for this, Mister Haddock, but I don't think that it would be appropriate given the situation." Maleficent told him. He gave her a pleading look.

"Can you change him back? He's rather scared of himself right now." Jack asked.

"My dear boy, your friend in an animagus, he can change between these forms at his own will. Although I am quite surprised that his form is a dragon. Normally the forms those wizards have aren't mystical." Maleficent replied as she circled around Hiccup.

"While I share your amazement in Mister Haddock's change, Maleficent, there still is the matter of Jack losing control of his broomstick and Hiccup pursuing after him recklessly." Professor Pan stated.

"Yes, Jack would you care to explain yourself?" Lunar asked.

"I was just excited to fly, I found out I was a wizard when I accidentally used the wind to blow me into the air. I really wanted to relive that feeling again, and it seems that my broom knew it. I don't even know how much control I had over the broom. Then, Hiccup chased after me to help me get the broom to land, only when he caught me, we crashed, and I broke my arm. It wasn't until we saw some creatures moving around in the forest when Hiccup changed." Jack partly lied. He wanted the girls to stay out of trouble and keep their encounter with the other dragon a secret.

"Very well, if that is the case, then I say that there is no punishment needed. I believe that suffering your broken arm is punishment enough for you, Mr. Overland; and I'll escort you to the Hospital Wing. Professor Maleficent, would you please help Mr. Haddock resume his human form?" Lunar said. With a wave of Maleficent's wand, Hiccup was back to his normal self, but he was shaking all over.

"You're alright boy, but your gift should be reported." Lunar stated.

"NO! No one else can know that I can turn into a dragon! My father would kill me, literally, he would kill me if he found out about this! We kill dragons where I'm from. Please, keep this a secret." Hiccup pleaded.

"Mr. Haddock, being an animagus is a wonderful gift, and it is not going to go away. You were born with that form inside you, and it stays with you. If you don't want me to send the word back to your tribe, then I won't do it, but you will have to come to terms with this gift. You'll also have to learn to control it so you don't turn yourself by accident, which means that you'll have to practice altering forms." Headmaster Lunar replied. Hiccup brought his trembling hands to his chest.

"Maleficent, would you care to aid Hiccup in this practice?" Professor Lunar asked.

"I'll help him after his class with me." She replied. The teachers escorted them back to the school, Hiccup holding his head low. Elsa looked at him with sympathy, she knew what it was like to have a dangerous gift that she no longer wanted.

Ω £ Ω

Late at night, Elsa woke up to the sound of faint crying coming from the common room. She got up and went down to investigate, and she found Hiccup sitting on one of the fat chairs with Hulda perched next to him and his back to Elsa. He occasionally stroked the large owl when he thought he was getting a grip on his tears.

"So Vikings do cry." Elsa spoke. Hiccup peeked his head around the chair to look at her and asked: "What are you doing up, Elsa?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied.

"Elsa… I've never said these words to anyone before: … I'm afraid for my life."

Elsa took the chair across from Hiccup.

"At home people look at me as an embarrassment, I'm constantly teased and ridiculed by my own tribe, and I have a cousin who constantly torments me. To make matters worse, I happen to be the son of our Chief, but behind my back people talk about giving my idiotic and reckless cousin my birthright. If that happens then I would have to serve under him, which would be torture. The only things I have going for me are my skills as a Blacksmith's apprentice and being a wizard. Other than that, I'm just a small and weak village pest."

"You also stand in your father's shadow, that must be a great deal of pressure on your mind." Elsa stated.

"My father is the best dragon slayer on the island of Berk. He wouldn't even hesitate to decapitate the Night Fury we met today. Elsa, if he finds out that _I_, his own son, can take the form of our tribe's worst enemy I'm sure that he'll disown me or worse!"

"Hiccup, you're his son, would he really be that cruel to you?" Elsa asked.

"He mostly just looks at me with a disappointed scowl unless he's heard some good news from Gobber, our Blacksmith; but to a dragon's eye, he must be their living nightmare." Hiccup replied. He looked Elsa in the eyes and asked her: "Do you have any idea what it's like to have an incredible gift that you don't want or have to keep secret?"

"Actually, Hiccup, I do. I have these special powers that allow me to create ice and snow without spells… I accidentally hurt my sister, Anna, with them when I was eight. These powers are the reason I wear gloves all day. I have trouble controlling them, and the gloves keep me from freezing everything I touch." She replied. Hiccup dried his eyes and asked her: "Can you show me something small you can do with them?"

On the table, Elsa constructed a small sculpture of the Night Fury they saw that day standing in a cute pose.

"Is that supposed to be me or Toothless?" Hiccup asked while taking a closer look at the sculpture.

"That's what you're naming the dragon?" Elsa questioned.

"He has retractable teeth. It seems fitting to me." Hiccup replied.

"In that case, it is Toothless… You know, for a dragon, he is pretty cute."

"I guess you can say that. You didn't make him look scared or scary." Hiccup told Elsa.

"Hey, I think I have an idea that can make your father proud of you that doesn't involve magic or weapons. You see, Arendelle has access to luxurious items, like: silk, chocolate, wine, and we have these wonderful orchards and vineyards. I'll bet that if we contact our parents, they would agree to set up a trade route. Arendelle doesn't have much in the way of defenses other than archers and a few walls." Elsa replied.

"That seems like a good idea, we can get started on this tomorrow." Hiccup told her. They got up to go back to bed, but Hiccup turned back to Elsa and told her: "Thanks for listening to me, and for showing me your secret powers. To be able to command ice and snow sounds like fun as well as dangerous, but then again, the same must go for you and being an Animagus with a dragon form."

"You're welcome, Hiccup, and you know what, you're right. I'll bet that once you get control of your gift, you'll learn to love it, even if you have to hide it." Elsa replied. Then, they retired for the night.

Ω £ Ω

**I love the stories where Hiccup gets turned into a dragon. His gift may make it awkward when I build up the Toothless character, but I'll make it work.**

**Now I want all five of these characters to have their own special abilities: Hiccup is an animagus, Elsa has her ice powers, Jack also has limited ice powers and command over the wind, Rapunzel has her magic hair, but what about Merida? I HAVE NOTHING SPECIAL FOR MERIDA! If you help me out, you may become an insert for the story. Yes I love inserting my fans into the stories.**

**So please leave a review. I would really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Private Lessons

**Chapter VIII: Private Lessons**

The following morning, Hiccup, Elsa, and Rapunzel were grouped around a table to write letters to their families; but before Hiccup started his, Rapunzel told him that Corona was a great place to trade for items such as paint, musical instruments, and nuts. So Hiccup decided to include her kingdom. Rapunzel knew who her birth parents were, as they would celebrate her birthday by lighting the night with paper lanterns and send her gifts through Mother Gothel.

With now two kingdoms with princesses offering trade, Hiccup wrote:

_Dear Dad and Gobber,_

_I hope things are going well on Berk, because things are going great at school!_

_I was sorted into the Ravenclaw house, houses divide up the students into their new 'families', it's difficult to explain in a few words, and I doubt that you'll have the patience to read the full details, but it is worth mentioning that the Ravenclaw students are known for their wits._

_So far my favorite class is Transfiguration with Professor Maleficent. The class teaches wizards how to turn one thing into another through spells, like matches to needles (fairly simple), soon enough I'll be turning branches into swords, if there's a spell for that mind you. Yeah, I'm pretty good at it, and Professor Maleficent has offered me some private lessons for more advanced magic for it._

_I've also learned how to fly on a broomstick, although I have a friend, named Jack Overland, that lost control that I had to catch. I saved him, but he ended up with a broken arm. When we landed in the forest, we saw a Night Fury, yes a live Night Fury, but it got away from us. At least it didn't attack. So while flying is great, it is not without hazards. _

_At any rate, I've made some other friends since I came here, two are princesses from other kingdoms with luxurious items we could trade for. There is Elsa of Arendelle who says that they have silk and chocolate, but perhaps could use some more weapons. Then there is Rapunzel from Corona, she says that they have paint, nuts, and musical instruments. Perhaps with items such as these we can focus on other things other than war craft, and that sounds interesting to me. _

_The Princesses are sending letters to their own kingdoms to prevent a surprise visit from you guys._

_At any rate, I hope that this letter pleases you, and can you tell Snotlout that when I come home, I'll have the power to give him the ears and snout of a boar? _

_From Hiccup. _

Hiccup sealed the letter and gave it to Hulda. As soon as she was released outside, she headed north-east.

∫ µ ∫

This weekend was certainly interesting for the five friends. Hiccup swiped fish from a platter during lunch and they snuck back into the forest to try to find the dragon again. The girls simply thought that the dragon was awesome and cute; but Jack, with his flare for breaking the rules, just simply wanted to cause trouble and see if he could get away with it; as for Hiccup, he was curious to see if dragons were the mindless killing machines he was brought up believing that it was the way they were. So, with fish stashed in a sack, he led his friends to the forest.

"Hiccup, while I was in the hospital, I was wondering about your special power and thought about how useful it could be." Jack stated.

"Yeah, they'd be good scouts and a great line of defense for my village." Hiccup replied.

"Also, think of all the trouble, all the pranks you could do under the cover of the night!" Jack added.

"There's no need for me to think about that, Jack, I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Jack, maybe you should change the subject, Hiccup is rather sensitive about this for now." Elsa stated while fidgeting with her own, gloved, fingers.

"Sorry, it seemed like something to break the ice since we're looking for a dragon." Jack stated.

"I've decided to call him: Toothless. He has retractable teeth." Hiccup told him.

"Which means that you have retractable teeth too! Well, as a dragon at least." He replied. Hiccup was getting a little irked with him, but there was no time to bend down and throw a clod of dirt at him, as he spotted the dragon curled up under a fallen tree.

"There he is." Hiccup told them in a whisper. Still the dragon heard him and looked up. It's large green eyes focused on Hiccup and he let out a purr before approaching him calmly.

As the dragon came closer to Hiccup, he caught the scent of fish in Hiccup's sack.

"Yeah, hi Toothless, I brought some fish for you." Hiccup told the dragon. He opened the sack and pulled out a fillet of salmon, which Toothless promptly snatched out of Hiccup's hand.

"Whoa, easy bud, you don't want to bite the hand that feeds you!" Hiccup exclaimed, but Toothless' attention was trained on the sack, he knew that there was more fish in there. So Hiccup pulled out another fillet and this time told Toothless to take it nicely. The Night Fury seemed to understand him and took it with less aggression and retracted teeth.

Hiccup dumped the remaining fish and went around Toothless to take a better look at him from all sides. He wasn't the largest dragon he'd ever seen, but he certainly looked to be the fastest. Everything about the dragon seemed to make it built for flight, from the large wings to the two sets of fins on his tail, to the beast's overall sleek shape. Hiccup pulled out a sketchbook and quickly drew Toothless to the best of his ability.

When Toothless was finished with the fish, Hiccup managed to finish his sketch before the dragon turned his attention back to him looking for more food.

"Umm, I don't have any more." Hiccup told him. He was so startled by Toothless that he fell down into a sitting position. Toothless' eyes rolled back and he started making these gagging sounds. Before Hiccup knew it, a chuck of salmon fillet slid over the dragon's tongue and into his lap. His friends watched the scene with various looks of disgust. Hiccup took the fish in his hands and looked between it and Toothless and figured out that the dragon was expecting him to eat it. He looked over to his friends and gestured that it would be best if they looked away, just before he summoned up the courage to take a bite. It was very hard for him to swallow, knowing that the fish came right out of Toothless' stomach.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Jack stated, looking rather green in the face. He got up and upchucked his lunch behind a tree.

"Thanks for that, Toothless." Hiccup stated in a hoarse voice while getting up. He smiled at the dragon, and to his amazement, the dragon slowly figured out how to smile back!

"Aww, that's so cute!" Rapunzel said.

Curious, Hiccup lifted his hand level to Toothless' snout and looked away from the dragon when he started growling at Hiccup. At this point his friends were getting a bit worried for him, but the Night Fury stopped his growling and met Hiccup's hand with his snout for a moment before stepping away.

"I'll come back again, Bud." Hiccup told the Night Fury as the beast curled up on a patch of sunlight.

"Well, how do you like that, you're befriending a dragon." Jack stated.

"Yeah, and a Night Fury at that. Guys, everything we know about dragons is wrong! They're not the mindless killing machines the Vikings think they are. They're gentle, smart, and I'm willing to bet that they look out for each other, at least the ones they care about." Hiccup told them.

"So how're ye going to break the news to yer tribe?" Merida asked.

"I-I have no idea; we're a rather stubborn lot, and nobody but Gobber really listens to me. Having the reputation as the village screw-up doesn't help either. You guys already know that I'm afraid what will happen if the village finds out about my powers as an animagus." Hiccup replied.

"Well why don' ye have one o' us visit yer island o'er the summer and ye can pose as the dragon an' we could 'tame' ye." Merida suggested.

"It sounds good at first, but what are you going to do, walk into the forest alone while I stay behind and eventually meet up with me? We'll run the risk of someone discovering that I've gone missing, and the idea of a newcomer training a dragon within a couple weeks of arrival sounds a bit odd to me." Hiccup replied.

"Yeah, I guess yer right. It did sound like a good idea at first." Merida spoke.

"Yeah, it did, but it has its flaws. Honestly, I think that the best way to break this to my father is either rather slowly or in a surprise so big that he wouldn't know how to react to it." Hiccup replied.

"Like flying in on Toothless one day, jumping off his back, and then morphing to a dragon yourself?" Rapunzel questioned.

"That's just about the size of it, but if that's the way I need to go, then I would rather make sure that none of the Vikings are in arm's reach of a weapon, and normally they're not far from an axe, mace, or sword."

"No offense, Hiccup, you're a nice guy and all, but your people sound rather barbaric." Jack stated. With his lack of education, he didn't really have the chance to study the Viking culture, and in his anthology of stories the people in his village wrote for him, he never found a mention of Vikings.

"That's the Viking life for you. Come on, let's go back to the castle" Hiccup told them. They waved 'goodbye' to Toothless and headed inside for the rest of the day.

Ω £ Ω

On Sunday, they spent their day in the forest with a rather happy Toothless, they fed him fish, and Merida discovered that he would chase the light that reflected off a pocket knife she kept on her person. Seeing this behavior, Elsa wondered what the dragon would do in sparkling snow. Hiccup on the other hand wondered if the same trick would work on other dragons.

Well, Elsa didn't have to wonder for much longer about how the Night Fury behaved with snow. Jack blew into his hand and produced a snowball and threw it at the dragon's head…

Toothless was _not_ amused, and he began chasing after Jack until he managed to pin the mischievous boy's back to the ground, causing the other friends to guffaw at his expense. At least Toothless kept from crushing Jack's broken arm.

"Come on, you crazy reptile, let me up!" Jack cried out, but Toothless gave him a slobbering lick to the face.

"ARGH! Come on, I'm sorry!" Jack exclaimed, and Toothless let him up.

"Jack, how did you make that snowball?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know really, I'm just good at manipulating snow and wind. Watch this!" He replied, and he called for the wind with his magic, and the breeze picked him up a few feet off the ground.

"Impressive." Elsa stated with the slightest hint of sarcasm. Rapunzel looked at him with dreamy eyes as he gently fell to the ground.

"I would be able to do more if I wasn't concerned for this arm. I don't suppose that any of you know any good healing spells, do you?" Jack asked. Rapunzel gripped at her braids.

"Rapunzel, do you know something to help him?" Hiccup asked, catching her motion.

"Y-yes, but Mother doesn't want me to use it. I want to help you, Jack, but if she finds out I could get into some serious trouble."

"Rapunzel, ye do realize that Jack has no respect for the rules. Just last night he thought it would be funny to charm the beds in the girl's room in the Gryffindor tower, they were levitating high enough to keep us from getting into them."

"JACK!" The others exclaimed. He just stood there laughing and said: "You should've seen their faces!

"In that case, I think you can keep your broken arm until you learn to respect the girls in your house. " Rapunzel told him, and she left the forest, taking her mysterious healing powers with her, but Jack didn't seem to care enough to stop her.

Ω £ Ω

After classes on Monday, Hiccup asked Elsa if she would come with him to his private lesson with Professor Maleficent.

"I just don't want to go there alone is all." He explained, and understanding that she had homework that she wanted to get out of the way.

"Would it be alright if I take my books with me?" She asked.

"I don't mind." Hiccup told her. He really just wanted the company for the trip to Maleficent's classroom and back.

"Alright then." Elsa replied. She closed her books and joined Hiccup.

∫ µ ∫

Maleficent's classroom had been rearranged for this occasion. The tables and chairs and been stacked along the sides of the room, but luckily there was a table and a chair where Elsa could park herself.

"Good evening Mr. Haddock, and Princess Elsa, it's good to see you too." Maleficent greeted.

"Is it alright if she stays here?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes that's perfectly fine. Well, we might as well get started. First, I want to go over the specs of a Night Fury." Maleficent told him. She showed him to a chalkboard where she had drawn several views of a Night Fury.

"Tell me what you already know about the Night Fury." Maleficent stated.

"Well, they're dark in color, have large eyes , a sleek build, large wings, a finned tail, they're not very big, and from experience at my village they seem to shoot plasma projectiles rather than fire. It's been heard on my island of Berk, but never seen, so I've already said more than what we know about the dragon at home." Hiccup replied.

"Good, that's very good Mr. Haddock. Now can you explain to me why the Night Fury has such a dark coloration and a sleek build?" Maleficent asked.

"The dark coloration makes it nearly impossible to see at night, and I'm assuming that it is built for spending a great deal of time in the air flying at high speeds."

"You are correct, Mr. Haddock. Now the reason why we are going over this is so that you have an understanding of your form. The more you know about it, the more control you have over this ability. Now, they are, in the Viking Archipelago, a Strike class dragon, in this area we put them in a Shadow class. Normally we classify them based off of their strengths, coloration, and special abilities rather than the elements, but I find that both cases work well. Now, with a finned tail and strong wings, this dragon also makes for a good swimmer, and can hold up to fifteen minutes worth of air while under the water."

"Neat." Hiccup stated, growing an appreciation for his special ability. The statement made Elsa look up from her book.

"I'll have to agree with you there. Now, unlike most dragons, the Night Fury can also control the strength of its projectiles, they could be strong enough to damage a dragon much larger than itself or gentle enough to just knock a person on their backside. I figured that for tonight, we'll focus on controlling this ability and get you to understand the basic mechanics of your draconic form. So please stand in the middle of the classroom and when you're ready, try to assume the form. All you really have to do is imagine yourself being a dragon and then will yourself to assume the form. Sometimes it helps to make a make a small movement to give yourself a boost of magic." Maleficent told him.

Once he was standing in the center of the room, Hiccup closed his eyes and imagined the feeling of wings on his back and the twitching of a tail, then he pictured a time where he would actually feel the need to assume the form. He peeked at Elsa and imagined her in danger. He took a step forward, and was overcome with the sensation of his body re-shaping and he fell to all fours. He opened his eyes and smiled to both Elsa and Maleficent, both applauded Hiccup for achieving his first metamorphosis at will.

"Well done, Mr. Haddock!" Maleficent declared. She looked him over quickly to make sure that Hiccup's change went as well as it appeared. She couldn't help but notice a few scars around his forelegs from previous injuries from his blacksmithing. She was also impressed with his navy and blue-violet coloration.

"Alright, Mr. Haddock, everything looks to be in order. Now, I know that you can walk just fine, but let me see me move your wings and tail. I want to see if you understand how they work." Maleficent told him.

Elsa watched as Hiccup raised his wings gracefully and lashed his tail from side to side. He soon folded his wings with equal grace, and he brought the end of his tail to his face to see how the fins worked.

"Nicely done, Mr. Haddock, and that is all I wanted to work with you for tonight. Now, I want you to practice shifting between forms in the forest after your classes tomorrow, and while you're in the form, practice using your wings because on Wednesday, I want to see if you're ready to start flying." Maleficent told him. Hiccup took a moment and returned to his human form, and started heading for the door.

"Oh, before you go, Mr. Haddock, I have a pamphlet on Quidditch that I would like for you to take. Professor Pan told me that you're a natural flier on a broomstick, and I believe that you deserve a reward for saving Mr. Overland when his broom went out of control. Normally Hogwarts prefers to not allow first years to play, but as Head of the Ravenclaw house, I think I can get them to overlook that preference. I'm sure that we can make a fine seeker out of you. I'll tell Captain Vincent Bogs to expect you to arrive at the pitch on Saturday morning if you'd like." Maleficent told him.

"Thank you, Professor." Hiccup told her, accepting the pamphlet. At a quick glance it went over the basic rules and what each player did on the team.

"So, should I tell Mr. Bogs to meet you?"

"Yes ma'am." Hiccup replied. With that, Maleficent dismissed him and Elsa, and Hiccup didn't know it, but he motivated Elsa to try to control her ice powers and learn to love them. Perhaps it was for that reason he wanted her to come along, At any rate she was happy to know that her friend was seeing the bright side of life after being bullied and ignored on his homeland for most of his life.

"I'd like to see your Quidditch tryout if that's alright with you." Elsa told him.

"Yeah, it would be alright with me." He replied, his smile wide and sparkling. For once he felt a sense of pride and self-esteem inside him. Something that was almost nonexistent at home.

Ω £ Ω

**Well I do hope that I'm making this story both unique and interesting as far as RotBTD/RotBTFD Hogwarts stories go. **

**As for Merida's special ability, commanding fire came across my mind, but it seems too obvious. I want my Merida to have an ability that isn't really expected but makes sense for her. Besides, fire and ice don't mix very well, and we do have Elsa and Jack in the mix.**

**Please, Follow/ Favorite and Review. **


	9. Chapter 9: Cooking Potions

**Chapter IX: Cooking Potions**

For the next week of school, Merida was really coming ahead in her Defense Against the Dark Arts, often having Jack make up quizzes on the spot for her to solve, and Merida never missed one. The quizzes also became a form of amusement for Jack too, he found it fascinating that he could ask Merida anything regarding this topic and get the answer on the spot; however, what he didn't enjoy was practicing the spells with Merida. Every 'Flipendo' or 'Expelliarmus' she cast was flawless and would either disarm Jack or knock him on his backside in a manner of seconds.

"How do ye expect to survive if ye can' defend yerself?" Merida asked him one day in their Common room.

"Give it a rest, will you? I still have a broken arm. Besides, my village would be better off if I didn't know how to defend myself, what with all the trouble I cause already." Jack replied.

"That's preposterous! What are ye goin' to do if thieves show up?" Merida asked.

"I'd tell them that they've come to the wrong place to rob, the most valuable thing they could steal would be of no use to them, and then I use my powers over snow and the wind to scare them off. I don't like the idea of brining fear, Merida, so I am a peaceful type, but I'll do anything I can to protect my village, even if I'm not the hero they want." Jack replied.

"Hmm, so I take it that ye won' practice fencin' wit me?" Merida questioned.

"I'll pass, but I think that our friend, Hiccup, might enjoy it." Jack told her. Merida gave an exasperated sigh and sat down on a chair opposite Jack. He opened up his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and asked her: "What shape is the movement for the smokescreen spell 'Fumus'?" Jack asked.

"Easy, it's a swirl." Merida replied while demonstrating the movement.

"Alright, give me three wards for a vampire." Jack told her.

"Cast a sunlight charm, create the stench of garlic, or set their cloaks on fire." She replied.

"I didn't really like the last answer there, as even a human attacker would be fazed by that, but I'll take it." Jack stated. He looked at the clock standing against a wall and asked: "Would you like to go down for breakfast now?"

"Yeah, some food sounds nice right about now." Merida replied. It was Thursday already, and on this day they had their Potions class today with Professor Ursula. She was a rather charismatic teacher with an odd complexion, graying hair, a Rubenesque figure, and she wears an unusual black and violet gown that looks like it has tentacles branching off of the skirt. On days her students behaved nicely for her, she would reward them by belting out an awesome song. Hiccup once said that she sang with the zest of a Viking, only a better key than most. Yeah, the students seemed to like Ursula enough, but in the back of their minds they figured that she was slightly mad. However, she taught her students well, so the staff put up with whatever madness she threw their way.

∫ µ ∫

Rapunzel missed being able to cook. She was quite talented at it, and she didn't want to get out of practice, so she tracked down the kitchen, and found it full of house elves bustling about.

"May Annie help you, Mistress?" An elf asked her.

"Actually, I'd like to help you. I enjoy cooking, especially for breakfasts." She replied.

"Of course, Mistress, come on inside and you can make batter for the flapjacks." Annie told her. She took Rapunzel's hand and the first year set to work right away with Annie watching over her for a bit to make sure that Rapunzel really knew what she was doing, and she girl wasn't kidding, she really did have a talent for cooking. In fact she was drawing the attention of other elves while she was at it.

"Well done, Mistress, would you care to cook them up too?" Annie asked while holding a brand-new cast iron fry pan about four-fifths the length of Rapunzel's arm.

"I'd love to!" Rapunzel told Annie. She took the bowl of batter over to the stove where Annie placed the pan.

Rapunzel's flapjacks turned out so well, and the elves were so impressed with her skills, they gave her the pan, but the pan proved to be a lot heavier than it looked. Annie shrank it down for her so Rapunzel could keep it in her pocket.

"Can I come again sometime? I know a lot of recipes." Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, yes, Mistress can come again. Please wait one second." Annie replied. She wandered off a little bit and came back with the menu for all the meals for the remainder of September and into October. When Rapunzel looked up from the list of delectable dishes, Annie told her: "Come whenever you please, and I highly recommend that you help us out on Hollow's Eve, that's a day I really look forward to do the cooking."

"Thank you." Rapunzel replied, giving Annie a small hug before heading out to meet with her friends.

She entered the Great Hall and took her seat across Elsa and Hiccup. Elsa looked up to her and asked: "Where were you this morning? You weren't in the dormitory when I got up and that's unusual for you."

"I miss being able to cook for myself, so I found the kitchen and made some of the flapjacks for today's breakfast. The elves were rather impressed with my skills and rewarded me with a fry pan. Hiccup chuckled a bit, he appreciated Rapunzel's cheerful attitude and sheer lust for life, and the fact that she couldn't hurt a fly was a refreshing alternative to the Viking's kill or be killed attitude.

"Rapunzel, if you could have anything you want, what would it be?" Hiccup asked.

"Friends, lots and lots of friends! You guys are great, but when you've spent your childhood in a tower with no one else besides the one person who takes care of you, you want some company." She replied. Now while she bonded the closest to Hiccup, Elsa, Jack, and Merida, Rapunzel wasn't shy about mingling with everyone else at Hogwarts, no matter what year or house they were in, she was just happy to have someone to chat with. The only people she would say she didn't like were: a boy about her age by the name of Hans Isles who teased her during a lunch with a butter knife about cutting her hair off, and Professor Jafar the Charms teacher. Professor Jafar was an Arabic man of a tall and slender stature; he favored wearing black robes with red accents to match his turban, and instead of a wand, he carried a golden staff with a cobra's head on it with eyes made from rubies. Jafar also had a constant companion, a scarlet macaw by the name of Iago who would tattle on misbehaving students. It wasn't like the parrot ever bothered her or the fact that Jafar was a bad teacher, in fact he was quite good at his job, Rapunzel didn't like the way he held himself in his proud stature, and was rather spooked by his low and unnervingly smooth voice. She felt very suspicious of him.

∫ µ ∫

Rapunzel sat with a Ravenclaw boy by the name of Melbourne Wilde for her Potions class, and it actually frustrated her closest friends a bit because she was so good at this class and she was providing help to a student outside their little group.

This was the subject that Merida and Jack struggled the most with, as Merida wasn't a talented cook, and Jack came from a village that believed that cooking was a woman's chore and with the making of potions being similar to cooking soups in a way, it was a struggle for them. They were just grateful that nothing they've made blew up in their faces… Not yet at least.

Professor Ursula stepped in and announced: "Today we'll be starting on making an Acne Solution. Some of you will learn to love this potion when you get older, it cures sudden breakouts in three minutes, got that, _three_, minutes. Now, have we all got our: aloe, honey, lavender, witch hazel, and dragon saliva? We do? Good, that is wonderful. Now remember, if you behave, you get to hear me sing."

"The fact that dragon spit goes into this potion grosses me out a bit, but thanks for lending some of yours to us, Hiccup." Elsa whispered.

"Who would've thought that dragons had properties that could heal us? By the way, you should thank Jack too, he helped me out by showing off a mouth-watering bar of chocolate in my face." Hiccup replied.

"With the image of your mouth in mind, remind me to skip lunch." Elsa told him while dicing up the aloe leaves and throwing them into the cauldron.

As Hiccup was grinding up the lavender, he asked: "While your attention is on dragons, I was wondering if you and the others would like to visit Toothless while I try to figure out how to fly as a dragon."

"Maleficent just wants you to understand the mechanics of your flight gear, remember, she doesn't want you flying yet." Elsa told him while throwing in the witch hazel, and leaving the potion to simmer for a few minutes before they had to add the honey and saliva.

As Ursula passed by them, she took a look into their cauldron and told them: "That is looking to be one of your best potions yet."

"Thank you." Elsa and Hiccup replied.

Ursula approached Jack and Merida and asked them: "Now how're you two holding up? Oh, this is turning out quite nicely, what type of dragon is your saliva from?"

"A Night Fury." Merida replied. Ursula was taken aback, it was hard enough to even find a Night Fury, let alone capture it long enough to collect the saliva from it, but with Merida being a princess, Ursula simply dismissed as a purchase from one of the shops that supplied rare and high-end ingredients.

Hiccup was the one to throw in the saliva into their potion so Elsa could look away as it was thrown in, and then she stirred in the honey. About a minute later, they were ready to turn it in to Ursula, who poured the potion into clay containers where the potion would solidify into a creamy consistency… like butter.

Now it was a waiting game for the other students to turn in their Acne Solutions. Two by two students went up to turn in their works to Ursula who gave them very subtle responses as she poured the potions into clay containers.

Since the students were well-behaved, and everyone was finished now, Ursula stood up and announced: "A deal is a deal." She laid out sheet music and placed the point of her wand on it, and the sounds of various instruments filled the room as Ursula sang a Viking Victory song in perfect Norse! Hiccup's eyes brightened up as he recognized the tune and started clapping along to the beat, and he wasn't shy about it! Pretty soon, the whole class joined Hiccup in clapping to the beat as Ursula belted out the tune!

With everyone clapping, and Ursula belting to the music with great zest, and with his familiarity with the song, Hiccup began to sing along himself in an undertone.

Needless to say, Ursula was given a standing ovation afterwards, and the students were dismissed, but Hiccup stuck around to ask where she found the tune.

"My dear, sweet, child, I travel to many places during my summer." Ursula replied.

"My tribe sings that song quite a bit." Hiccup told her before leaving.

∫ µ ∫

It was their break now, so they headed out into the forest to check up on Toothless. They found him by the far side of the Black Lake sunning himself, so they ran over to him. The Night Fury was happy to see the kids again, especially Hiccup, the mysterious animagus who could turn into the same breed of dragon as he was.

When Hiccup was about thirty feet from Toothless, he changed his form and was promptly pounced on by the other dragon for a moment, but Toothless let him up and turned his attention to the visitors who brought him treats.

"I think we're spoiling him." Rapunzel stated, Toothless gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Hey, at east he behaves himself." Elsa replied. Hiccup, after being pounced on, made a sound that told Elsa that he didn't fully agree with her.

"Who asked you, Hiccup?" Elsa shot back. This surprised everyone there, Elsa never made such a boldly sarcastic response before. At times she would snap at the girls in her dormitory for being too chatty while she was trying to get some rest, but that was out of frustration, not attitude.

When Toothless finished off the treats, he returned his attention to Hiccup and began snapping and swiping playfully at him.

"Aww, Toothless wants Hiccup to play with him." Rapunzel cooed. Hiccup stretched his wings, and Toothless took flight to coax Hiccup to chase after him.

"Are ye goin' to fly, Hiccup?" Merida asked. Hiccup looked to each wing and Toothless called down to him. So Hiccup jumped and began to beat his wings, but what he didn't take into account was the value his tail had in flying. He took off, but he didn't figure out how his tail was supposed to behave while in flight, and so he took a plunge in the Black Lake.

Hiccup surfaced right away with a piece of seaweed on his head, and came up to the sound of Toothless, Jack, and Merida laughing at him. Yeah, dragons can laugh. Rapunzel managed to hold back her laughter, and Elsa's sense of humor didn't include seeing one of her friends accidentally fall into a lake.

Hiccup looked to Jack and Merida with a sense of betrayal after getting onto dry land and shaking off, but said nothing.

"It appears that Maleficent still has a few flaws to work on with you." Elsa stated. Hiccup leapt into the air again, adding more focus to his tail, and he managed to perform a straight line of flight with a couple wing beats and a smooth glide, but his landing ended up making him eat dirt.

_At least I'm getting better._ Hiccup thought to himself.

Ω £ Ω

**So that's how Rapunzel gets her fry pan and how the HP trio managed to go through their days at school without zits or eczema! Also, I am still taking suggestions for Merida's special ability.**

**Now please tell me what do you all think about me making characters from other movies the teachers. I'm honestly enjoying it! However, with all of these villains, I wonder what trouble which villain will cause for the friends. **


	10. Chapter 10: Merida's Discovery

**Chapter X: Merida's Discovery**

Hiccup had invited both Elsa and Rapunzel to his private lesson with Maleficent on Friday, and he had finally gotten the full understanding as to how his wings and tail worked together. He also had a successful Quidditch tryout with Captain Bogs, who accepted him as the new team seeker. Based off of Hiccup's flying on his broom, Captain Bogs told Hiccup that if he was a dragon in flight, he would be a Night Fury. Of course, Captain Bogs had no idea about Hiccup being an animagus.

With all this excitement going on, Hiccup was actually happy to meet up with his four best friends to work on a boring old History of Magic paper assigned by Professor Helga Hufflepuff II. Jack hated her class the most out of the five friends. He had too much energy, charged up by mischief, to sit and take history notes. He even snapped during one class and covered up her chalkboard in a think layer of frost while she wasn't looking at it. Hufflepuff was absolutely dumbfounded when she looked back at her board, but was able to remedy the situation.

"Why do they even teach this class? What purpose does it serve?" Jack asked, but his friends didn't have an answer for him.

"Perhaps you need to take a break and then come back a bit later." Hiccup suggested to him.

"You know, that's the best thing I've heard all day." He replied. He closed his book and got up to look around. Maybe he would find a good story to read within the stacks.

"Ye know, I could use a break too. This assignment makes me think of the lessons my mother would give me about how to be not just a good princess, but to be perfect!" Merida told her Ravenclaw friends.

"She's still at that? It's like she can't get it through her head that nobody is perfect!" Elsa replied.

"Tell me about it." Merida mumbled before following after Jack.

"Should we take a break too?" Rapunzel asked.

"I just want to get this paper out of the way." Hiccup told her. He checked his left hand and groaned at the sight of the blots of ink on it. With a sigh, he told the girls: "What a joy it is to be left-handed." They just sniggered, and they finished up their papers.

∫ µ ∫

"Oi, ye lot, check this out!" Merida called out while slamming a book on their table and Jack following behind her.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"It's a book I found on mystical artifacts. This is a passage on a rare gem called a Dragonstone." Merida replied.

"A _Dragonstone_, I've never heard of such a thing. What's so special about it?" Hiccup asked.

"It has many mystical powers, perhaps even more than those already known. It is a created stone made by dragons or extraordinary magic. The book says that it brings strength to dragons, and to humans it gives them the command over dragons and the ability to speak with them." Merida replied.

"Wow, it sounds like the ultimate gift for you, Hiccup, what with you being both human and dragon." Rapunzel stated with eyes showing nothing but innocence.

"Yeah, it does sound nice, but I'd hate to think what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands." Hiccup replied. With his paper finished, he closed his book and set the materials aside.

"Why are you guys so pessimistic? Elsa, no offense, but in the dormitory you come off as a germophobic kill joy; but look at yourself, you are beautiful, and I do believe that you have a sister who admires you for who you are. Hiccup, I understand that you could've been treated better at home, so you don't have to keep re-hashing your personal tragedies; Hiccup you can turn into a dragon, pretty soon you'll be a master of the skies and have all the freedom you could want when that time comes, and you'll have nothing to bring you down as long as you're careful. Merida, you've complained about your mother giving you lessons to help make you a good princess; not only do you have a mother who cares for you, but you also have a mother who wants to make sure you become one of the best Queens in your kingdom's history! Now Jack, what is wrong with doing a bit of homework every once in a while? You know that this is a great chance at education for yourself, you've got friends to help you out, and you know that you'll find something fun to do later on in the day. You guys, before I came here, I only had the company of my overprotective Mother Gothel, and I barely got out of the tower, but I still managed to entertain myself, and develop many talents. So really, is your pessimism really worth what you've been through? Hiccup, I'll give you an exception for what you've been through, but given where we are and what we've done here in these short weeks, don't you think that it is time to find a sense of sheer joy to replace your negative attitudes?" Rapunzel spoke. Her friends exchanged looks as she cleaned up her things.

"You know Rapunzel, you're right. Right now it shouldn't matter what we've been through, and we should adopt better attitudes." Hiccup told her with Jack nodding in agreement. Then Hiccup continued with: "This Dragonstone that Merida brought up, if I had it, I would try to establish peace between the Vikings and dragons, and being a Night Fury, I think I can get through my tribe's stubbornness issues. I'll also share it with you guys so you can understand Toothless or even myself as a dragon."

Jack looked down at his arm, it was still broken, and then told Rapunzel: "Wait, you've just listed several problems between us, but you seem to have certain issues with your hair. You're absolutely terrified of it being cut, even though it is several times longer than you are tall, and it seems as if it has some sort of secret after you found out about my broken arm. Now I will be willing to lighten up about my homework if you are willing to be completely honest about yourself. So Rapunzel, will you please entrust us with your secret?"

She took a great moment of hesitation before sighing heavily and gestured to her friends to lean in close before whispering to them: "It glows and heals when I sing; but Gothel wants me to keep it a secret because she fears that people will cut it if they ever found out about its powers, and when it is cut, it turns brown and its power is lost."

To emphasize the last point, she revealed a short tuft of brown hair that was only a few inches long.

"Wait, who cut off that strand?" Merida asked.

"Gothel said that it was the work of a barber who was trying to give me a trim when I was just a baby, but they were alarmed when it suddenly changed color." Rapunzel replied with those innocent eyes. Her innocent gaze prevented any of her friends from speaking of any doubts or suspicions.

"So, Hiccup, ye said yer on the Quidditch team now, are ye excited for it?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, in fact I've got a practice to go to after breakfast tomorrow. You guys are welcome to watch if you want." Hiccup replied. He took another look at the book Merida brought over. With the word 'dragon' in its name, Hiccup found himself wanting to learn everything he could about the Dragonstone, including where he could find one.

"What are you thinking about, Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"The possibilities that can come from getting one of these stones." Hiccup replied. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down a condensed version of the passage on the rare gem and also illustrated a picture of it before folding it up and tucking it one of the pockets in his robes.

"Wow, ye really took an interest in that gem." Merida stated.

"If dragons aren't really what my tribe thinks they are, then I'm taking it upon myself to find out whatever I can about them and anything related to them. I've even scribbled down notes about Night Furies after our visits with Toothless and my private lessons with Professor Maleficent. Needless to say, I know far more about Night Furies than any Viking in our Archipelago." Hiccup replied.

"You sounded like a real Ravenclaw right there." Jack stated. Hiccup smirked back at him.

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Elsa stuck around the library to help Merida and Jack finish up the History of Magic assignment before packing up and going back to their respective towers.

The Ravenclaw friends were quite pleased to find out that their owls: Hulda, Polaris, and Annabelle have returned with responses from their parents:

_Hiccup,_

_Terribly sorry if the bird took so long to get back to you, I wanted to give her time to rest her wings and catch some pesky rats before she got back to you._

_Thank you, for telling us about your new friends about establishing trade with them. I've found out that they've contacted their parents and informed them about us, good thinking son. It really makes me proud that you still find the time to think about us; and you'll be happy to know that the kingdoms are interested in establishing a trade route with us. Keep this up and you may make a good Chief._

_Stoick_

_Oh, and Gobber wanted me to send you his regards! He says he misses having an audience to sing and tell tales to. _

"Wow, this is the nicest thing he's ever said to me." Hiccup told Elsa and Rapunzel and he read the letter out loud.

"That sounds great, Hiccup, and our parents agree that your tribe sounds like a rather charismatic lot but are happy to begin trading with them." Elsa replied.

Hiccup was happy to hear that and decided to write another letter to tell Stoick that he'd been recently recruited in a sporting team, surly that will impress his father, but then he decided that before he got in-depth with it, he should at least find out what he was really getting himself into first. So he decided to wait until after his first practice to write it and get a hold of a game schedule so his father could figure a time to come and see one.

∫ µ ∫

Before going to bed that night, Hiccup took one last look at the passage on the Dragonstone he copied and he looked outside. He wondered if Toothless knew a thing or two about this gemstone, or if the Professors knew something else about it. He tucked the parchment in his trunk and went to bed. Somehow, he knew that this stone would help him out in a way he couldn't even imagine.

Ω £ Ω

**Whew, I feel like I'm finally getting somewhere in this plot!**

**The Dragonstone is an homage to my first Fanfiction story: Resurfaced and a Dragonstone. As of right now it is my most successful piece on this website as far as the number of followers go. So feel free to check it out!**

**Please review first though!**


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch

**Chapter XI: Quidditch**

The morning after they found out about the Dragonstones, Jack and Merida waited for their Ravenclaw friends outside the Ravenclaw tower. Jack dropped to his knees and begged Rapunzel to demonstrate to her friends how her hair worked by healing his broken arm. Not only was it keeping him from having some fun, but the cast was making his arm smelly and itchy. So Rapunzel decided that he'd suffered enough from the injury and wrapped a strand of hair around his arm and sang. True to her word, her hair glowed as the magic within it mended Jack's arm. He removed the bandages, savoring the air that met his skin for the first time in a few weeks.

"Ah, it's as good as new!" Jack declared.

"You're welcome." Rapunzel replied.

"That was awesome, Rapunzel, but come on, let's get down to breakfast. I'd like to arrive in time for my first Quidditch practice afterwards." Hiccup told them.

They ran down to the Great Hall and took their seats at their respective house tables, where Hiccup piled his plate high with eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, some fruit salad, and a goblet of orange juice.

"Wow, you must be hungry." Rapunzel stated while looking at Hiccup's plate. He took more food than what was usual for him.

"I figured that I'll need my strength for today. I'm not too sure what Captain Vincent Bogs has in mind for today's practice." He replied.

"Ok then, I hope you don't stuff yourself. By the way, should we see Toothless today?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'll think about it, actually I should try to figure out how to stay in the air and land without crashing. Maybe he can help me out." Hiccup replied.

∫ µ ∫

To heck with the practice! Those are boring details! At least Hiccup found out what he was supposed to be doing during the game, learned how to spot the golden snitch, practiced flying drills with his team, and got his sapphire blue Quidditch uniform and the proper protection he would need. Hiccup found out from the pamphlet from Maleficent that each team was made up of seven players: Keeper, Seeker, two Beaters, and three Chasers. The Chasers earned points by throwing a large red ball, a Quaffle, into one of the three golden hoops on their opponents' side of the pitch. Flying about the pitch, there will be two black balls called Bludgers which had the job of knocking the players off their brooms, so the Beaters kept them away from their teammates, and Hiccup, the Seeker, had the job of catching the Snitch to end the game and earn his team 150 points. There was a sight catch though, the Snitch was a small golden ball the size of a golf ball, and it had a pair of silver wings that made it go wicked fast, and it was hard to see.

Captain Bogs was one of the Beaters, the other was a young girl in her third year, and two of the three Chasers on the team were also girls. It impressed Hiccup to know that Hogwarts believed that, like the Vikings, women were capable of performing just as well as the boys.

So after a rather intense practice, Hiccup met up with his friends and paid a visit to Toothless. They didn't bring any food for him this time, but the dragon seemed happy enough just to have some visitors. He kept nudging Hiccup and flapping his wings when they met up with him. Apparently, that was how the Night Fury asked Hiccup to turn into a dragon. During this visit, Hiccup had finally how to fly at a smooth glide and land softly, earning cheers from his friends

Ω £ Ω

It was the second week of October now, and it was the first Quidditch game of the year with Ravenclaw going against Slytherin. Chief Stoick the Vast had arrived by ship and made the journey to Hogwarts just to see his son's first game. Along with him, he brought: Gothi, Snotlout, Spitelout, and Gobber. They sat in the Gryffindor stands in the back row, just behind Jack and Merida, and it only took them a couple seconds to figure out who was the Chief and who was the Blacksmith. Jack and Merida greeted them and shook their hands in time before the announcer welcomed everyone to the game as Professor Pan stepped onto the field to remind the students to keep this a nice, clean, game and released the balls to begin the game.

The Slytherin Chasers took hold of the Quaffle first and began flying towards the Ravenclaw side of the pitch. As the chaser holding the Quaffle was nearing the Ravenclaw hoops, Captain Bogs held out his Beater's club, smacked a Bludger, which hit the tail of the Slytherin Chaser, causing him to spin out of control, and drop the Quaffle to be caught by one of the female Ravenclaw Chasers. She soared across the field and scored the first point for Ravenclaw!

The fellow Ravenclaws and supporting Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered for her as she circled around the field to savor her moment of glory.

"Well now, that was brilliant! Good for her." Gobber stated from behind Jack and Merida.

"Yes it was a good score, but where is Hiccup?" Stoick asked. Merida looked behind her back to meet eyes with the Viking Chief and told him: "He's hovering above the game to stay out of the way until he spots the Snitch. He catches the Snitch, ends the game, and with the number of points he gets for catching it, it is most likely that his team wins the game." She pointed right up to Hiccup's figure in the sky and Stoick settled back into his seat. Hiccup's role in this team was fairly small, but some people would consider it to be the most important role out of all the Quidditch players.

From above Hiccup watched his team and kept a watch on the Slytherin Seeker. The Slytherin looked to be an older version of Hans Isles, the boy who teased Rapunzel about cutting her hair, but in truth he was one of Hans's older brothers by the name of: Gregor Isles. Both Seekers watched for the Snitch as their teams scored points after points. At this point they were at Ravenclaw: 50 and Slytherin: 70. A couple times a Slytherin beater got lucky after smacking a Bludger into the hoops.

"Wow, you guys have good beaters." Hiccup told Gregor Isles in a nice tone.

"Thanks. Yeah they are doing pretty good today, but sometimes Vincent can do a fine job knocking someone off of their broom." Gregor replied.

After taking another look at the Slytherin Seeker, Hiccup glanced down in time to spot a Bludger heading his way and dodge it, and as the Bludger dove down, Hiccup caught the sight of a glint of gold and dove into the game!

"Look, Vikings, he's spotted the Snitch!" Jack exclaimed.

"GO ON HICCUP!" Stoick boomed, causing the Gryffindors in front of him to cover their ears.

From the Ravenclaw seats Elsa, Rapunzel, among other Ravenclaw students were cheering for Hiccup as he dove after the Snitch.

"WHOO HOO! COME ON HICCUP, YOU CAN DO IT!" Rapunzel squealed

However, Gregor Isles was right on Hiccup's tail trying to get at the Snitch too. However, due to his light stature, Hiccup was able to fly faster than Gregor.

Just a few minutes into pursuit, and Hiccup's fingers were just mere inches away from the Snitch. Closer…. Closer… Closer…

ZOOM, the Snitch ascended in a vertical steep! Hiccup and Gregor tipped their brooms upward to speed after the Snitch, but it took all their arm strength just to hang onto their brooms.

"Wow, the boy sure has a handle on that broom." Gobber stated to Stoick. The Viking Chief nodded his head in agreement.

Just after the Snitch passed the flags on top of the stands, it dive-bombed towards the Gryffindor stand. Down, down, down they went, to the point where they could see the whites in the Gryffindors' eyes. Gregor Isles chickened out and turned away from the Snitch to avoid collision, several Gryffindors were already ducking, but Hiccup leveled out just above their heads, turned upside-down, and reached….

BAM! Hiccup had passed over the Gryffindor stand, but the handle of his broom struck the edge of the Slytherin stand, sending Hiccup flipping tip over tail, while going into a chaotic descent. Hiccup struggled to get his broom under control, but only managed to soften his rough landing on the ground. The collision threw him off the broom and he landed flat on his back with a grimace on his face. He was alright, but where was the Snitch?

Hiccup looked to his left hand and opened it to reveal a small, shining, golden ball with little silver wings on the sides. Hiccup smiled to himself, got up to his feet, collected his broom, and showed off the Snitch to the cheering crowd. Bogs and his other team members were screaming in delight over their victory, as were Hiccup's friends and family.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Stoick boomed as he jumped to his feet, as Hiccup just won the game for Ravenclaw. What happened was that he caught the Snitch as he was flying right over the Gryffindors' heads, and just before he collided into the Hufflepuff stand.

∫ µ ∫

After the game Hiccup had been checked into the Hospital wing at the insistence of Captain Bogs. After witnessing Hiccup's crashes, he wanted to know if he had sustained any major injuries; and it turned out that Hiccup had cracked his ribs when he hit the ground, and dislocated his right shoulder.

As he was laying in bed, with his chest wrapped up in bandages over a half hour later, Stoick and Gobber walked into the room to congratulate him. This was the first Quidditch match they've ever seen, and it was a real proud moment to see Hiccup excel at something physical other than being a blacksmith. When Jack came in to visit, he did not hesitate to tell the Vikings about Hiccup's first flight.

"Well son, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. Maybe we can make a Dragon killer out of you yet with that broomstick, and maybe with some archery training." Stoick suggested. From behind his father, Jack locked worried eyes with Hiccup. What was he going to say to that?

"I don't know, Dad, I've been reading up on dragons here, and I'm starting to think that there is more to them than we think. Besides, I'm actually liking the idea of being the village healer." Hiccup replied.

"Well, I didn't want to hear that, but there's still plenty of time to change your mind if you want. I'll let you rest now, and good show today Hiccup. I'll have to see another match." Stoick told him.

"Thanks Dad."

With Stoick and Gobber out of the room, Jack stepped forward and presented Hiccup with a covered tray of cookies, saying:: "These are from Rapunzel. She said she made them in secret yesterday as a treat for your first game, no matter what the outcome was."

Hiccup lifted the lid to find the iced sugar cookies inside, and they had silhouettes of ravens on them made of chocolate chips.

"Wow, I would have to thank her later for these." Hiccup replied, taking a cookie. He and Jack shared some before the girls arrived to congratulate him too and to have some cookies as well.

"You make a good Seeker, Hiccup, and your Father was proud of you; maybe someday, you'll make a good dragon and he'll be proud of you for that too." Elsa told him.

"I wish that were so, but for now, he prefers me to become yet another dragon killer. Someday, Elsa, I will make him proud of my abilities, but you know what sort of opportunity I have in mind to reveal the dragon to him." He replied.

"So, Hiccup, do you want me to heal those ribs for you?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, but thank you, Vikings are so used to pain, it has become a loyal friend." Hiccup replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Yay, Stoick is finally really proud of his son!**

**Now don't be shy, follow and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Into Darkness

**Chapter XII: Into Darkness**

Outside of Hogwarts, on the outside of Pontefract, Yorkshire; there was a lonely and grim old house made of grey stone and adorned with black shingles and shutters. From the state of the house, the muggles would jokingly say that the place was haunted… Little did they know, they weren't as wrong as they had thought. If they considered what was inside.

"Master, you must eat, and regain your strength." A large man in a fur cloak with the vague resemblance of a bear told a figure sitting before a fire in a high-backed armchair.

"I must feed on fear for that, Mor'du." The figure replied in a raspy but cultured voice.

"Bravery runs strong in the world now. How do you expect to survive with such a low supply of fear?" Mor'du asked.

"Halloween draws near, and my ally inside Hogwarts promises me to stir something up for me on that night. On Halloween, I shall feast on the fear of sorcerers."

"Speaking of allies, I smell Gothel approaching." Mor'du replied.

From the ground floor they heard a door creak open and footsteps approaching. In came mother Gothel in her scarlet dress and her black cloak. She pulled down the hood to reveal her wrinkling face and graying hair, but despite her fading youth, she managed a smile for the two men inside.

"Mother Gothel, it pleases me to see your return." The master stated.

"The pleasure will all be mine once I get what you've promised me." Gothel replied.

"Mor'du, will you go get Gothel's potions? We must keep her young if she is to be of any use to us." The master spoke. As Mor'du left, the master told Gothel: "It disappoints me that you don't spread fear the way you used to, Gothel. Oh, the strength you gave me in the good old days before the Guardians."

"It will be a pleasure to relive those times, but with Rapunzel… suspicions will arise. It will also seem strange if the Coronian knights spot me roaming around the countryside. If Rapunzel wasn't a princess, things would be easier for me in ways of serving you, Master Black." Gothel replied.

"It is a pity; but Rapunzel is in school now. So what is your excuse now?" The master asked.

"All of Corona and the neighboring kingdoms know my name, because I take care of the 'Lost Princess' and I am not an animagus like Mor'du; and it is not like I can go to the school to play some tricks there. There is not much I can do, master, except slip potions in food and drink to the people of Corona, but again, I'll be seen. They know my cloaks, my dress, and my voice." Gothel replied.

Mor'du returned with the potions Gothel was promised as the master told them: "Then perhaps it is time for you to adopt a second form, Gothel. Yes, that will do for our purposes, Mor'du, lend me your strength, please."

"Yes, Master." Mor'du replied.

Ω £ Ω

**Sometimes short chapters are refreshing. Now, I am open to suggestions for Gothel's second form.**

**Please follow and review**


	13. Chapter 13: All Hallows Eve

**Chapter XIII: All Hallows Eve**

The rest of October was a rather dull couple of weeks, but as Halloween approached, they were getting rather excited. While paying another visit to Annie and the other house elves in the kitchen, during the weekend, Rapunzel found a number of them carving pumpkins with ghastly and funny faces. She had carved Jack-o-lanterns before, but not to the skill the elves were displaying.

"Would you care to carve a pumpkin, Mistress?" Annie asked Rapunzel.

"Actually, I was hoping to make some pies, but this looks like fun too!" She replied. Annie showed her to the sets of knives and Rapunzel carved away, until her pumpkin was nice and pretty.

"You carve them very well." Annie told Rapunzel.

"Thank you, so are there any pies to be made today?" Rapunzel asked.

"Would you prefer apple or pumpkin?" Annie asked.

"Both please." Rapunzel replied with glittering eyes and a beaming smile. In fact she made Annie smile and say: "You are such a delight to have around."

Annie didn't need to show Rapunzel where the ingredients and the cookbooks were, she already knew her way around the kitchen and she baked pies to her heart's content while singing a merry song too! The song made other elves join in and they began working faster.

All in all, Rapunzel baked ten pies, five of each flavor, but after making an eleventh pie, Annie stepped in a told her: "You've done enough, Mistress, please take a pie and enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"Thanks Annie, for letting me come again; and if you don't mind I'd like to do this again." Rapunzel replied.

"Well, if you're not planning on heading home for Christmas, you can come in to help us bake the cookies for others who stay." Annie replied. Rapunzel shook her hand and left, taking an apple pie with her.

On her way back to the Ravenclaw Tower, she crossed paths with Professor Maleficent.

"Oh, Rapunzel, excuse me, wait, where did you get that pie?" She said.

"Oh, I enjoy baking, so sometimes I visit the kitchen. Annie and the elves are so sweet to me too."

"Do you think that is wise? It is their job to do the cooking, among other things, and here in Hogwarts they are treated well, so they enjoy working." Maleficent replied.

"I just wanted to do some baking. If I'm doing them any harm, I don't mean it." Rapunzel told her.

"Just don't give them any Christmas presents." She replied. Rapunzel nodded and ran off.

When she entered the Common Room, she found her friends sitting at a table talking and making an attempt to do some studying, but Rapunzel's pie announced it's presence with its wonderful odor. They set their books aside, and waited for Rapunzel to sit down. They pulled out pieces of blank parchment or a cloth handkerchief and set them in front of their spots on the table.

"Wait, how're we supposed to cut it up?" Merida asked. Hiccup pulled out his wand, laid out several quills and pencils, and transfigured them into forks and knives.

"It's a little trick I learned from one of my teammates while I was in the hospital. She even gave me a whole book on Transfiguration." Hiccup told his friends.

"Wow, you'll have to show me that trick sometime, Hiccup. Now, are you really sure you don't want me to heal your ribs?" Rapunzel asked. Underneath Hiccup's robes were bandages wrapped around his torso.

"I really don't mind them, Rapunzel. Please, let's just enjoy the pie you brought us." Hiccup told her. She had enough of this. Rapunzel couldn't stand knowing that her friend was in pain. So she walked behind Hiccup, tossed him a lock of her hair, and sang Hiccup's wounds away.

"You're so stubborn!" Rapunzel told him. He cast her a glare, but couldn't stay mad at her, he didn't really have a reason to be mad at her in the first place. Plus, she gave him cookies while he was in the hospital, and now she was giving him pie.

"So, Hiccup, does that book say anything like turning twigs into arrows?" Merida asked.

"Yes, it does have that exact spell." He replied.

"I may have to borrow it." Merida stated.

"Or I can make arrows for you, and the best sword you've ever wielded." Hiccup told her.

Ω £ Ω

It was Halloween, and the Jack-o-lanterns were all floating in the great hall. The tables were full of sweets that night, from cakes to pies, bars of chocolate, hard candies, chocolate-dipped fruits, the whole place was a dentist's nightmare!

As Merida was stuffing her face with a caramel apple, she caught Jack with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What's goin' on with ye?" She asked.

"Yesterday, I caught Hans Isles picking on Rapunzel again, he was teasing her with a pair of scissors and calling her a third wheel because Hiccup and Elsa are so close."

"So what about it?" Merida asked.

"I pulled a prank on him. Wait until he takes a bite of his cake." Jack replied.

They looked over to the Slytherin table, where Hans was sitting next to his brother, Gregor. Hans took a bite of his cake, and it exploded into pink goop all over him, and the Slytherin's had a laugh at his expense. Merida, Jack, and several other Gryffindors were guffawing.

"That's not all!" Jack told Merida. She turned to look at Hans again, and suddenly, the whole Hall heard loud, and rapid pops!

'POP, BANG, SNAP, SNIP, POP, BANG, BANG, POP, SNAP!' and Hans was jumping all over the place, screaming, with thin trails of smoke coming from his butt; and the fact that he was a Slytherin helped to make the other tables laugh even harder.

"How did ye do that?" Merida asked.

"I can make my own firecrackers, don't ask how I learned it though, and I snuck some in my trunk. As I was coming here, I reverse pick-pocketed him and now we got a bang." Jack replied. He looked over to Hans and burst out into laughter after finding him scooting around on his butt, trying to put out the smoke from the firecrackers. His brother held his head down in shame of Hans. They looked over to the Ravenclaws and found their friends with red cheeks and were barely able to breathe from their laughter.

"Yeah, no one is going to make fun of my friends and get away from it." Jack told Merida.

They got back to their feast of sweets when suddenly the door to the hall was thrown open, striking Hans in the face as he was making his way to the hospital wing. In came Professor Pan screaming: "DRAGON, IN THE LIBRARY, DRAGON IN THE LIBRARY! Thought you ought to know!"

Professor Pan collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball. A clap of thunder sounded right over the school, making the students scream where they sat.

"Silence!" Headmaster Lunar called out. When order was restored, he told the House Prefects to take their Houses to their dormitories, while the staff went to the Library.

Hiccup was lagging behind, he couldn't help but to think that the dragon might be Toothless.

"Hiccup, hurry up, I don't think you want to be left behind." Elsa called to him.

"Elsa, what if it is Toothless?" He asked. Now Rapunzel paused.

"He'll be fine, I don't think that the teachers will kill him." Elsa told him. They began to catch up with the other Ravenclaws, but then they heard running footsteps coming from behind them. They turned around to find Jack, and he was scared.

"Guys, I can't find Merida!" He exclaimed.

"Where did you last see her?" Hiccup asked.

"The third floor, right underneath us, we had to stop for a moment. The dragon had left the Library and it is not Toothless. I don't even know what dragon it is. Come on, we've got to find Merida, I think she went after it!" Jack exclaimed.

Hiccup morphed into a Night Fury to track Merida down. She had the faint smell of potatoes, pine trees, a bit of horse hair, and apples, so it was easy for him to follow.

They found Merida, and the dragon in a spare room. It was a golden Monstrous Nightmare. At the very sight of it, Hiccup wondered if the Library had survived the dragon's visit, as these dragons had a nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire.

Merida was standing right in front of the dragon trying to keep the beast calm by trying to show it some respect, and extending her hand to gently touch his snout. She was doing a good job of it too, but there was one problem, the Monstrous Nightmare heard the doors, and saw a Night Fury. The Nightmare and Hiccup locked eyes, and the golden dragon. Hiccup adopted a non-threatening pose and looked over to Merida, but the dragon blocked his view of her by stepping between them.

"Is that dragon protecting her?" Elsa asked.

"It looks like that. Merida, the dragon seems to like you, get its attention!" Rapunzel called out. In the meantime, Hiccup stepped aside to put more space between him and the dragon. He didn't want to switch forms on the account he didn't know how this dragon would react to a Night Fury turning human.

Merida called for the dragon's attention, and the beast looked down to her. She started scratching its chin, when suddenly it tensed up and collapsed to the ground. Hiccup reverted back to his human form and pulled Merida away from the sleeping dragon telling her: "You just knocked out a Monstrous Nightmare! These guys are pretty fearsome on Berk, and they can set themselves on fire."

"I didn't mean to knock him out, I just wanted to calm him down." Merida replied.

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone finds out we're gone." Jack told them. No sooner after he spoke, teachers ran into the room.

"What's going on here?" Lunar asked them.

"We uh… We sedated the dragon for you." Jack replied.

"The real question is why are you not in your Dormitories." Professor Jafar stated.

"Calm yourself, Jafar, as you can see, there is no damage to the room or the students. Even the dragon looks unharmed. It seems that they've done us a favor." Professor Maleficent stated.

"Yes, they have done us a favor. Now would you two mind taking care of the dragon, while I bring the students to my office? I wish to get their statements." Headmaster Lunar told them.

"Very well." Jafar replied in a slow voice.

"Follow me." Lunar told the students. They followed after him not knowing for certain what was going to happen to them. After all they broke the rules. However, the big question they wanted to find the answer to was how the dragon got inside the castle in the first place.

Ω £ Ω

**Who let the dragon in and why?**

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14: Snow Day

**Chapter XIV: Snow Day**

**So I'm just going to skip ahead to December now as nothing really interesting happens in November, and I kind of want to just blow through this first year, mainly because I have something pretty epic planned in the future.**

It was the first snowfall of the new winter, and Jack was excited. Luckily for him it was a Saturday. He leapt out of his bed and got dressed as quickly as he could before running into the girls' dorm to wake up Merida, and to flee when the other girls started throwing their pillows at him. Jack them made a run for the Ravenclaw tower to collect his friends there.

To his luck he found that Hiccup and Elsa were already up and dressed, and Rapunzel was awake in the dorm brushing her hair.

"You look pretty excited this morning, Jack." Elsa stated.

"It snowed last night! Lots of snow! Come on, we need to go outside!" He replied, but to his disappointment, Hiccup and Elsa didn't seem to be excited at all about the snow. With a quizzical expression on his face he asked them: "What's the matter with you two? It snowed outside; and think of all the fun we can have!"

"Well, Jack, it snows nine months of the year on Berk, and hails on the other three. Honestly, I was more amazed to find that there was a lot of grass to be seen during the time I've been here, in place of the snow." Hiccup replied.

"What about you, Elsa?" Jack asked.

"I have bad memories." She replied. A few seconds later Rapunzel ran into the room exclaiming her excitement over the snow that was on the ground, and a couple minutes after that, Merida entered the room and urged Hiccup and Elsa to come outside with them.

"C'mon, ye two turtledoves, maybe we can say 'hi' to Toothless while we're out." Merida told them.

"Fine, come on, Elsa, we should have some fun during this weekend!" Hiccup stated. So they got up and put their winter cloaks on before running outside.

Once Jack could touch the light and fluffy snow, he started putting on a tumbling act that made him appear as a crazed gymnast. He covered his hair in so much snow that it turned from brown to white; and once he was back on his feet, he gathered up a snowball and pelted it, striking Rapunzel's face!

"You fool!" She exclaimed before throwing some at Jack, but then she turned around to pelt one at Hiccup and another at Merida, causing them to join in. Jack only added to the fun by using his strange command over the wind and snow to create more snowballs. His friends marveled at his ability as they had for Hiccup when he found out he was an animagus and to fund out that Rapunzel's hair had healing and regenerative powers.

With her friends being amazed over Jack's special ability, Elsa couldn't help but feel a little jealous over him. After all, compared to her powers, Jack's weren't that impressive, and when the boy suddenly hit her chest with a snowball it was gloves off for her! She took off each glove dramatically and casted them aside, her eyes were locked with Jack's as she raised her hands above her head, and her ice magic produced a great ball of snow hovering above her head.

"Elsa? What are you… No, no, don't you dare!" Jack exclaimed as Elsa stepped towards him, but she couldn't resist throwing the great ball of snow at him with enough force to knock him off his feet! Jack was absolutely shocked to find out what Elsa can do. He got to his feet and looked at her with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. As far as the others were concerned, well they weren't paying attention to her, and Hiccup already knew of her gift.

"Ha, ha, look at Jack! Good show, Elsa." Merida called out.

"She actually _conjured _that big snowball!" Jack exclaimed. Elsa looked down at him and smirked. She pulled up her long skirt to her school dress and stomped the ground to create the form of a gigantic snowflake with its center pinpointed where her foot was planted.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

Elsa raised her hands and the snowflake she stood on rose up into a platform. She looked down to her friends' shocked faces, but Hiccup looked to her with a beaming smile on his face as if to say: _This is who you are and you are amazing._

Elsa make a clustered ball of magic with her hands and threw it into the air to command the sky to bring snow to the ground. Jack looked at her, completely astonished.

"You can make it snow! You can control the very weather, and you can conjure up ice! What are you, Elsa?" Jack asked her.

"She's an elemental, Jack." Rapunzel told him. Elsa made a slide of ice and slid down to stand next to Rapunzel.

"Any witch or wizard with the command over any element is known as an elemental. Elsa had control over ice and snow, and if her powers grow stronger she may have command over the water. You seem to be an elemental too, Jack, with a focus on air and ice. Elementals who have the command of two elements can't seem to match the same level of power as those who can control only one element." Rapunzel added.

"Well, I guess I can't have all the fun." Jack stated, and he called for the wind to sweep him off his feet and blow him into the air. The wind carried him over to one of Hogwarts's walls and at his touch, beautiful trails of frost crept over the bricks, but they still weren't as impressive as Elsa's command over the ice and snow.

The wind carried Jack down softly, but then he noticed that Merida was standing aside from her friends with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Merida, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It jus' upsets me dat ye, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and now Elsa 'ave all these special abilities, and I 'ave none!" She replied.

"Hey, hey, c'mon Merida, didn't you once tell me that you're an amazing archer?" Jack asked.

"One of the best in fact. I should show ye sometime." Merida replied.

"Well, Merida, I don't know about the rest of us, but since I've never shot an arrow in my life, I'll be willing to bet that you're the greatest archer among all of us." Jack told her.

"I've tried using a bow and arrow before, but everyone tries to fix my hold of it, what with me being left-handed and all. Plus I don't seem to have enough muscle to draw the string all the way back. Good thing I make a good Blacksmith and wizard otherwise I'd be totally useless to my tribe." Hiccup replied.

"Also, Merida, it is worth mentioning that I didn't discover that I have my special abilities until last winter." Jack stated.

"The first time you saw me change into a Night Fury was the first time I ever became one. Elsa, Rapunzel, how did you two find out about your abilities?" Hiccup said.

"I've known about my healing powers for as long as I can remember." Rapunzel replied.

"Same here, of course I'll admit that I don't have the best control over my abilities. I don't know how to thaw what I've created." Elsa stated. She looked over to her snowflake platform and with a wave of her hand it shattered into tiny bits, about the size of small hailstones. As she was looking up, she caught the sight of a raven flying from the castle, and into the forest; but now that her creation was destroyed, she picked up her gloves and slipped them back on.

"Who knows, Merida, maybe you do have some sort of hidden ability, you just haven't discovered it yet." Hiccup told her.

"I hope so." Merida replied. A natural cold breeze blew past her, causing her to shiver. She looked to her friends and told them: "It's getting pretty cold for me, I think I'll go inside and warm up. I'll be in the Library if you want to look for me." With that, she went inside.

∫ µ ∫

As Merida was finding her way to the Library, she turned into a darkened and silent hall, and when she was about to turn at another dark corner, she heard the sound of a body being slammed against a wall. So Merida retreated and hid underneath a decorative table with an old tapestry draped over it like a tablecloth. Now in hiding, she listened to the conversation:

"J-Jafar, please!"

"You know _he_ wants it, Pan."

"Braack, _he_ wants it." Iago, Jafar's ever-present parrot repeated.

"Yes, Jafar, the stone, yes, I know it's in the castle!"

"Away with you now, Pan!"

The conversation halted there, and the two teachers split up.

From underneath the table, Merida watched as the hems of Jafar's cloak and robes swept past her.

"What a chump." A seemingly intelligent voice stated. Who was that?

"Hush now, Iago, Peter Pan is a friend to us. He'll be sure to assist us." Jafar replied.

"What I don't get is why we are going to give it to _him_, it would certainly serve a better purpose if _we_ kept it." Iago replied.

"Hmm, very true. Oh, I love the way your foul little mind works!" Jafar stated, and they left the hall laughing. Merida couldn't believe what she had just heard, but what she was trying to make sense was what kind of tone they were after. Was it the Dragonstone that she read about a while back?

When Merida was certain she was alone, she ran for the Library and signed in relief before running off to collect the book she discovered the Dragonstone in and checked it out. There were other mystical artifacts in the book, some of them being other types of stones, but somehow she felt that the Dragonstone was the one to be focused on.

She looked around the Library before she found a place to sit down. Across the walls were scorch marks, torn paintings and banners, and there were reports of damaged or burnt books from the dragon's visit on Halloween. Luckily for the students, they were books mainly kept for the History of Magic class, and now poor Professor Fairy had a hard time figuring out how to assign interesting essays to students. Instead they were pretty much stuck doing readings from their textbooks, making her class the easiest to get high grades in for the students.

Merida sat with her book for a couple hours before her friends came in, slightly damp from their snowball fight, and when they grouped around her, she went into a quick ramble on what she heard from Pan and Jafar.

"There's some sort of stone within the school?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and it must be powerful too from what Jafar said." Merida replied.

"You should report it to Headmaster Lunar." Jack told her.

"No, it would be my word against two teachers. I think that Lunar would believe them more than me." Merida told him.

"I say we should investigate this further, but not right away, it's too fresh in their memories and your memory, Merida... I wonder… Would any of you be interested in staying for the winter Holidays?" Hiccup asked.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, so Elsa has shown her friends her special ability, and well, Merida knows something she shouldn't now. **

**I'm open to more ideas, so please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: It's Snoggletog!

**Chapter XIV: It's Snoggletog!**

**For the Guest who's been reviewing, I want to ask you this: Have you thought about getting an account for this site? I would love for you to have a username and perhaps we can send each other private messages! **

Rapunzel, try as she might could not get Gothel to let her stay for the Holiday Break. So she had to pack up her trunk and wave 'goodbye to her friends, but she promised to bring gifts when she returned for them. Jack, being a poor commoner, couldn't really afford to travel to home and back for his break and from a letter Frost-Hawk brought to him from Burgess, his mother said that it would be safer for him to stay at the school. Hiccup did send Hulda out to bring Stoick a letter that he wasn't going home because he wanted to keep a friend company. Merida also managed to get out of going home for the break, she told her mother about her friends that were also princesses, and they could teach her a few things, it took Merida a lot of begging to make Elsa want to stay when the Snow Princess really wanted to go back to Arendelle to see her parents and sister again.

"Please, Elsa, I'll do anything you ask if you'll stay!" Merida had pleaded.

"Anything?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! If you stay then I'll get to stay too! Come on please, Rapunzel is gone for the break and you're the only other princess I know that is here!" Merida begged.

"Very well, but you should know that a princess does not plead and beg, especially on her knees." Elsa replied, sounding very much like Queen Elinor in Merida's opinion.

"Yer gonna milk this fer all it's worth ain't ye, Elsa?" Merida asked.

"It will serve you right for skipping out on your princess lessons."

"Ye forget, I'm the reason Hiccup suggested we stay here during the break." Merida replied.

Ω £ Ω

Now that she had returned to Corona, Rapunzel was greeted by Gothel with her hair growing grey and fine lines over her face. At the mere sight of Rapunzel she threw her arms around the child and ran her fingers over her precious hair before taking Rapunzel's hand to lead her back to their tower.

"Rapunzel, will you sing for me?" Gothel asked while patting Rapunzel on the head. Gothel was looking rather old, so she began her song, and Gothel regained her radiant, youthful, face; and with a smile on her face she told Rapunzel: "Thank you, Rapunzel."

After walking in relative silence for a while, Rapunzel asked: "Why couldn't I have stayed with my friends at school?"

"How would I see you open your presents then? Who would I have to share cookies and candies with? Who else would keep Pascal company? Who would I make hazelnut soup for?" Gothel asked, escorting Rapunzel into the tower now. Once inside, Rapunzel could smell the delicious soup in the air.

"Thanks, Mother." Rapunzel said as Gothel brought out bowls for the soup.

"You're welcome; now haul your trunk and Polaris up to your room. I'll call you down when the table is set."

∫ µ ∫

When Rapunzel entered her room, she found Pascal nestled up on her pillow. After releasing Polaris outside to stretch his wings, she went over to Pascal and kissed him! The charismatic chameleon woke up and his face turned from green to red!

"It's nice to see you too!" Rapunzel told him, but their reunion was short-lived when Gothel called Rapunzel down for the meal. With Pascal perched on her shoulder, she went downstairs and took her seat across from Mother Gothel.

"So, who are these friends you mentioned?" Gothel asked.

"Two of them are princesses, like me! There's Elsa of Arendelle and Merida of DunBroch. Then there's my Viking friend, Hiccup, who sounds like he's a prince but his tribe doesn't seem to have the same customs as we do. Also, there's Jack Overland, he's a poor boy, but he seems to find the fun in everything like I do!" Rapunzel replied.

"Well now, I don't know if I like you befriending a Viking, but the others seem nice enough."

"Hiccup's a nice guy, what's wrong with him being a Viking?" Rapunzel asked.

"Vikings are brutish men who would do anything to cut your hair… I do hope that you've kept your secret from him." Gothel replied.

"Of course I have!" Rapunzel lied. She thought about Hiccup then while eating her soup, would his tribe seek out to cut off her hair? No, he wouldn't let them, Hiccup knew that if it is cut it losses its power.

"That's my good flower."

"It's good to be back." Rapunzel told her, she was happy to see Pascal again and to have access to her own kitchen, but she still wanted to be with her friends.

After dinner Rapunzel went straight to her room and from her bookshelf she pulled off her cookbooks and noted her favorite cookie recipes. Gothel would never allow her to out and shop for her friends, but she could bake and she knew how to sew quite nicely. She was sure that her friends would love her baked goods and they might appreciate a new outfit. Hiccup didn't seem to have anything regal, and if he decided to do something like visit her or the other princesses over the summer, he wouldn't have anything to fit in. There was also Jack who came from a rather poor family, he would love to have something to wear for several occasions. Heck, Jack would be happy to have gifts at all! Then there was Merida, though she was a princess, she didn't really enjoy being one. So she decided that a casual dress she could run around in would suit Merida. As for Elsa, she'll come up with something special for her.

Rapunzel went to her cabinet of fabric, ribbons, trimmings, and all that lark and set to work for the long hours ahead.

Ω £ Ω

It was Christmas Day at Hogwarts, Jack and Merida had snuck out of their dorms the previous night to steal beds in the Ravenclaw Tower. Luckily for them, they didn't get caught, and they weren't scolded later on.

They woke up the next morning and went down to the Common Room where a tree, decorated in blue ribbons and silver and gold ornaments, stood near the fireplace, with packages for all of their friends to open, including some for Rapunzel for when she returned, and their owls and a falcon were perched together on the mantle.

Hiccup and Elsa arrived into the room a minute later. Hiccup, with all sincerity, greeted them: "Happy Snoggletog!"

Jack, Merida, and Elsa went into uproarious laughter.

"Oh, yeah, you guys celebrate Christmas. Snoggletog is our winter holiday." Hiccup stated with his cheeks turning red.

"I see, well let's get started on these presents!" Jack replied, as he bent down and picked up his packages for his friends and handed them out before sitting back to watch them eagerly as they opened them. To be honest, they were surprised that Jack had anything to give them, as he didn't have much in the way of money, and he never really showed any artistic talent, but Jack was apparently full of surprises.

For Merida, he had rewritten a story from the volume the villagers had given him into a scroll and had drawn images to go along with the scenes to make it pretty. Merida wasn't much of a reader, but not only did Jack give her a beautiful scroll, the story inside was about a brave young girl who endured many dangers to save her family, as they were being held prisoners by a wicked witch.

"It's wonderful, Jack, thank you!" Merida told him.

For Hiccup, Jack had made him what looked like a stuffed dragon made of cut up rags and button eyes that mismatched in colors. Despite the quality of the toy, Hiccup gave it a squeeze and told Jack that he vaguely remembered having a stuffed dragon from his early childhood and then lost it. He examined the stuffed dragon further and noted that it was supposed to resemble a Night Fury, but apparently Jack didn't have enough material to make the fins on the base of the tail, but it was still made with good skill.

"Hey Jack, what's this thing stuffed with, it kind of reminds me of Berk?" Hiccup asked when he noted the smell seeping through the fabric.

"Wool from my village, needle from a fir tree in the Dark Forest, and down feathers I gathered in the Owlery." He replied.

"That explains it… Thanks Jack, this is rather great of you." Hiccup told him.

As for Elsa, Jack had carved and painted a wooden figurine of her about ready to throw a snowball. Her painted face looked determined and seemed to be having fun, and she was wearing an elegant ice-blue dress too. She never really considered how beautiful Jack found her to be, but this was amazing. She couldn't find the words to say anything, so she just flung her hands around Jack in a warm embrace.

Merida was the second one to hand out her gifts: Jack, for his love for stories, was given a small book written by Queen Elinor telling some of the legends local to DunBroch. For Hiccup, she gave him a short bow and a quiver of arrows.

"I figured dat yer bows at home might be too stiff fer ye to pull yer arrows back. So I asked my Da' to send ye one o' these, it should be just the right tension fer ye. I made the etchings myself." Merida told him. Taking a closer look at the book, Hiccup noticed that the etchings looked like a Celtic weave, but there were dragon faces within them. Hiccup took an arrow and drew it back on the bow, and his draw was perfect. When Hiccup relaxed his arms, he thanked Merida for the gift and that he might be able to start hunting during the summer.

For Elsa, Merida gave her a new pair of gloves she had sewn herself, only these were leather rather than silk with a soft lining. Elsa slipped off the ones she was wearing already and tried them on, they were a bit big on her, but other than that, she found them rather comfortable.

"Silk gloves are good fer fashion, but no' so much fer holding things and fer warmth." Merida explained. Elsa smirked and told Merida: "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Hiccup gave Jack a box of useful odds and ends: pencils, quills, a blank book, ink, a small knife, needle and thread, and a little book of spells he pulled out of other books at the library. For Merida, he gave her the specs to some swords he could make for her over the summer, but she was just amazed to find that Hiccup could make all of them. For Elsa he had Gobber make her a pendant and a fine chain made of tarnished silver.

"Not bad for a Blacksmith with only one hand." Hiccup stated as Elsa put the necklace on. The pendant was shaped into a snowflake.

Now it was Elsa's turn to hand out her gifts: Merida was given a tapestry of herself sending a bolt of fire into the eye of Mor'du. Jack's present was sent in from Arendelle, and he was given a nice warm, and somewhat regal cloak meant to keep him from freezing. He may be an elemental, but he had a lower tolerance to the cold than Elsa. As for Hiccup, she gave him a book to some Advanced Transfiguration and a map of Europe reaching to the Viking Archipelago. He was at the top of the class, in fact it was almost getting to be too easy for him, he even told Elsa that Maleficent said that she would give him private lessons so he could be challenged more next year.

With all of the presents, except for Rapunzel's, unwrapped, Jack noted that there were only three, rather than four, packages for Rapunzel.

"Hiccup, did you forget to give Rapunzel a gift?" Jack asked.

"Nope, I was thinking of giving her something that couldn't be wrapped… An early return! Elsa told me that she was going to give me this map, and so I told her that I'll use it find Rapunzel's homeland, and bring her back." Hiccup replied.

"Sounds good to me, she wasn't too happy that her Mother made her come home." Merida stated.

"It's going to be a long flight, Hiccup." Elsa stated.

"I'm up for it, and it will be fun." He replied. He pulled out his wand and went upstairs for a moment, and came back down with a saddle fit to be worn by a Night Fury.

"Where did that come from?" Jack asked.

"My bed, I transfigured my pillow into this saddle. Now, I can't put it on myself, so will one of you come outside with me to put it on?" Hiccup asked.

Ω £ Ω

Christmas with Gothel was nice, and Rapunzel was given some nice presents, and managed to her baking and sewing done already, but now there wasn't much of anything to look forward to until the end of the break… Or so she thought.

∫ µ ∫

Gothel was downstairs when Mor'du arrived with their Master.

"What news do you have?" The Master asked in his weak voice.

"Your fears, Sir, they have been fulfilled. Rapunzel has befriended the Chosen Ones. At first I saw her having a snowball fight with them, but I wasn't sure until she told me about them." Gothel replied.

"I should kill you where you stand, Gothel, one of those little brats have cost me an eye!" Mor'du growled.

"You'll do no such thing, Mor'du, she is afraid, and her fear strengthens me. She knows that I have the power to age her." The Master told him.

"Also, I have been notified that the object you seek is in fact in the school. I can go there after the break and keep my eyes on the bumbling fools trying to locate it."

"It will make up for your faults, Gothel." The Master replied.

∫ µ ∫

Back upstairs, the night was falling, and Rapunzel saw something fly past her window, so she opened it and was delighted to find a navy and violet Night Fury hovering outside. She stepped aside and Hiccup flew in and morphed into a human and told her: "I'm here to take you back to Hogwarts. Get your things and let's go!"

Quickly, Hiccup wrote a note for Gothel to find:

_I am a friend of Rapunzel's and I came to take her back to Hogwarts as a gift to her. She really misses us, so we're flying to Hogwarts. Don't worry, she'll be safe with me, I'm an excellent flyer._

Rapunzel shrank her truck and gifts down to pocket size, Hiccup morphed back into a dragon, Rapunzel took her place on the saddle, and Hiccup took flight, only to double back so they could close the windows they flew through.

∫ µ ∫

After Mor'du and the Master left, Gothel went upstairs to check on Rapunzel, but she only found the note and her heart was filled with sheer terror. What would the Master do if he found out about this? Yet when Gothel looked outside the window, Rapunzel was nowhere to be found.

Ω £ Ω

It was the dead of night when Hiccup returned with Rapunzel. When Hiccup was human again, Rapunzel threw her arms around him saying that she never had a thrill like that before, and they ran up to Ravenclaw Tower.

Their friends waited up for them and gave them enthusiastic greetings when they entered the room, and handed Rapunzel her gifts: Jack gave her a scroll of a different story, Elsa had given her some Arendelle folk music to sing, and Merida got her a pair of boots she could wear for any occasion, otherwise Rapunzel didn't really like to wear shoes.

As for the gifts she gave her friends they were: A semi-casual suit for Jack that was enchanted to grow with him, a finer outfit for Hiccup so he could look presentable in either Corona or Arendelle but not too formal and it had the same enchantment as Jack's, a casual dress for Merida to do some running around and riding in, and a semi-formal dress for Elsa with ice-blue fabric, and pure white accents that was sure to look beautiful on her. Also, there were cookies for everyone.

"You know, I think that this has got to be one of the best Christmases I've ever had!" Rapunzel told them.

"This has been a pretty awesome Snoggletog for me." Hiccup replied, causing Rapunzel to laugh.

Ω £ Ω

**Well, this has been an interesting chapter.**

**Oh, I did a quick internet search, and did you guys know that Jack became Jack Frost at the age of 14?**

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16: It's in the News

**Chapter XV: It's in the News**

**Astrid: I don't really have a planned out writing schedule, I pretty much update as often as I can, it really depends on how long the chapters are and whether or not I feel like writing for this story. **

The morning after Christmas and Snoggletog, Merida had gotten a hold of a copy of the day's Daily Prophet, the number one newspaper in the wizzarding world. On that day the headline read that a large bear had been sighted in the Dark Forest. Merida knew which bear it must've been from the description written in the paper. Mor'du was out in the forest.

She ran for her stolen bed in the Ravenclaw dorm and collected her bow and quiver before going off to tell her friends that there was a chance that Toothless could be in danger.

"Merida, Toothless is a dragon, I'm sure he can take care of himself." Elsa told her.

"I don' know about ye, but don' ye think that it's a bit odd that when Hiccup turns he is about the same size as Toothless? I don' think he's fully grown. In fact, I think he's about our age. Plus, if this bear really is Mor'du, he could do some serious damage to our favorite dragon." Merida replied.

"We can't let that happen!" Rapunzel exclaimed. The girls dragged Hiccup and Jack with them and ran outside.

As they were entering the forest, Merida spotted a raven flying at low altitude heading towards the Black Lake, where Toothless liked to hang out.

Sure enough, as they reached the lake, they spotted a great bear sneaking up on Toothless, who was hanging upside-down from a tree. Hiccup's eyes went wide and he shouted the dragon's name, waking him, but also alerting the bear of their presence.

When Toothless spotted the bear, he gave him a blast and flew over to Hiccup to put himself between his friends and the bear.

"I was right, it is Mor'du!" Merida exclaimed readying her bow. She loosed her arrow and the demon bear dodged it, but then Elsa stepped forward and did something she always feared she'd do, she removed a glove and deliberately sent her ice magic into the heart of Mor'du to freeze it.

Mor'du recoiled with a howl of pain, and they retreated with Toothless following behind them.

"Elsa, what did ye do to him?" Merida asked when they reached the edge of the forest.

"I-I froze his heart. He is in great danger now, and I have no idea how he will thaw it. I don't even know how to thaw my creations, I just know how to shatter them." She replied while looking down and holding her hands close to her chest.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

"I hoped I would never see the day I froze a heart. Not after what I did to my sister's head. To this say she still has a white streak in her hair form that incident." Elsa replied. Jack pulled her in for a hug. Back at home, his sister, Pippa, was a common victim of his silly pranks, but there was a time when he pulled a joke where he led a group of kids into the forest to go play, and then he left them for a bit, came back dressed as a beast, and Pippa started crying when she reached home. So he had a sense of the guilt Elsa carried with her.

"So, what are we going to do about Toothless?" Merida asked while giving the dragon a scratch behind his ears.

"Mor'du should freeze and turn to ice, but if his heart thaws, we should keep him with us. Perhaps we should shrink him down to the size of a kitten." Elsa suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, but we'll have to keep him hidden in the castle." Hiccup replied. He pulled out his elder wand and shrank him down. When Toothless was done shrinking, the Night Fury flew up and made Hiccup's shoulder his perch.

"Now Hulda looks more like a dragon than Toothless." Jack teased.

"Perhaps he is smaller than he needs to be, but at least he'll be easy to hide." Hiccup replied. A cold wind blew across his face, and then he told his friends: "We should go back inside and warm up."

"We could sneak into the kitchen and I can make us some hot chocolate or apple cider." Rapunzel added.

"Sounds great." Her friends replied.

∫ µ ∫

Back in the forest, Mor'du had reverted back to his human form, and the raven Merida spotted earlier landed before him and changed to reveal that its true identity was Mother Gothel.

"You failed, and now _they_ have the dragon." She scolded.

"They caught me off guard." Mor'du replied.

"They read about your sighting I saw the whole thing. You attacked them, you dodged the Scot's arrow, and then the Snow Princess froze your heart. You do know that only an act of true love can save you now."

"Then leave me, I want to die in peace… Unless you can help me."

As a human, Mor'du was a prince who brought the destruction of his kingdom after falling into a witch's curse, making him the demon bear. However, in his current body he was actually fairly handsome, being tall, muscular, and in their years of working to terrorize the world together, Gothel marveled at the power he wielded. Their work together had brought them close, and Mor'du had proved to be an amazing member to their Master's Nightmare Legion in Gothel's eyes.

"As a matter of fact, there is something I can do for you." Gothel replied. She bent down and kissed Mor'du's lips, and thawed his heart, and she told him: "We work to bring fear into the world, and your work has always amazed me. You're only second to our master. Also, I wanted to thank you properly for giving me the beautiful second form of a raven."

∫ µ ∫

Rapunzel showed her friends to the kitchen and introduced them to Annie the house elf. Before they entered, Hiccup hid Toothless within his robes.

"So, what can Annie do for you?" She asked.

"We'd like some hot chocolate, please." Elsa replied. Annie turned away and brought back a teapot and tray of cups and a dish of small marshmallows for them.

"Thank you, Annie, and I also thought that you might like this." Rapunzel said while pulling out a small parcel. Annie opened it to find a lovely painting of a mountainous landscape.

"This is beautiful, Mistress, Annie thanks you." She replied.

"As lovely as your kitchen is, I felt that it could use something to brighten it up." Rapunzel told her. She also pulled out a box of cookies and gave them to Annie to share with the other elves. She thanked Rapunzel again and left her and her friends to enjoy their hot chocolate.

"Toothless, quit squirming!" Hiccup snapped in a whisper.

"Did you really expect a dragon to sit still in your robes?" Jack asked him.

"No, but he could at least make an attempt." He replied.

Elsa looked over to Merida and saw that she looked to be deep in thought. Curious, she asked her: "What's on your mind, Merida?"

"It's Mor'du… What was he doing in the forest, why was he after Toothless? Then there was the whole weird thing with Professor Jafar and Professor Pan. I wonder… would a Night Fury be good at tracking prey like a hound?" Merida asked.

"I'll have to as Professor Maleficent for that. Night Furies rely more of sight and sound than smell, but I suppose that if they knew the smell of something, they could use their noses to do some tracking." Hiccup replied.

Merida looked up to Elsa and asked her: "Would it be alright if I told me Dad about how ye handled Mor'du? Tha' bear took off his leg and he's been wantin' to kill him ever since."

"I don't mind, but please don't go on about my ice powers. I'd rather you guys and my parents be the only ones to know about them." She replied.

Ω £ Ω

**So why would the Nightmare Legion want to capture Toothless?**

**Oh, and I'm not planning on going in too deep with any Mor'thel ships. I needed Elsa to freeze his heart but it is not his tome to go. Also, Gothel just happened to be at the scene. **

**Alright, so I'm thinking maybe three more chapters before I go into summer. So see you then!**

**Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Letters

**Chapter XVII: Letters**

**Astrid on your last review: Are you referring to Hiccup's false leg? I'll need some specifics. Also, you may want to check out my Dragonstone series. I'm sure that you'll love them.**

_Dec. 29_

_Dearest Anna,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't come home for the winter holidays, but I've made some friends who wanted me to stay. Yeah, I'm sure that you'll be happy to know that I won't be shutting you out anymore, which means that when I do come home, I'll be spending some time with you._

_So my friends are: Rapunzel of Corona, Merida of DunBroch (you already know her as my pen pal), and Jack Overland, and then there's my best friend Hiccup Haddock III. I'm not kidding, that is his name. He is the Viking boy who contacted his tribe so our two lands can establish a trade route._

_I would very much like to invite them all to Arendelle for a day over the summer. I'm sure that we can have a lot of fun together, and you'll finally have the company you've been craving for so long. If they can't come over to Arendelle, then perhaps we can find a way to visit them._

_I know that you'd like Rapunzel, she knows how to bake delicious cookies, and she is so optimistic and free-spirited like you. Also there's Jack, he's apparently quite the prankster but he loves his stories and just enjoys having fun._

_At any rate, I want you to know that I miss you and that I want you to know that I love you and hope you had a good Christmas and New Years._

_Elsa_

Ω £ Ω

_Jan. 2_

_Dear Elsa,_

_Thank you so much for the letter, it really made my day to see Annabelle perched on my window with the letter with my name on it._

_It really makes me excited to know that this summer promises that I'll actually seeing you, and I would love to meet the friends you've made, although I'm not so sure about the Viking. Their Chief was a bit scary looking to me. He had this massive beard and huge horns on his helmet! However, if the Viking is your best friend, I'm sure that he can't be that scary._

_I miss you so much and hope that when you do come home, we can throw a big party for you. We could play games and eat lots of chocolate, and maybe your friends would like to come along._

_The Rapunzel girl you mentioned seems to be a lot of fun, and I hope that some of her personality has rubbed off on you, because then you'd be even more fun to hang around._

_Looking forward to seeing you again!_

_Anna _

Ω £ Ω

_DEC. 31_

_Dad and Gobber._

_I hope Snoggletog wasn't a complete disappointment without me, but I had some friends staying here and decided to keep them company._

_Gobber, I want to thank you for taking the time to make that necklace, my friend, Elsa, rather liked it._

_I know you both missed my Quidditch match in November, and I'm sure that you had a good reason not to, and I'm actually kind of glad that you weren't there. I lost the Snitch to the Hufflepuff team, and I think that would've disappointed you. It was a close game until the end though and I didn't crash this time._

_At any rate I hope the dragons weren't too much of a problem this season and that you're in as few pieces as possible._

_Hiccup_

Ω £ Ω

_JAN. 3_

_Hiccup,_

_Stoick's been rather busy lately, so he asked me to write you this letter._

_So, we paid a visit to the two kingdoms you told us about and we have established trade routes with them, and I really should thank you. With the silk we got from them, I can honestly say that I've never had a better pair of skivvies! Also the chocolate we got from Arendelle is amazing._

_I missed you at the shop, Hiccup, you would've been a big help for the Snoggletog season._

_Everyone seems to be doing fine, even better than normal with all the chocolate going around, and I haven't had to make any prosthetics lately, so everyone is good here._

_I better be going, see you later! _

_Gobber_

Ω £ Ω

_1/3 _

_Dear Mother and Pippa,_

_I hope that the two of you had a good Christmas and New Year without me._

_My friends were really generous to me. I got a nice box of odds and ends from my Viking friend, Hiccup, and since my other close friends are Princesses, they gave me books and clothes! Still I was actually happier to see how much they liked what I gave them! I gave them decorated scrolls with stories the villagers gave me, and a stuffed animal made of rags for the Viking, he actually told me that the smell from the stuffing inside of it made him think of home. Oh, and one princess, named Elsa, got a little wooden figure of herself, she doesn't seem to have a lot of self-esteem, but it seemed to make her feel better._

_I've learned some spells that will help us out around the house, Mother, and I can hardly wait to show them to you!_

_Pippa, there is so much I want to tell you about Hogwarts, but I hope that you can wait until I can tell you about them in person, trust me, it will be worth the wait!_

_Mother, my friends and I have been talking about visiting each other over the summer. If that is possible for us, I would like Pippa to come with me, especially if it is to Elsa's kingdom. Elsa has a little sister too that Pippa can play with._

_Jack_

Ω £ Ω

_1/7_

_Dear Jack,_

_Pippa and I miss you dearly, but we are glad that you're having fun at Hogwarts._

_The villagers actually seem to miss you too. The other kids aren't inclined to play the tricks you pulled when you were here, and we seem to miss that, but I hope that you're not causing trouble at Hogwarts. Also I felt a sense of relief that you found such generous friends, and you said that they were royalty no less, that's amazing! I do hope that they're a good influence on you._

_Aside from the Christmas celebration, nothing much has happened here, but Pippa got a nice little coat from Mrs. Johnson, bless her heart, and I bought her a pair of ice skates from some traders, she's been wanting a pair for a while, but just my luck, they're a bit big for her. She should be able to wear them for the next winter though._

_Oh, and the idea of visiting your friends sounds lovely, I would be happy to let you and Pippa visit them if that is possible, but you're spending some time with me first!_

_Mother_

Ω £ Ω

_27 Dec._

_Dear Mother,_

_I am sorry I took off so suddenly, but my friend came all the way to my tower to pick me up, I couldn't turn him away, that would've been rude and ungrateful! So I write you this note to tell you that I returned to Hogwarts safe and sound! _

_Please don't be mad at me, you know I love you. I just wanted to be with my friends for this Christmas, and flying with my friend was the most amazing thing that happened since I first set foot into Hogwarts; and I promise that if a friend suddenly comes over for an unplanned visit to my tower, I'll tell you that they're there!_

_Rapunzel_

Ω £ Ω

_1 Jan._

_Dear Flower,_

_I was rather upset that you suddenly left without saying 'goodbye' but as long you're safe I suppose that I can't be that upset with you. I'll just assume that the fault goes to that friend of yours. However, if that happens again, I don't think I could stand to let you go back to Hogwarts._

_Stay safe, Flower, and don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!_

_Mother Gothel_

Ω £ Ω

Merida didn't send a letter for fear that her mother would send her a lecture about how to be a princess, however she was relieved to receive a note that her mother was pregnant. She hoped desperately that the baby was going to be a boy, she figured that if she was a sister a boy her mother would ease up on the princess lessons.

It was the eighth of January and the winter break was coming to a close when she received the note. In a couple more days, classes would resume and Hiccup promised to ask Professor Maleficent about Dragonstones during his private lessons.

Ω £ Ω

**Filler chapter, I know, but hey the climax to this year is pretty close!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Secret

**Chapter XVIII: The Secret**

Before term began again, Merida was roaming the halls when she stumbled upon Jafar and Pan having another spat, Those two really should keep their mouths shut because now Merida found out where they would be heading soon:

"Jafar, please, I know where it is! It's in a hidden room beginning on the ground floor, but it's guarded! It is heavily guarded!" Pan exclaimed.

"Then I'll be sure that we're prepared for when the Nightmares go in for their search." Jafar replied. That was all Merida cared to listen to before she ran for her Ravenclaw friends to report what she heard.

∫ µ∫

"So Jafar needs to prepare these… _Nightmares_ before he goes down to get the stone?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, but it is heavily guarded. We should study up on out spells if we want to get it before _he_ does." Merida replied while pulling out her notes.

"I think I'll do some potion brewing then." Rapunzel stated. She went up to her room and brought down some herbs, ingredients, and her cauldron to place over the fire. She brewed several healing solutions for fear that she could not use her hair in case her friends got hurt while they were going down to beat Jafar to the stone.

Ω £ Ω

Let it be known that Hiccup Haddock never goes back on his word. He was on his way to his private lesson with Professor Maleficent, this time he was going alone. Elsa Wanted to go, but he thought that it would arouse suspicions if she was there when he asked Maleficent the question Merida wanted him to ask.

"Well, well, good evening Mr. Haddock." Maleficent greeted when Hiccup stepped into the room. He looked around to find that she had set up shaped wooden targets about the room, some of which depicted prey or foes, while others depicted friendly faces of children.

"Do I get to blast these tonight?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, you're a novice flyer now so I believe that it is time that you learn to control your firepower. Sometimes dragons have a nasty habit of shooting or breathing whatever projection they produce when sneezing." Maleficent replied.

"This sounds like fun, but before we start, I'd like to ask you something."

"Alright, go ahead."

"I was doing some reading in the library, when I came across a mention of an interesting object. Would you mind elaborating what a Dragonstone is?" Hiccup asked. Maleficent tensed up with her back to him, and that was the only cue Hiccup needed to know that there was, in fact, a Dragonstone within the castle.

"Of course, it seems reasonable that you'd be interested in an object like that." She replied, turning to face Hiccup. She clasped her hands together and told him: "A Dragonstone is a mystical gem that is created by a large group of dragons, flying in a circle sending their projections into the center. Oftentimes the final projection is made by a Night Fury. It is said that the Dragonstones hold many powers, and that they can call out to dragons so they can be found by the beasts. For humans, a stone gan give them the ability to understand or talk to the beasts, or give them the power to control them, and that is all I will say about them. So, let's get on with the lesson."

Hiccup switched his form and Maleficent presented him with a bowl of ground black pepper.

"I believe that the simplest way for you to learn how to shoot your plasma blasts will be to sneeze. If you sniff it while facing the east wall, the rest of the room should be fine." Maleficent explained.

Hiccup took one small whiff of the pepper and sneezed a blast right into a target shaped like a wild boar. He wiped his nose with a foreleg and looked over to Maleficent, giving her a gummy grin.

"Good, now let's see if you can hit a target without the help of pepper." Maleficent replied, she waved her wand to show another target, but this time it was a sweet unicorn, and Hiccup didn't fire. He sent a look over to Maleficent who told him: "I need to test your self-restraint."

With another wave of her wand a target of an enemy Viking showed and he, on his own will, blew that one to bits.

Several more targets met the same fate as the enemy Viking, but there was a handful that was spared. Maleficent awarded ten points to Ravenclaw now that he knew all of the fundamentals to his draconic form, and sent Hiccup back to his dorm.

∫ µ ∫

"It's a Dragonstone alright." Hiccup told Elsa and Rapunzel.

"Really, Maleficent told you?" Rapunzel asked.

"When I asked her about them, she tensed up, gave me very limited information about them, and then she refused to say anymore about them. However, she did tell me that one of the stone's powers is to control dragons. Think about what that would mean if that stone gets into the wrong hands!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"If that is the case, we should search for it the moment Jafar shows any sign of going to get it himself." Elsa stated.

Ω £ Ω

**It's a bit of a short chapter, but I think that it gets its point across.**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Underground

**Chapter XIX: Underground**

**It has been brought to my attention that I should tell you guys what suggestions I liked for Merida's special ability. Personally, I favored the telekinesis and fate-predicting abilities. Some of you may be wondering if Hiccup will ride Toothless in this story… You'll have to keep reading.**

Merida and Jack have been doing some extra snooping around the school to see when Jafar was planning to go after the stone, but when they peeked in through his office doorway, they really only saw him writing up the latest tests and grading homework, and Jafar was just like any other teacher during the lessons, he didn't act suspicious at all!

By now it was early March, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dmitri Northland, had taught them several defensive and attack spells. The spell '_incendio'_ was a bit problematic with Jack and Elsa with them being elementals of snow and ice and the spell created fire. Merida and Hiccup were the most gifted on the group with that spell, Rapunzel was only fair at it, and she seemed to not have a care for using magic to start fires. However, _'verdimillious duo'_ appeared to be rather useful and Rapunzel was the finest at that one in the group; this spell was great for dueling, but also helped to locate objects hidden by dark magic and to create light, but if they needed light _'lumos' _was good for that.

Getting to the end of his tether, with want of some excitement to happen within the stresses of homework and studying, Jack told Merida during one breakfast: "I'm about ready to go after the Dragonstone myself if we don't get to it soon enough."

"Do ye really think we could do it right now?" Merida asked him.

"We've learned a lot over these past several months. Also, with the exception of you for some reason, we have our own special powers: Hiccup's a dragon, Elsa and I are elementals, and Rapunzel has her magic hair, and you have your bow and sword." Jack replied.

"Oi, I'm a good witch too, and ye know it!" Merida snapped.

"True, but unlike the rest of us, you don't seem to have any natural powers other than your ability to cast spells." Jack replied. Merida glared at him, but then her attention was caught on the staff table. Professor Pan was whispering in Jafar's ear, and his hands were trembling.

"Well now this is interesting. It looks like we may go after the Dragonstone tonight." Merida whispered in Jack's ear.

∫ µ ∫

When breakfast was over, Jack and Merida told their Ravenclaw friends that Professor Pan made a nervous report to Jafar.

"Alright, well, if they've planned something, then it is up to us to beat them to the Dragonstone. Professor Maleficent said that these gems can sort of call out to dragons. So I'll bring Toothless along." Hiccup replied. They were successful in keeping their dragon friend a secret, the whole group would often take some fish and chicken from the tables during mealtimes, they used the fry pan Rapunzel got from Annie to hold Elsa's snow and ice, which would melt into the dragon's water supply, and he did his toilet by flying over the forest and lying right back whenever Hiccup could release him. However, the dragon had developed enough affection to emerge from under Hiccup's bed, where the dragon hid whenever someone came into the room, when it was Hiccup's bedtime and curl up on his chest. At times students saw the dragon cuddling with Hiccup, but luckily for Hiccup, they've mistaken Toothless for a cat!

Ω £ Ω

Late that night, Jack and Merida snuck out of the Gryffindor dorm and over to Ravenclaw tower, where they met up with Hiccup, a one-gloved Elsa, and a loose-haired Rapunzel. With her hair loose, Rapunzel's hair was easily over twenty feet long, and so she carried a great deal of its length with one arm and carried her Hawthorn wand in the other, also several potions in her pockets. Merida had her bow and quiver slung over her shoulder, Elsa's bare hand meant that she was prepared to use her elemental powers, and Hiccup had the shrunken Toothless perched on his shoulder, and he held his elder wand in hand.

"Alright, we're all here and ready, now let's go!" Jack told them.

"Shh, Jack, be quiet. We don't know what we may encounter on the way down." Hiccup whispered, and without another moment to spare, they began their journey down to the ground floor.

It wasn't easy, there were a few teachers and other staff members roaming the halls, patrolling for students, or perhaps intruders. Whenever they came across one they had to hide wherever they could or cause a distraction in order to get around them. Luckily there were some doors cracked open, heavy curtains to hide behind, and luck happened to be on their side as they snuck through the castle.

"Ok we're on the ground floor now. Toothless, go." Hiccup said. Toothless had his ears raised already and he took flight, only to stop at every corner to keep on tracking down some unheard sound. They still had to watch out for staff members though, but they moved fast.

Then, Toothless came across a large hanging tapestry and hovered in front of it, as if he was looking for an entrance to another corridor. Hiccup looked closely at the confused dragon. His ears were erect, pupils were slits, and he just had to get past this tapestry.

Hiccup took the bottom of the tapestry and lifted it up to reveal a concealed door raised up on the wall. Hiccup cast an '_alohamora' _charm on the door and the lock clicked allowing the group to enter without trouble.

"Careful, I heard Professor Pan tell Jafar that this place is heavily guarded." Merida told her friends.

As they walked into the corridor, torches lit as they approached them, and they found that the corridor just led to a large staircase that led downward. Down, down, down the stairs went, until they leveled off into a passage with floors of earth. They were underground, that was certain.

Thirty paces into the twisted passage, and it opened up to a room… filled with water and a door on the other side. Elsa raised her hand ready to freeze it, but Hiccup stopped her saying: "I wouldn't do that. For all we know, the door on the other side could be locked, charmed to not be unlocked with a spell, and the key hidden in the water, and we don't know if there is anything in the water that you might kill by freezing it."

"So what do ye suppose we do?" Merida asked.

"Elsa, do you think that you can just make a little boat out of ice?" Hiccup asked. Elsa raised her hand and created a little canoe rowboat, complete with oars, placed it in the water, and she and Jack got in it. Toothless also decided to make his perch on Elsa's shoulder. Jack took the oars and rowed across the water to the door and they tried it once with just a turn of the knob, and another after an '_alohamora' _ charm. Hiccup was right, there had to be a key, and it had to be in the water.

"Hiccup, will ye be willin' to take a swim?" Merida asked. He tested the water and told her: "If I swam as a human, I'd freeze, and I have no experience swimming as a dragon, but I'll try to find the key. Hey Jack, Elsa, would you mind enlarging Toothless until he's his normal size now?"

"That's not such a good idea because the door is too small for a dragon to get through, we'll either have to shrink him back down or leave him behind." Jack called back. He understood that Hiccup wanted some cover if there was anything hostile in the water, and so Hiccup asked Merida to ready an arrow and Elsa to prepare her ice magic. Hiccup jumped into the air, morphing into a Night Fury, before sweeping over the surface looking for the key.

Of course, as he spotted something, a creature leapt out of the water at him. It was big, it was blue, and it produced a great roar… It was a Thunderdrum. Everyone screamed, Toothless took flight to shoot at the beast, and Merida fired an arrow into the dragon's eye. The Thunderdrum roared with agony, the noise messed with Hiccup's sights, but he caught something hanging off of the dragon's tail…

… It was the key!

Hiccup roared at Toothless to stop shooting the Thunderdrum, and go for the tail he also looked over to Elsa and Jack and made a circular motion with his hand. It was a vague message, but still, they knew that it meant that he wanted them freeze the water solid. With their combined efforts, the elementals had the job done in a few seconds, and the Thunderdrum was quite alarmed to lose a route of escape, and it was getting too dangerous. Hiccup and Toothless both blasted the Thunderdrum's head and the beast fell unconscious. Hiccup landed returning to human form and he collected the key from the dragon's tail, and Toothless perched on his shoulder.

"Jack, would you care to do the honors?" Hiccup asked, handing over the key. Jack took the key and unlocked the door.

"Elsa, I don't want us to be followed, so can you make a barrier?" Rapunzel asked. With a motion of her hand, Elsa created a wall of spikes of ice.

The next room had no door and was covered in vines.

"Stop! It's Devil's Snare!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"It's a plant that will constrict you or strangle you to death unless you stay relaxed, however, it can't stand light, especially the light of the sun. Let me go first, and then walk on my trailing hair when it starts glowing." Rapunzel told them. She stepped forward into the room singing her song, and her friends followed her hair when she was in position, and she began singing. The glow of her hair made the Devil's Snare retreat and they fell through the plant onto a hard floor below.

"Ouch! I think that my first landing after flying as a dragon went smoother than that!" Hiccup stated.

"At least ye didn't look as ridiculous as ye did back then!" Merida teased.

They got to their feet and proceeded into the next room, only to find evidence that someone had gotten there before they did. The next door was guarded by a large gargoyle and it opened by taking a hit to the eye with a projectile. In this case it was a spear, but the door was still open.

"Darn, this would've been the perfect obstacle for me!" Merida complained.

"Hey, you took out the eye of that monster from the water." Jack told her.

"In the Viking territory, we call that dragon a Thunderdrum." Hiccup replied.

They continued into the next room, going down another flight of stairs which opened up to another room to challenge them.

"Come on, this is no longer fun! I just want to get to Jafar and finish this!" Jack complained. In front of them was a door blocked by a figure of a spider that looked real enough to frighten those with arachnophobia, above it was a riddle, and in front of it were objects that would unlock the door.

The riddle read:

_Fiend of my prey is a fiend of mine._

_As a spider I flee before it._

It sounded simple enough, spiders shared the same predators as their prey at times.

Here was where the puzzle came in.

In front of the spider was: a bird, bat, lizard, and a rather monstrous snake. All of these creatures could eat the prey of spiders and spiders themselves.

"That isn't your average spider. In one of my father's books, I found a passage on these gigantic spiders that are so large they could eat people or cows! There was another snake creature described as a Basilisk, and they can kill you by looking at you in the eye." Jack told his friends.

"So move the snake." Elsa told him. Jack picked up the snake and nearly screamed when the spider suddenly scurried away from the door. Toothless let out a hiss while glaring at the spider, but Jack opened the door and they walked into the final room.

The final room looked as if it was made of ice and in the center stood three towers of foggy glass, and there stood the villain who had beaten them there… To their surprise….

"Professor Pan?" They questioned.

Pan turned with a start.

"But I heard ye! Ye and Jafar! _Jafar!_" Merida exclaimed.

"He does seem like the type, I'll admit, but he and his parrot don't like to get their hands dirty. Now, it is best that the five of you return to your dorms. You don't belong here!" Pan told them.

"We're not fools! You're here to steal the Dragonstone!" Jack snapped.

"It's not for my own gain!" Pan shouted back. He stepped away from the group as they stepped towards them.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asked him. Then he saw something strange, they all did, and it made Toothless growl. Pan's shadow was moving on its own. It moved across the floor and floated up on a wall, putting its hands on its hips.

"They… the Nightmares, they've corrupted my shadow. They use it to spy on me and to make me do their bidding." Pan admitted holding his head low. The group stepped forward, but Pan looked back up to them with a glare and snapped: "Do you understand now? If I get the stone for them, I will be freed from them! Now if I could just get it!"

The shadow bent over and a voice echoed through the room: "Animagus."

"Hiccup, come!" Pan snapped pointing a Yew wand at him, and Hiccup stepped, unwillingly, forward with Toothless still perched on his shoulder. The Night Fury suddenly acted as if it was fighting against a noise by thrashing his head around and trying to cover his ears.

Pan seized Toothless, and the dragon screeched, but Pan just gave him a zap with his wand to knock him out.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed as Pan threw the dragon aside.

"He'll be fine, but you shouldn't have had him anyway. It's against school rules to tame animals in the forest. Now, Hiccup, you're going to help me get the Dragonstone, and we'll be on our way. There is a riddle on a plaque on the floor, but it is confusing, which is why you were able to find me here."

Hiccup looked between the towers of glass, and read the plaque, it only said something that was a bit confusing to understand, and that was the purpose of it, so Hiccup and his friends had to improvise.

Suddenly, a ball of snow struck the side of Pan's head. He turned to find Jack laughing hysterically. Pan glared at him and petrified him with a jinx, making him fall with a dull 'THUD' .

"JACK!" The girls exclaimed.

"He's fine! That spell is easily reversed, but unless you want to end up like him, you better behave!" Pan snarled. This Pan was completely different from the one they knew. Their professor was normally gentle but firm, now he was a monster!

_Come on, I just want to find the stone! I don't even want to use it! I just want to keep it away from evil! _ Hiccup thought, looking at the glass towers.

Out of nowhere, Hiccup felt a weight grow in one of his pockets and a twinge of realization in his chest. He stuck his hand in the pocket and felt something hard and smooth. He couldn't help but to pull it out. It was a beautiful oval-shaped gem the color of his plasma blast, and as he held it, the power of the stone turned his nails into claws, and the contacting skin was covered in scales. Quickly he hid the stone back in his pocket and backed away slowly.

"He has it!" The echoing voice hissed. Pan turned to look at Hiccup backing away, and raised his wand, but Elsa struck him with a large snowball, Merida attacked him with a 'Flipendo' spell, and Rapunzel lassoed a loop of her hair around Pan's wand hand and pulled him down to the ground with all of her strength. Hiccup morphed into a Night Fury again to be sure that Pan couldn't get the stone from him.

Now, Pan knew that he had lost. He was outnumbered, disarmed, and had no way of getting the stone off of Hiccup now.

And the Nightmares knew hat.

A tall black figure appeared in the corner of the room, facial features hidden, and a black sand began to surround them. Elsa was the only one to make a run for help, while Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida were left to witness the unfolding events.

Pan was panicking, and he was struck by a bolt of sand that spread across his body as he screamed, and he disappeared now part of the sand. It shaped into several sinister horses, and they disappeared before the black figure knocked the three friends out before vanishing.

Ω £ Ω

Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup awoke to find themselves in the infirmary. Elsa, Professor Maleficent, and Headmaster Lunar were there for them. Maleficent was holding the small Toothless in her arms.

"What's going on?" Merida asked.

"Elsa came to us, saying that you needed help in the room of the Dragonstone." Lunar replied.

"The word of your heroics has spread throughout the school." Maleficent added.

"The five of you have broken many school rules, but given the circumstances, we've decided to reward you than punish you. Even we did not suspect Professor Pan to be a part of this." Lunar told them.

"What happened to him anyway?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid that he has been taken by dark forces, and I do not want to explain what they are to you just yet." Lunar replied.

"He said something about Nightmares, saying that they corrupted his shadow." Rapunzel stated.

"That's true." Lunar replied.

"Sir, what happened to the Dragonstone? I had it in my pocket." Hiccup asked. Lunar drew out the beautiful gem and handed it to Hiccup, telling him: "Given where you're from and the form you've been given as an animagus, I cannot think of a better person to hold it. Treat it well, Mister Haddock, Dragonstones know when they are being abused, but they are a wonderful treasure. Use it to help protect your village and the dragons, and you'll make Hogwarts very proud of you. As for the rest of you, some admirers have given you tokens, specifically one little elf by the name of Annie." He glanced over to Rapunzel with a smile.

"However, I do have one question to ask: How did you befriend a wild Night Fury?" Maleficent asked.

"We met him the day I found out I was an animagus. When he saw me become the same type of dragon he is, he became fascinated with us and we made friends with him." Hiccup replied.

"Well we can't separate devoted friends now. The dragon may stay as your friend as long as you treat each other well." Lunar told them. With a twinkle in his eye, he and Maleficent took their leave, wishing them a good recovery, and left Toothless to keep them company.

Ω £ Ω

**So, this was a rather unusual chapter to write, especially when you count that Professor Pan is based off of Disney's Peter Pan. Wow, that was weird.**

**Please review and follow!**


	20. Chapter 20: Term Papers

**Chapter XX: Term Papers**

With the rumors of what happened to Professor Pan in the underground spreading throughout Hogwarts; Elsa, Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida become the new school celebrities, and even after they were released from the infirmary, they were still receiving tokens from their admirers. This was great because it helped them, and their other friends to take their minds off of the upcoming end-of-term papers and exams.

As they were studying in the library, Elsa told her friends: "I've asked my parents if it would be alright if you could visit Arendelle over the summer, and they were delighted that I asked. Also, her birthday in on June 21st, so I figured that as a gift to her, I could invite you guys. You see, after I froze her head, I shut her out until I came here, and so she'll appreciate the company."

"I doubt that Mother Gothel would let me go to a strange land. She really doesn't want me outside our tower, says she wants to keep me from all the bad in the world." Rapunzel stated.

"Well, after what you've been through in the underground, she didn't do a good job. You really could've been hurt down there, but you pulled through." Jack replied.

"Also, if she wouldn't let you leave your tower to visit Arendelle, I could swing by your tower again and take you there myself." Hiccup told Rapunzel.

"Alright, looks like I can go then, whether mother wants me to or not!" She replied.

"Thank you, this will mean the world to my sister and I." Elsa told them.

"How old is your sister?" Jack asked.

"She's eight." Elsa replied.

"So is my sister, I'll have to bring her along with me… but I will be concerned about what she has to wear. She'll be the only one dressed like a poor peasant. Sure, my family may be poor peasants, but-"

"Jack, my family can work something out for her. I'm sure that Anna would be more than happy to let your sister borrow one of her own dresses, or my parents could have one made for her if you come within a week of Anna's birthday." Elsa interjected.

"She'll love that, and so will my mother. Would we be staying at your palace?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, we have plenty of rooms to spare for guests. The same goes for the rest of you." Elsa replied.

Ω £ Ω

At the end of term, the friends got high marks on their exams on their term papers, and they passed all of their classes with flying colors. Jack was ecstatic, Hogwarts was going to be the only education he had, and to know that he was going to be a great wizard made him really happy. Hiccup and the others were already fairly confident that they will make strides into becoming great wizards, but in the years to come, they weren't too certain as to how they would achieve this greatness.

As it was the final day of school, and the exciting rumors of what happened in the underground had died down, and all the exams and term papers were over and done with, it was just a great day for people to hand out their addresses, and to relax.

"I really can't wait to come back here." Rapunzel told the girls in her dorm.

"Yes, it feels a bit strange to be going home." Another girl replied.

"I'll miss it here too, but I can hardly wait to see my sister again." Elsa stated.

"At least you'll see her tomorrow." The other girl told her.

When they were all packed to leave, Elsa and Rapunzel went down to the Common Room to meet with Hiccup.

"So, how will you be getting home?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'll be shrinking down my trunk and fly home on my own. I'll leave here as a dragon, with my broom, trunk, and wand in a bag; but once I get close to Berk, I'll change back and finish the journey on my broom." Hiccup replied.

"Sounds like fun, I'll be meeting up with Mother and we'll get back to our tower with floo powder." Rapunzel told him.

"I'll be going back home on a ship. Wait, Hiccup, what are you going to do about Toothless?" Elsa said.

"He's staying here. I doubt that I can keep him hidden on Berk, plus it's not safe there for him, and I certainly can't hide him under my bed like I did here. So the best thing for him is to stay here." He replied.

"We should say 'goodbye' to him." Rapunzel stated.

∫ µ ∫

They had gathered Merida and Jack before going into the forest, but to their surprise, they didn't find Toothless in his usual area by the lake. The dragon had been released into the forest after their adventure in the underground.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out.

"Huh, looks like he's not here." Jack stated. The group turned around, and the black dragon jumped from a tree and landed right on top of Hiccup and started to nuzzle him!

"AGH, TOOTHLESS! Yeah, I'm glad to see you too!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Aww, he loves you." Rapunzel said.

"Thank you, Rapunzel. AGH, no, Toothless, stop that!" Hiccup exclaimed as the dragon began licking his face.

"Hey, Toothless, come here!" Rapunzel called. The Night Fury got off of Hiccup and bounded over to her. He rubbed against her like a cat and rolled around on the grass for a bit before Hiccup told him: "I don't know if you can really understand us, but will be gone for a few months, but don't worry, we'll be back by the end of summer."

Toothless looked at him with sadness in his eyes, he did understand what Hiccup told him; but after that day it was time for them to go home, and Toothless won't be seeing them until the end of summer break. However, it was all a good year.


	21. Chapter 21: Summering in Arendelle

**Chapter XXI: Summering in Arendelle**

**Apologies if the previous chapter had an odd ending for you, but it was deliberate because I wanted the word count to be an even 40,000. Which was pretty cool. Now, here is a chapter I've been looking forward to write.**

Hiccup was happy to be back on Berk again, he was greeted fondly by Gobber and his family and was soon back in the shop to help Gobber out with the backed-up orders, but this time, he felt a sense of dread as he worked on the weapons. He knew that these weapons were destined to taste the blood of dragons, and there was a dragon within him.

As Hiccup worked in the shop, he devised a plan to protect both Berk and the dragons. Late at night, he would sneak out and go flying as a Night Fury, pretending to flee from Berk or ward off the dragons hoping to invade the island. No one would see him and the dragons wouldn't be bothering his homeland so long as they listened to him.

Indeed, he tried this out the first night he was there, and he managed to direct an incoming flock of dragons away from Berk by pretending to flee from the island. The incoming dragons noticed that he was a Night Fury and turned around straight away without hesitation.

_Good, I'll be able to protect both Berk and the dragons._ Hiccup thought as he watched the dragons fly away. He turned to circle around the island a few more times to make sure that no more dragons were coming; and when the coast was clear, he flew back home, returned to human form, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

That morning, after his father left the house, he went up to his room, opened his trunk, put on a glove, opened a leather pouch, and pulled out the Dragonstone. The beautiful gem was far from being his most prized possession, in fact he treasured the presents he got as Snoggletog gifts from his friends even more than the Dragonstone, but the stone was an object of curiosity for Hiccup. He knew that it could allow him to communicate with dragons, control the beasts, and if he held it with his bare hand it would turn his nails into claws and scales would form on his skin. The thought that it had the power to change people into dragons crossed his mind, but if that were true, he would have to make something to keep it on his person. For now, it was safe in his trunk.

∫ µ ∫

Even in the days to come he had it fairly good; Snotlout ignored him, he was happily working in the shop with Gobber, and the other pre-teens on Berk were actually willing to give him the time of day. Astrid Hofferson was especially interested in him now. She once asked for Hiccup to show her magic, so he pulled out his Elder wood wand and casted a charm that to make a pear in a cart start levitating. He directed the pear over to Astrid, and she took it right out of the air and used her small dagger to slice the fruit up and she shared it with Hiccup.

However, Hiccup's time spent on Berk through June was short-lived. The day he returned he told his father that he had been invited to Arendelle and that he could fly there on his own. Since Gobber would be caught up on backed-up orders by the time Hiccup wanted to leave, Stoick couldn't see any reason to reject his trip. Hiccup knew several defensive charms and had gained a lot more experience in flying through his Quidditch matches.

As Hiccup got ready for his trip by packing his wand, the suit Rapunzel made for him as a Snoggletog gift, and his present for Elsa's little sister. When out-of-the-blue, a falcon and an owl flew in through his window and made their perches by Hulda. Hiccup recognized the owl as Rapunzel's Polaris, and Merida was the only person he knew who sent her mail using falcons.

He read Rapunzel's message first and found out that her Mother Gothel would be allowing her to travel to Arendelle via floo powder and that she'll be showing up on the 20th. Merida, on the other hand was begging him to pick her up because her mother was insisting that she'd stay to practice being a princess, and Merida wasn't too happy about that.

_If I'd marry her she wouldn't have to worry about being a princess at all._ Hiccup mused. As the son of a Chief he understood many different political affairs, including the circumstances of marriage and establishing peace.

After shrinking down his clothes and the present for the princess, Hiccup stored his wand in his bag and wrote to Merida:

_I'll come for you._

He rolled up the parchment and sent the falcon away. As for Polaris, he sent the Barred owl away without a response, Rapunzel's letter didn't need one, and now that he was all set to go, he said 'goodbye' to his father and Gobber, and asked them to look after Hulda for him, and he took off on his broom. Once Berk was out of sight, he morphed into a Night Fury. His next stop was Scotland.

Ω £ Ω

Merida was miserable, the very day she got home, without a moment to rest from her trip, her mother started up her princess lessons. And once they started, they didn't stop! Elinor started her off with how to properly dance with a gentleman, and then she went into giving speeches, and history lessons. Really, all Merida wanted to do was saddle up on a horse and fire her arrows into targets she set up in the glen. The only bit of happiness she got out of her summer so far was receiving Hiccup's note. With all the lessons her mother was giving her, she barely had time to eat, sleep, and toilet herself.

On the night of the 17th, she looked out her window with a pout, until she saw something pass over the stars, blocking out their light. She got to her feet with a bright smile on her face as the figure she saw drew in close to the castle, as Merida opened up her window to let the creature in. As the beast passed through the window it morphed into…

"HICCUP!" Merida cried out, and she ran to embrace her friend. She was so happy to see him that she just about broke into tears.

"Good to see you too, Merida, now are you set to go?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah, I am, so let's go!" Merida told him. Hiccup spotted her quiver and stole an arrow, and went outside her room for a moment to use the arrow to pin a note on her door that read:

_I heard that Merida was miserable, so I'm taking her to Arendelle where she'll have some _safe_ fun with other princesses and friends and celebrate Princess Anna's Birthday. I promise that I'll have her back by the 25__th__, maybe a bit earlier._

_-A friend of Merida's from school._

"Ok, so, what will your ride be, Merida, my broom, or dragon-back?" Hiccup asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Dragon, please." Merida replied. Hiccup morphed back into a Night Fury and Merida hopped on his back and they took off with Merida cheering in celebration of her freedom. THIS was what summer break was supposed to feel like!

Ω £ Ω

On the 14th, Jack and his family had arrived via floo powder and Elsa was ecstatic to see them when they entered her palace through the fireplace. She happily dragged her sister, Anna, to meet them and embraced Jack and shook hands with both his mother and Pippa, and introduced her family.

"Elsa has told us many things about her friends, and has asked us if we could have one of our personal tailors to make your daughter a dress or two. We will be happy to pay for them, and we can have something nice made for you too." The Queen told them.

"That would be very lovely." Jack's mother replied. She and Pippa left with the Queen, leaving Jack and the sisters alone with the King. Jack was already wearing the casual outfit Rapunzel had made for him and in his hands he held a basket of apples he and his sister had picked just for Anna.

"I know it's a bit early, but Happy Birthday, Anna." Jack told her. The basket was actually filled with many different types of apples, and with a smile on her face, she hugged Jack and thanked him.

"So, Princesses, what's fun to do around here?" Jack asked.

"Follow me!" Anna told him, and they ran upstairs into her room.

∫ µ ∫

They spent several hours in Anna's room playing games and telling stories. Jack would often borrow Anna's toys and use them as props as he told his stories, which always made Anna and Elsa laugh, and they even kept this up when Pippa returned from the tailors and joined them.

By that night Elsa had shown them to their rooms and they were all amazed that they had reserved one for each of them, all of them were rather extravagant, and the generosity of the King and Queen had finally brought Jack's mother to tears.

"Anyone whose child has helped Elsa to come out of her shell and her world of fear shall be treated as equals to ourselves." The King explained, and Jack's mother wailed in happiness.

Ω £ Ω

By the 19th, Anna and Elsa met up with Hiccup and Merida. Hiccup had landed and transformed just outside of the kingdom so he wouldn't frighten anybody when he showed up. Merida was so happy to be in Arendelle that she was dancing in the streets, and she purchased a big box of chocolate for Anna as a present and a little gold bracelet.

Elsa practically squealed when she saw two more of her friends show up, and once again, she dragged Anna to meet them.

"So, you're the famous Hiccup, Elsa has told us and written quite a bit about you. Also, we'd like to thank you for helping us establish the trade route between our kingdom and your tribe." The King told him.

"Thank you… So, Elsa, this is a pretty impressive place you got here. OAF!" Hiccup said, but Elsa pulled him into a tight embrace, and Anna giggled and sang: "Hiccup and Elsa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"ANNA!" Hiccup and Elsa snapped, and the two of them took a step away from each other, and Jack and Pippa also giggled.

Later on that day, the tailor arrived at the palace with the dresses for Pippa and her mother. The one Pippa put on first was a semi-formal dress with a black, embroidered bodice, light green sleeves and a forest green skirt.

"Pippa, you look beautiful." Everyone had told her. So, for the remainder of the time she would spend in Arendelle, she'll feel just like a princess that the other girls were.

∫ µ ∫

Rapunzel didn't show up until the 21st with Mother Gothel, and while the King and Queen had reserved separate rooms for them, Gothel insisted that she and Rapunzel shared a room. The King and Queen thought that this was unusual, but they didn't protest.

"Wow, you have amazing hair." Anna told Rapunzel.

"Thank you, and Happy Birthday, Anna." She replied.

With all the friends there, it was time for Anna to open presents. From Elsa she got the guests and fond memories with them, from Jack and Pippa she got the apples, from Merida she got a lot of chocolate that she was happy to share and the bracelet, from Hiccup she got a spyglass and a belt with the Berk crest on the buckle, and from Rapunzel she got panpipes, a lute, and a flute as Corona was good for getting musical instruments.

"You know, Elsa, this has got to be the best birthday I've ever had." Anna stated sweetly, and she hugged her sister.

"You know, it might make it more fun if we went out to that forest out there for a while." Jack stated.

With permission, they went outside and just a little ways into the forest where they found a pond, and with bare feet, Jack walked onto it, turning it to ice. Anna was amazed, but then Elsa conjured up a snowball and threw it into the air, turning the surrounding area into a winter wonderland!

"Show off!" Jack told Elsa, she just looked at him with a smug, but then a snowball hit the side of her head. Elsa looked over to Anna, who was trying to appear as if she didn't do anything, but Elsa knew who the guilty party was and started up a snowball fight with her sister, when everyone else joined in.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon playing in the conjured snow. They had a nice, long, snowball fight, they built snowmen and a snow dragon, and they did some ice skating on the pond, but when they had to go back to the palace, Elsa, unable to thaw it, used her powers to gather all the snow and ice inter one giant ball, and threw it into the Fjord making a big splash.

∫ µ ∫

When they came back to the palace, they found that the palace staff had set up a delightful feast for the birthday girl and her company. There were: three roasted chickens, mashed potatoes, glasses of sparkling grape juice, stuffing, rolls, cranberry sauce, gravy, and a big Black Forest cake to top it off. They kids ate in merriment and gusto, but still minded their manners; they were eating in the presence of royalty after all.

After the meal, they gathered in the parlor to listen to the King tell them some stories of his own, including the tale that on his wedding night, during the first dance, a butler who was bussing drinks bumped into him and spilt the drinks all over the groom. The kids and the women all laughed at that. Merida then decided to tell, mainly Anna, Pippa, and the adults, the story of how her father battled Mor'du. She made it exciting but not too scary so that she didn't scare Anna and Pippa.

After seeing how Anna and Pippa reacted when they told stories involving magic, Hiccup wanted to tell the story of how they befriended Toothless, but if the adults passed the story on, it may reach his father, and then he'll have some serious explaining to do.

For the night, rather than going to their respective rooms, they all gathered into one room, Elsa's room this time, carrying blankets and pillows, and they threw them into a big pile of fluffiness, and that was how they slept that night. This had to have been one of the best days of their lives for all of the kids.

Ω £ Ω

On the 23rd, everyone was a bit sad to be going, but Hiccup had to bring Merida back to Scotland and the other foreigners had to go home too. Pippa was sad when she found out she had to leave, but if circumstances permitted, they all agreed that it would be fun to gather together again. Even Gothel admitted that she had a good time; she even forgot to have Rapunzel sing to her to rejuvenate herself. Luckily she only had a few grey hairs.

∫ µ ∫

Queen Elinor had grown worried sick over what happened to Merida, granted the note that had been left behind told her where Merida was, what she'd be doing, and an approximate of when she'll be back; and after seeing the note himself, and taking notice that the handwriting belonged to a kid, King Fergus assured Elinor that Merida was indeed safe.

Well, on the afternoon of the 24th, Hiccup was flying over Merida's kingdom on his broomstick, and spotted Merida's parents below. The two riders called down to them while waving, and Merida jumped off when they were low enough.

"See, safe and sound just like I promised, and she had a good time bye!" Hiccup told them, speaking fast, and he sped off on his way back to Berk, not giving Elinor the time she needed to scold him. So she looked down to Merida and told her: "Whoever he is, I do not want you hanging around him anymore, and I'll not hear another word about it!"

Merida began tearing up and looked to her father.

"I knew you were safe, I saw the note, and I noticed how miserable you were this summer while you were here. If that boy made you happy, then you stick with him, lass." Fergus told her. She hugged him and took his hand as they walked back into the palace.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, well I hope that you're looking forwards to the start of the next term!**

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Return Y2

**Chapter XXII: The Return**

It was a long flight for Hiccup to find the carriage lineup that would take him back to Hogwarts and reunite him with his friends. He flew as fast as he could, both on a broom and as a Night Fury while carrying a bag of shrunken supplies, a wand, and a birdcage for Hulda. Why was he flying so fast someone may ask? It was because his second term at Hogwarts promised him great things. This year, due to events caused in his first year, he would be going into Advanced Transfiguration. Well, advanced for him anyway. Towards the end of the summer, not long before he went to get his school supplies, Professor Maleficent sent him a separate letter saying that the school was unsure whether Hiccup should be placed in a class with his fellow upperclassmen or be given private lessons. Either way, Hiccup was looking forward to these lessons. He was also looking forward to not only seeing his friends again, but his dragon friend by the name of Toothless.

The only problem was that he was having a hard time finding the carriages, but the more he thought about seeing his friends again, the more determined he became in finding them. It took him another half-hour of searching, but he finally found them.

∫ µ ∫

Rapunzel found Jack and Elsa standing together and practically flew out of Gothel's grip in order to meet them.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel exclaimed while holding a screeching Polaris; but Rapunzel didn't respond to her, she was too busy meeting the embraces of Jack and Elsa. So, Gothel hiked up her skirt and strode over to Rapunzel to return Polaris to her and to give her the usual cautions; but getting the child's attention was all for naught when Hiccup finally found the place, landed beside Elsa, and was met with the embraces of his friends.

"Well, the gang is all here, but where is Merida?" Jack asked.

"Oh gods, I hope I don't have to kidnap her again." Hiccup stated. The others gave him an odd look, and so he explained: "Her mother wouldn't let her come to Anna's birthday party, so she sent me a letter saying that she wanted me to pick her up. So I did, just like I did for Rapunzel during our Snoggletog break."

His friends giggled when he brought up the name of the Viking winter holiday, and he shook his head before Elsa replied: "She is coming, she sent me a letter telling me that she had gotten her school supplies and was looking forward to coming back."

"Did she say anything about her princess lessons?" Jack asked.

"She told me that her lessons took up her every waking minute of her day with the exception of eating and personal hygiene." Elsa replied. She pulled out the said letter and shared it with Jack, who read it slowly to take in everything Merida had written.

"It sounds to me that her mother needs to find out the joys of fun and laughter." Jack stated with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Ye can say that again." Merida replied as she approached them.

"Hey, hey, Merida, we were just talking about you." Jack told her.

"I heard, and if ye can teach my Mum everything about fun, I'll have ye act as a prince fer a week without all the lessons from me Mum."

"I'll be happy to visit, but the royal life isn't the life for me." Jack replied.

"If ye say so. Hey Elsa, Rapunzel, ye look like ye had a good summer." Merida said.

"Yes, Anna can't seem to stop talking about her birthday party. I'm thinking that we should all go to someone else's homeland for Christmas." Elsa replied.

"Would you guys settle for Snoggletog?" Hiccup asked. Again, his friends giggled at the name.

"Hey, it sounds like fun to me… Exactly what are your people like during that time of the year?" Jack asked.

"My people are big, strong, the men are often hairy, and they are in jolly moods. Really the only thing that can put them in a bad mood during Snoggletog is a dragon raid in the middle of the celebrations, but that doesn't seem to happen. In fact, there are very few dragon sightings during that time of year." Hiccup replied.

"So they're safe to be around?" Rapunzel asked while hugging her braids. Her hair looked like it had grown a foot since they last saw her.

"Your hair will be safe… However it may be wise to keep its magic a secret or you'll be bothered with the members of my tribe hoping that you can make their missing appendages grow back. Yeah, when they fight dragons, they don't always return home in one piece. Normally they're too focused on enjoying the holiday to bother with anything else." Hiccup explained.

"Well, it looks like we've got plans for the winter break. Now let's get into these carriages and go to school!" Jack told his friends while hopping into the closest empty carriage with his trunk and his Bern Owl Frost-Hawk. His friends followed after him eagerly and took their seats.

When the carriages started moving, Hiccup looked over to Merida and asked her: "You haven't said much to me, is there something wrong?"

"After ye dropped me off back home, me Mum told me that I shouldn't be hanging around ye." She replied.

"I can see why she would say that. I still remember the way she looked at me the day we first met, she doesn't like me at all, does she? Of course she doesn't, I kidnapped her daughter so she could have some fun. Did your father say anything?"

"He said that if ye make me happy, I should stick with ye. He's sympathetic to me." Merida replied.

"So Hiccup, did you do anything interesting this summer?" Jack asked; Rapunzel looked at Hiccup, eager to hear some fascinating events.

"I chased away every dragon raid that was approaching Berk. The other dragons seem to look at Night Furies as a dragon superior to them, even the Deadly Nadders and Monstrous Nightmares."

"I wish I could find out what it's like to be a dragon." Rapunzel stated.

"It is fun, but for some reason, I have a feeling that the Dragonstone can arrange something like that for you." Hiccup replied. He held up his right arm and pulled the sleeve of his shirt back to reveal a leather gauntlet with the stone set in it.

"We may have to try it out sometime." Merida stated.

Ω £ Ω

The journey was rather tedious, it seemed to take longer than it had last year, the reasons why weren't that certain. However, to enter the Great Hall, watch the new first years get sorted into their houses, and to see the magnificent display of the welcoming feast made up for it.

When the friends looked over to the Slytherin table, they saw a first-year sitting by Gregor Isles. She was a pretty young thing with wavy red hair and big blue eyes, but appeared to be the quiet type. There was also a new Ravenclaw girl who came all the way from France, with chocolate-brown hair tied in a ponytail and she had copper-brown eyes. What was odd about her, even for Ravenclaw standards right now, was that her nose was already tucked in a storybook.

"Hello, what's your name?" Rapunzel asked the first-year. She had to repeat herself before she got a response from the girl.

"Oh, hi, I'm Belle." The girl told her.

During the middle of the feast, Professor Maleficent stepped over to meet Hiccup and left him a note and headed right back to the staff table.

"What does it say, Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"It says that I'll be having private lessons with Professor Maleficent this year." He replied.

"Good luck to you now." Elsa told him. Hiccup smiled at her.

Ω £ Ω

**Okay, it is the second year now, and I hope that you are all looking forward to this year, and that you Americans out there will have a happy Thanksgiving. For those of you who don't celebrate the holiday, I'm not too sure what to say. Well I hope you all have a good day. **

**Now I could use your help. I like taking my fans' wishes into account, and in saying this I would like for you to tell me, in the reviews, what you'd like to happen during this year.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Frost Incident

**Chapter XXIII: The Frost Incident**

During the welcoming feast the friends had noticed that Professor Jafar wasn't sitting at the staff table. It turned out that he had resigned during the summer, and in place of him was a sweet-looking middle-aged fairy with translucent wings, wearing cats-eye spectacles. Headmaster Lunar introduces her as Professor Patin **(German for Godmother)**. Also after losing Professor Pan they had also replaced him with another witch, who was introduced as: Crystal. She wore a bright red dress the shade of expensive rubies along with a black cloak and a pointed hat that coordinated perfectly with the outfit. The older students gave Professor Patin a round of enthusiastic applause, not really to welcome her but more for the fact that they found Jafar rather unnerving. He wasn't a bad teacher at all, he was firm, fair, but that low and rather sinister voice of his gave his students the spooks. As for Professor Crystal, she was also welcomed by the students with their applause, but they were a bit confused as to what had happened to Professor Pan. Well, the staff wasn't telling them, and it wasn't long when the students were sent to their dorms to get some sleep.

Ω £ Ω

Unlike last year, the students weren't really eased into learning the material. Rather they gave the second years one easy day where they got all of the introductions they needed to enter the class. This year the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws shared Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions again.

However, before classes really kicked into gear, Jack had decided to pull a prank on his whole house. He decided to sneak out of bed one night and transfigured every Gryffindor's slippers into rabbits, a little spell he had learned by the end of his first year; although he decided to leave the first years alone. Still he was nearly laughing hysterically by the time he snuck back to bed, as the bedrooms were now filled with bunnies going hippity-hoppity throughout the dorms. One rabbit found its way onto Jack's bed, he stroked the bunny for a moment, but soon fell back to sleep, only to wake up when he heard the shocked exclamations of his peers throughout the Gryffindor tower. The upper classmen and the first years had no idea what had really happened, but the second years were casting suspecting glares at Jack as they were trying to capture the rabbits and turn them back into slippers.

When Jack met up with Merida, he found her with her arms crossed and holding a glare through her fiery red hair.

"Yer just askin' fer trouble." She told him.

"I was just trying to spread the fun." He replied.

"Come on, let's get down to Potions before they figure out it was ye who did it!"

"Can't we eat breakfast first?" Jack asked.

"Right, how could I forget that?"

∫ µ ∫

For breakfast, Jack snuck over to the Ravenclaw table and joined his friends in said house.

"What's going on, Jack, what brings you here?" Rapunzel asked.

"I may've turned some slippers into rabbits last night. Pass me a muffin please." He replied quickly. Hiccup choked on his scrambled eggs a bit and asked him: "You did what?"

"It was just a joke! I'm just waiting for them to settle down and then laugh about it later before they figure out it was really me." He replied.

"We only just came back, and you're causing trouble already? Maybe you should start attending Merida's princess lessons and learn a few manners and develop some common sense." Elsa told him.

"No thanks, I don't have much of a need for them. I'm not planning on ruling a kingdom."

"True, but all of your best friends come from royalty, well actually things seem to be a bit different when it comes to Viking tribes, but it may just save your neck if you knew how to conduct yourself as a guest in a castle." Elsa replied.

"What about your sister's birthday party? I didn't get any complaints, and Anna found all of us to be a delight." Jack retorted.

"That was a very casual event. Now, if you were at a more formal occasion, then you wouldn't be showing up in a fireplace, and I wouldn't be dragging my sister over to meet you. We also wouldn't be stuffing our faces with chocolate like little farm animals if it was served, and so on." Elsa told him.

"On Berk, things like table manners aren't really an issue. My people aren't as posh as Elsa's or Rapunzel's, so your general conduct will be fine, but we'll try to keep ourselves a bit more formal when we have guests such as Elsa on our island or if we visit another country." Hiccup told Jack.

"Ugh, I'm starting to think that I should've stayed at the Gryffindor table. This conversation isn't very fun." He replied. Hiccup nudged him with his elbow.

∫ µ ∫

Potions with Ursula, this was supposed to be interesting. They were going to be making an antidote to love potions as Ursula thought that it was better to first give the students the cure to most love potions before they could actually make something as dangerous as a full-blown love potion.

The Recipe **(Taken from the HP Wiki)**:

1. Add four Wiggentree twigs, or until the potion turns green.

2. Stir until the potion turns orange.

3. Add castor oil until the potion turns blue.

4. Stir until the potion turns purple.

5. Add extract of Gurdyroot until the potion turns red.

6. Add Wiggentree twigs.

7. Add Extract of Gurdyroot until the potion turns purple.

8. Leave the potion to simmer till it turns red.

9. Add more gurdyroot extract till it turns green.

10. Stir till it turns orange.

11. Add seven Wiggentree twigs.

12. Allow to simmer till it turns pink.

However, it appeared that Jack had either been found out about his prank or Merida ratted him out. As his potion was turning blue, another Gryffindor girl waited until Jack's partner had moved away and casted a spell that caused Jack's potion to blow up his hot potion in his face!

"ARGH!" Jack screamed as his hands covering his eyes. With his hands covering his face, he bolted for the door and ran to the hospital wing.

"Who did that?" Ursula inquired with a scowl on her face as she looked among the students. The Gryffindors looked guiltier out of the lot, as the Ravenclaws just simply looked shocked over what had happened. How could anyone do something that stupid and juvenile? Everyone in the room knew that potions can be dangerous, and so why would anybody risk putting their friends in danger and what was it all for? Bunny rabbits, it was all for bunny rabbits, the slippers that Jack turned into bunny rabbits.

"If that is the case, I shall revoke every point Gryffindor earns for three days. If you come clean it will only be for today." Ursula told them. The guilty girl stepped forward and Ursula approached, telling her: "I appreciate your honesty. As you know I shall deduct house points for your actions, and tonight I want you to come back down here for detention. Also, you've just cost the Ravenclaws the song of the day, as well as your own house. I do hope that this will teach you that it is too dangerous to be messing around in this class."

Ursula didn't raise her voice at the girl, but she was still intimidating and the girl was overcome with enough guilt to break down in tears; and for fear of losing more points, the Gryffindors couldn't find it in themselves to tell Ursula the stunt that Jack had pulled on them. Then again, they knew that turning slippers into bunnies was less dangerous than blowing up a potion.

"Now, back to work." Ursula told the class.

∫ µ ∫

Right after potions, Hiccup, Elsa, Merida, and Rapunzel ran for the hospital to check up on Jack.

They found him sitting on a bed preparing to write a letter to his mother to tell her what had happened. However they only recognized Jack because of the owl perched by him.

"Jack?" Hiccup said quizzically. The boy looked up and they saw that his brown eyes had turned blue, and his hair had turned white! His face was also red with burns around his eyes, but still, Jack saw his friends and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey guys, you're a sight for sore eyes." Jack told them.

"Yeah… they do look sore, Jack… Um… have you looked in the mirror recently?" Elsa asked as she began to draw out a pocket mirror.

"No, why?" He asked. Elsa handed him the mirror and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he ran a free hand over his hair.

The nurse stepped in with a burn solution to help take the redness away from Jack's face and told him: "I can have that fixed up with a quick potion."

"No, actually I like it. It seems to suit me better." He replied.

"I sure hope that it teaches ye to stay out of trouble." Merida told him.

"I'll try, but after last year, I think trouble will be finding us." He replied. He bent over his parchment and scribbled away:

_Dear Mother,_

_It feels good to be back at school, but I've been in a little accident. While I was brewing a potion, it blew up in my face. I'm alright, but it turned my hair white and my eyes blue. I'm only telling you this now because I don't want it to be a surprise for when I come home again._

_Also, Pippa, be careful out there, you never know what sort of trouble you can get in. Especially here at Hogwarts!_

_Jack._

He sealed the letter and sent Frost-Hawk out to take it home.

Ω £ Ω

**I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while now, mainly because I have a hard time picturing Jack with brown hair and eyes. Now I've got plans for what I'm going to do for the climax of this year, and what I'm going to do for the winter break, but what should I put in-between those events other than boring classes?**

**Your ideas matter to me, so please review. **


	24. Chapter 24: Council of the Shadows

**Chapter XXIV: Council of the Shadows **

Gothel returned to the dismal house in Pontefract, where she met up with Mor'du and the Master, along with Jafar who had his ever-present parrot, Iago.

"Now we begin." The Master spoke as Gothel took her seat. In his high-backed chair, sat a skeletal man with grey skin, yellow eyes, and he was covered in a black shroud. The Master locked eyes with Jafar, and he flinched as the Master told him: "You have failed in retrieving the Dragonstone, Jafar, and in doing so you have also lost us Professor Pan. Pan was such a prized servant. For your insolence, I should punish you too, but fortunately for you, you have always been a loyal follower and have earned my respect. However, it is a pity that you had to resign from Hogwarts, and now I have no one inside Hogwarts."

"It had to be done, otherwise I would've been discovered." Jafar replied. The Master cast him a glare and looked to Mother Gothel and said: "Please tell me that you have brought some good news."

"I happened to overhear Rapunzel and her friends talking about their plans for this winter break. They have decided that it would be fun to visit the Isle of Berk." She replied with a sinister smile.

"Oh, Gothel this is delightful. The Island of the Red Death is so close. Jafar, you shall go to this island and tame the Red Death. It will be a dangerous task but think of the power you could wield and the fear you could feed your master with the Red Death at your command."

"Go on." Jafar urged.

"Come this winter, I will send you over to the Viking Archipelago, and you will tame the Red Death and you'll use her command to terrorize the Vikings. Their fear is quite satisfying to me because you have to work so hard to get it." The Master replied.

"By the way, it is worth noting that since those meddling kids have tamed a Night Fury, I shall plan on sending some dragons to Hogwarts and try to finish off that dragon." Jafar told them.

"Do not forget that the Viking boy there also carries the Night Fury within him." Gothel replied.

"I haven't." Jafar replied with a sinister smile.

Ω £ Ω

**Short chapters stink, but this one was necessary, sorry.**

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25: Ecstasy

**Chapter XXV: Ecstasy**

**A fan requested moment to follow:**

The first class the Ravenclaws had the next day was Herbology with Professor Anton, a large beefy man with a short beard and long hair. He stood at almost nine feet tall, to Hiccup's amazement, as his father was the tallest man he had seen before Anton. The Herbology teacher also had a slight obsession with beanstalks. He grew every type of beanstalk he could get his gigantic hands on. However, as far as plants were concerned, today was a bit different.

"Alright, gather 'round students! I've got a real treat for you this time!" Anton announced. He stood in front of a large counter with shoots of grass growing out of a large planter. When his students were gathered in front of her, she stood on top of a ladder and handed each student a pot and a small sack of dirt.

"Today we'll be working with an herb more commonly found in the Northlands. It has a marvelous effect on dragons and it is a potent ingredient in some powerful potions." Anton explained. Then he added: "You'll be learning how to plant it. Don't worry, as long as you're not a dragon you should be fine.

Hiccup wanted to take a step back but his peers blocked him in. He was unsure as to whether or not the grass would have any effect on him in his human form. No matter what state Hiccup was in, there was still a dragon inside of him.

Pretty soon he was standing between Elsa and Rapunzel, working on his pot, they were just planting seeds and switching the growing plants into larger planters. As far as working with the seeds was concerned, Hiccup did just fine, but then they had to work with the dragon nip that had actually grown and began budding. That was a different story, this stuff had a strong odor to Hiccup, his peers could smell it a bit, but not to Hiccup's extent. One whiff and he was in a world of rainbows and kittens!

"Psst, Hiccup, not a good idea." Rapunzel hissed quietly to bring Hiccup back to reality. He apologized, but that didn't stop the scent of the dragon nip kept meeting his nostrils, and he worked leisurely while swaying on his feet. It got to the point where Elsa had to give him a nudge to snap him out of it too.

"Stop sniffing it unless you want your secret exposed!" Elsa hissed. Hiccup finally shook off the scent before anything awkward happened in the class. Compared to the rest of the Ravenclaws, Hiccup's work was a bit clumsy, and Anton noticed. He knew that Hiccup was a Viking and was more at home in a smithy than a garden, but he had usually done his work well enough to get high marks.

"Are you having an off day, Mr. Haddock?" Anton asked.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit out of practice." He replied.

"I should hope so. Plants are delicate things, Mr. Haddock, and like most people, time is what makes them strong." Anton told him.

"I agree, and I try to better next time." Hiccup stated before leaving the class with his friends.

Once they were well away from the greenhouse and their peers, Hiccup told his friends: "I'm planning on visiting Toothless in the forest if you girls would care to join me."

"It would be nice to see our Night Fury friend again." Elsa spoke.

"That sounds like a great idea, Hiccup! I've missed him!" Rapunzel added.

"Great, we can go and see him right after we can snag some lunch." Hiccup told them.

"Hold your horses, Hiccup, we still have Charms to go to before lunch, and then we can see Toothless." Elsa replied. As they were returning to the castle, they caught Jack and Merida passing by as they were going to their Herbology class.

"Merida, Jack, you're going to be working with dragon nip, and we're going to be paying a visit to Toothless after lunch… Please don't get any ideas, especially you, Jack." Hiccup told them, but he didn't miss the mischievous twinkle in Jack's eye as he passed.

∫ µ ∫

Professor Patin was a rather eccentric and bubbly fairy whose feet never seemed to touch the ground as she gave her lectures. Rapunzel, Elsa, and the other students seemed to like her just fine, but the fact that the hum of her wings was constant kind of annoyed Hiccup. With the dragon inside of him, he felt that he was suppressing the urge to tackle some prey, and it made Hiccup irritable enough for Elsa to notice.

"What's going on with you? Was it the dragon nip?" She asked in a whisper.

"It must be. I just really want to be a dragon right now." He replied. So while he lesson was interesting, it was very long and tedious to Hiccup, and he made an impressive rush to the door when the class was dismissed. Professor Patin was almost offended by that, because she thought that he found her lesson to be absolutely boring.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup only stuck around the Great Hall long enough to snag a sandwich before he headed out again and ventured out into the forest with his friends catching up behind him, when they met up with Professor Maleficent heading out of it!

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked innocently.

"I simply enjoy taking a stroll though these woods. Now, I assume that you're off to meet up with your dragon friend. I hope that the two of you have a pleasant reunion." Maleficent replied as she carried on her way back to the castle.

That short talk was all Jack, Merida, Elsa, and Rapunzel needed to catch up to Hiccup, as he had been well ahead of them, but Hiccup wasn't stopping again until he reached the Black Lake. Once there his eyes widened in delight as he spotted his favorite dragon soaring over the treetops.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called out to the soaring dragon. Toothless halted in midair, turned, and spotted the five friends, and zoomed in for a landing. He touched down in front of Hiccup and nuzzled each and every friend before turning back to Hiccup and began pouncing playfully and flapping his wings.

"Fly with me! Fly with me!" Toothless told Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes widened for a second, but then he pulled back his sleeve to reveal the leather gauntlet with the Dragonstone inside of it. Now it was Toothless' turn to look surprised. He looked up to Hiccup and said: "You can understand me! We can talk to each other!"

"Yeah we can." Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup, have you been wearing that thing ever since you arrived at the carriage train?" Elsa asked him.

"How else am I going to make sure that no one else, besides us, know where it is?" He replied.

"He's got a point, Elsa, that stone is an object of value, an' we can't have it fall into the wrong hands." Merida spoke.

"Come on, fly with me! I haven't had another dragon to fly with since you left." Toothless said, giving Hiccup a nudge.

"Alright, I'll fly with you." Hiccup told Toothless with a smug on his face. He leapt at the dragon shifting his form in midair and tackled Toothless to the ground, earning laughs from his friends. Hiccup quickly let Toothless back up and the two dragons took flight.

While the girls were marveling the aerial display, Jack pulled something out of his pocket, a little something he stole from Herbology class, and he sprinkled it all over the ground while the girls weren't looking. To Jack's delight, he didn't have to wait long for the dragons to come down and watch his herb take effect. As soon as the dragon nip's scent made it to Toothless' and Hiccup's nostrils, they were sent into a magical meadow with galloping unicorns and a stream filled with jumping salmon.

In reality, the dragons were rolling on the ground playfully.

"Jack, what did you do?" Rapunzel asked.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you, did you steal dragon nip from your Herbology class after we told you not to get any ideas?" Rapunzel asked.

"That I did. On come on, are you telling me that you guys weren't curious too?" Jack replied.

"You're lucky that Hiccup and Toothless are enjoying themselves." Elsa stated not taking her eyes off the silly dragons.

Ω £ Ω

**HELP!**

**I honestly don't have anything else planned until the winter break aside from a game of Quidditch and boring classes, but it is too soon for the winter break. So I ask you fans out there to PLEASE help me out! I would love for you to PM either full-blown chapters or chapter ideas, and you WILL RECEIVE THE CREDIT YOU DESERVE. Helping me will also GIVE YOU a say in what happens next! **


	26. Chapter 26: Advanced Lessons

**Chapter XXVI: Advanced Lessons**

Jack had been lucky that once Hiccup sobered up, he didn't hold a grudge, but then again he may've just felt too mellow to have one to begin with. Still, Hiccup held no grudge against Jack. Rather he took notes on his experience for future references. Who knows when you might need to sedate a dragon? However, the princesses were prone to cast Jack glares that seemed to say 'what is wrong with you'?

Ω £ Ω

Well, that evening, Hiccup went over to Professor Maleficent's classroom for his Advanced Transfiguration. To his surprise, he was sharing the class with the pretty red-haired Slytherin girl. She looked at him with a smile as he sat down at the sea beside her, but said nothing to him. Hiccup looked at the desk and found the required textbook for this little class, he flipped through it quickly to see what he was getting into, and to his surprise, he wasn't that intimidated by what Maleficent was going to teach them.

When Maleficent entered, she spoke: "Well, Hiccup, I see that you've met Ariel. She may be a first year, but like you she's a Transfiguration prodigy."

"I assumed as much. So Ariel, what is your special ability?" Hiccup asked.

"She was born as a mermaid." Maleficent replied. Hiccup looked at her with surprise, he had never met a mermaid before, but when he collected his wits, he shook her hand and told her: "It's nice to meet you Ariel. I'm Hiccup, and I'm an animagus."

"Interesting, what can you turn into?" Ariel asked.

"Well… It's a dragon." Hiccup replied as modestly as he could. Ariel was taken aback for a moment, but Maleficent had to start the lesson. First, she gave each of them a booklet of parchment that told them all of the spells that their peers would be covering in the average class, but then she jumped right into the lesson for the evening. The spell that they were working on was a little something that could turn matches into brooms; just your average brooms not the kind you could play Quidditch on. However, that didn't keep Ariel from making one by accident.

"I don't know how you managed to do this, Ariel, but I am impressed. This will turn out to be a fine toy broomstick for a child of our world." Maleficent stated taking the broom away and giving Ariel another match. Hiccup, on the other hand, took two tries before he managed to create a fine broom that made Maleficent proud of him.

"Excellent work, Hiccup. You've mastered the spell already. Ariel, you did a fine job yourself, but the magic that you put into it was a little too potent." Maleficent stated. Ariel tried again and this time she succeeded in making the acceptable broom out of her match.

"That's how it's done. So congratulations to the both of you. Now, for your homework, I would like for you to practice the spells in the first page of your booklets, you may be advanced students, but it is still required for you to learn the basics." Maleficent told them. They groaned to themselves, but then Maleficent asked: "Ariel, what is it like where you're from?"

Ariel went into full detail about her home called Atlantica. To Hiccup, the underwater city sounded like a utopia the way Ariel put it, and he was rather intrigued when the subject of Tidal class dragons came up along with the sea serpents. She even included the details of swimming with her bright green tail

"So, can I see what a Night Fury looks like?" Ariel asked.

"Normally I'd be happy to show you, but would you mind waiting until next time? A friend of mine decided that it would be funny to sneak some dragon nip to me the last time I shifted into that body." Hiccup replied. Maleficent fought the urge to chuckle.

"So what does dragon nip have to do with anything?" Ariel asked.

"It calms dragons down and makes them act silly. Apparently it can affect animagus dragons too. It doesn't harm dragons, Hiccup, but you don't want to be sticking your nose in it too often." Maleficent replied.

"I'll say, luckily for my friend, I'm not one to hold a grudge for it." Hiccup replied. With the lesson done, Maleficent dismissed them.

"I will look forward to seeing you again, Hiccup, and your dragon form too." Ariel replied.

"Yeah, and your homeland sounds really nice. I wish I could see it." Hiccup told her.

"Hey, if I can find a way to walk on land, then you can find a way to breathe underwater. If you should ever need that skill, then come and find me, or pass me a note during class." She replied with a wink before walking off to her dorm.

_She is something. I hope that we can grow to be friends._ Hiccup thought.

Ω £ Ω

Back in the Ravenclaw common room, Hiccup told Rapunzel and Elsa everything that he learned in his advanced class, and told them all that he could remember about Ariel.

"A mermaid huh? I've heard many stories about them. Be nice to her, Hiccup, she may turn out to be a rather helpful ally later on, especially if we continue to run into trouble like we did last year." Elsa told him

Ω £ Ω

**There is some foreshadowing in this chapter, but it may not come until the fourth year. In the meantime, what happens next?**

**Your wish is my command. **


	27. Chapter 27: Merida's Secret

**Chapter XXVII: Merida's Secret**

**A moment you've all been waiting for…**

Upon their next meeting with Maleficent in the Advanced Transfiguration, Hiccup kept his promise to show Ariel his draconic form. She found the Night Fury form to be quite impressive, and was rather fascinated with Hiccup's tail as it had more fins than her own when she was in the water, but unlike her tail, Hiccup's was meant to generate more lift, stability, and maneuverability when he was flying. Maleficent explained the mechanics of Hiccup's tail for her, as Hiccup couldn't speak any human tongue as a dragon.

"Can this dragon swim?" Ariel asked.

"Night Furies are among the best swimmers as far as dragons are concerned, except those that are built for inhabiting the water." Maleficent replied. Hiccup made a purring noise before shifting back to his human self.

"It's nice to see that you have two bodies that you can use on land. I wish I had more than one." Ariel stated.

"Well there may be no substitute for being able to fly and use your own breath as a weapon, but I can't breathe underwater and I can't talk to my friends as a dragon." Hiccup replied.

"Still, it seems wonderful." Ariel told him.

Ω £ Ω

Now entering October, Merida and Jack had entered the Ravenclaw common room with sparkles of happiness in their eyes, but Merida seemed to be more excited than Jack.

"What trouble have the two of you caused now?" Elsa asked while raising an eyebrow. Merida was too excited to talk, so Jack told them: "Merida and I tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since two members have graduated and one had resigned. We both got positions, but Princess, here, got the position as the Seeker while _I'm_ a Chaser."

"Wow, congratulations to the both of you!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she popped out of her seat with excitement. Jack gave her a court nod while Merida started jumping for joy.

"Yeah, congratulations, I'll be looking forward to playing against Gryffindor now." Hiccup replied.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to teach us how a few tricks." Jack said.

"I would as a friend, but as your opponent I shouldn't. Despite the fact that you are my friends, my team will expect me to put in my full effort to catch the Snitch before Merida. So, as your friend, I will warn you that I will do the best that I can to help my team win, but I do wish you the best of luck." Hiccup told them.

"Well, ye can' bring me down, Dragon Boy, I'm so happy!" Merida declared while raising her arms. To her own surprise and the astonishment of her friends, several loose items, namely books, had risen along with Merida's arms!

"Merida, are you doing that?" Elsa asked while looking at a floating book. The Scottish princess turned to look at the floating objects and lowered her arms; in response, the objects fell back to their places. Merida then pointed at one particular book, and then it rose up on its own. There was not a spell in use, Merida simply pointed at the book, wanting it to float, and it floated. She then held out her hands and as she imagined it floating to her grasp, the book followed her thoughts and drifted over to settle in her hands.

"Merida, you're a telekinetic!" Rapunzel declared.

"A what?" Jack asked.

"She's a telekinetic, it means that she can move things around just by thinking. Imagine that, Merida, as an archer, you'll never miss a shot again with this ability!" Rapunzel replied.

"Highly inappropriate to use during Quidditch though. After all, you don't see _me_ turning into a Night Fury during the games, even if there is a player who deserves a plasma blast." Hiccup stated.

"There's no need for that, Hiccup, I'm not planning on using these powers to cheat." Merida told him, but she didn't look at Hiccup in the eyes, she was rather transfixed on her hands.

"Well, Merida, it appears that now that you're a telekinetic, our whole group is a combination of witches and wizards who have their own special talents." Jack stated.

"Aye, I'm not left out for not having one anymore." Merida replied. Now although she was happy to find out that she had her own special ability, Merida was a bit disappointed in knowing that all she could do was move things around. Elsa and Jack commanded the air and snow as they were elementals, Rapunzel could heal wounds (and they didn't know it, but she could restore youth), and Hiccup was a freaking dragon! It seemed to Merida that her special ability was less then impressive.

"Excuse me guys, I'd like to take a walk." Merida told them, and she left the room.

∫ µ ∫

As she was wandering the halls of Hogwarts, she bumped into Headmaster Manfred Lunar.

"Oh, excuse me!" Merida exclaimed in startlement.

"There's no harm done, child… You seem to be preoccupied in your thoughts, would you care to share them?" Lunar asked.

"I just found out that I'm a telekinetic, but my friends are made up of: a healer, two elementals, and an animagus. It just seems that my special ability is weak in comparison." Merida replied.

"I can see how you would think that. However, I can tell that you are one who has seen the Will-o-the-Wisps. That means, to me, that your powers are bound to grow. Right now, your ability is the capability of moving objects around, but over time it will strengthen with use. Someday, your powers will be strong enough to push towers off of palaces, or uproot trees, you could send a fleet of enemy ships back to their homeland with a wave of your hand, and with that, your telekinesis will prevent your kingdom from ever being attacked. Merida, with the proper use of this ability, you could go down in history as one of the greatest rulers in the Scottish Highlands, and you may grow powerful enough to earn a second ability involving your mind. Just remember that you must be wise when you use them." Lunar told her as he earned Merida's look of amazement in her eyes.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Merida told him, and she returned to the Gryffindor common room, holding her head up high.

Ω £ Ω

Later on in that evening, the princesses decided to don their bathing garments and head off to one of the bathrooms to freshen up before bed. They had one whole room to themselves, save for one other person who had already filled the massive bath to the brim with warm water.

"Who is that?" Merida asked while looking into the bath, and then to their surprise, the girl inside was a mermaid with red hair and a bright green tail. They didn't hesitate to climb into the inviting water, and it was only when they got themselves situated when the mermaid took notice of them and surfaced.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"I'm Rapunzel, and these are my friends: Elsa and Merida."

"You must be Ariel, the Slytherin girl who is also a Transfiguration prodigy. Our friend, Hiccup, has told us about you." Elsa stated.

"Yes, that would be me. Hiccup has also told me a few things about you, all good things though." Ariel replied. She dipped under the water for a moment and explained that, as a mermaid, it was easier for her to breathe in the water than the air.

"Your tail is very pretty." Rapunzel stated.

"Thank you; praising a mermaid's tail is one of the most pleasant things you can say to them. I'll return the favor by saying that you have amazing hair. The length is impressive, and it is a lovely golden color." Ariel replied. She looked over to the others and complimented their hair too. She liked the way Merida's was like a wild mane of fire, and that Elsa's color reminded her of the finest of sands and said that it was very well kept.

"So, Hiccup told us that if we need a way to breathe underwater, we should find you." Elsa stated.

"Indeed, not only am I talented in Transfiguration, but I can also whip up a potion that will do the trick." Ariel replied. She dipped her head under the water again and then told them: "I'd ask for a small favor in return though, but I'm always willing to help a friend."

"We're always willing to help friends too, so consider us to be among them!" Rapunzel declared.

"Aye, it's nice to meet you, Ariel." Merida added, shaking her hand.

"Welcome to the club." Elsa told Ariel.

Ω £ Ω

**Now how do you like that? Was it worth the wait?**


	28. Chapter 28: Blue vs Red

**Chapter XXVIII: Blue vs. Red**

It was the first Quidditch match of the season, and Merida and Jack's first game ever. Jack pulled out the broom he made with the crooked handle as if to resemble a Sheppard's crook. As he brushed the fingers over the crook, his hands trembled with the excitement.

"Are ye ready?" Merida asked him as she tied the wild strands of her hair back.

"Wow, you'll look like a streak of fire out there." Jack told her.

"Yeah, I suppose yer right. Maybe if that Dragon Boy chases me just right, he'll look like smoke."

"He has a name you know."

"Aye, but today he's an opponent, not our friend. I'm sure the Dragon Boy will understand." Merida replied. They dragged their brooms out with them and took them out to the pitch, where their professors and peers received them, and they took off in the air to assume their positions. Merida hovered right in front of Hiccup and they locked eyes with each other. Merida could swear that she could see inside him deep enough to see the dragon within him, thus confirming the notion that, like her, he was playing to win for his team.

From below the Seekers, Jack looked among the Chasers and Beaters. He could tell already that he was going to have as many bruises as he did fun with this game. Between the two teams there were six Chasers, but only one Quaffle. However, Jack wasn't nervous, he was simply excited.

Once the balls were released, Jack leaned forward, his fingers brushed the Quaffle, and then it was just when it was caught by a Ravenclaw Chaser!

_Darn it!_ Jack thought as he pursued after the Ravenclaw with the Quaffle.

As for Merida, she started circling the pitch, scoping out for the Snitch, however she was low enough to actually interfere with the game, it even came to the point when a Beater had to knock a Bludger away from her. Hiccup pulled up alongside her and said: "The game's not very much fun if you don't give the Chasers some time to score some points. Sit back for a moment, and enjoy the game for a while. We're both in it to win it, and once we're ready to end the game, then we can tear each other to pieces for the Snitch."

"That last remark isn't that funny when my dad has lost a leg to a bear." Merida replied. They ascended together and watched the game from their positions.

Down below, Jack intercepted the Quaffle as one Ravenclaw Chaser was passing it over to the other. He turned straight around, and managed to score his very first point, and the first point for his team!

Merida cheered something in Gaelic and Hiccup applauded for Jack, and so did Elsa and Rapunzel in the stands. The fact that the princesses were friends with Jack wasn't really a secret among the other Ravenclaws. So their peers didn't object to their applause, and it wasn't long before the Ravenclaw team scored their first point, and so Elsa and Rapunzel cheered a bit louder.

Now that points were being scored, Hiccup told Merida that it was fine to start scoping out for the Snitch. However, before they could even spot the glint of gold, both teams continued to play up until they were tied up to thirty points. Jack had managed to score the third point for Gryffindor.

Hiccup would congratulate his friend for playing so well, but his attention was focused on finding the Snitch, and the same thing went for Merida. It was impossible to find it, and it was or good reason, because the Snitch suddenly flew past them from behind and caused them to take off at high speeds to get their hands on the winged ball. They took a dive into the game, closing in on the Snitch, when it suddenly darted off in another direction and was immediately lost.

Merida and Hiccup took opposite sides of the pitch and began circling it long enough for each team to score two more points. So now the game was tied at fifty.

Then, they both caught sight of it again, and what happened next should've been impossible:

Both Hiccup and Merida spotted the Snitch hovering above the center of the field, both of them took off after it. The Snitch ascended straight up and Hiccup and Merida ascended with it, both of them were determined to get it before the other.

Up, up, and up they went, getting closer and closer to the Snitch, until, finally…

_TWO_ hands clapped over the Snitch. One was Merida's the other was Hiccup's. They looked from their hands to each other's eyes with surprise. How would this catch be scored? They caught the Snitch at the same time, their teams were tied, and the game was done!

Not wanting to let go of their impossible catch, they descended to show the refs that the Snitch was caught by two Seekers this time, and so the commentator announced: "For the first time in Quidditch history, there has been a tie!"

There were several gasps and cheers coming from the stands, but everyone had to admit that the catch was pretty exciting.

"I would say, let the best team win, but it appears that Gryffindor is literally just as good as Ravenclaw." Hiccup stated.

"Aye, and the same way the other way around." Merida replied. Jack flew over to them and asked just how it had happened. Both Seekers glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"It just happened, that's all we can say." Hiccup stated.

Ω £ Ω

**Sorry for the delay, but I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Growling

**Chapter XXIX: The Growling**

Halloween was now approaching, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dmitri Northland, had decided to get into the spirit a bit and teach the class about werewolves, and to go along with the terrifying stories, Northland also assigned the students to write a paper about the differences of Animagi and the werewolves including ways to defend themselves, and while most kids have already thought up of starts, but there were some who weren't too certain how to continue the paper.

"Hiccup, you can help us out with this, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah as long as it is about the Animagi section. Maleficent has taught me quite a bit about that area of magic, however, I know just as much about werewolves as you guys do." Hiccup replied.

"Well, when you see Maleficent again, perhaps she can help us out." Rapunzel stated.

I hope so." Hiccup replied.

Ω £ Ω

When Hiccup and Ariel entered the room for Advanced Transfiguration, they found two strange potion bottles on Maleficent's desk. As much as they wanted to investigate the potions, they decided to behave and take their seats. Hiccup knew full well the hazards that potions pose, especially after what happened to Jack.

Maleficent entered the room and was a bit surprised to discover that the potions remained untouched and that Hiccup and Ariel were just sitting politely, awaiting her arrival.

"I'm impressed to see that you two haven't messed with those bottles, they're actually for you two as a little Halloween present." She stated. She took the bottles and set the appropriate ones in front of her pupils. Hiccup picked his up and examined it for a moment, but before he could ask anything, Maleficent told them: "I can tell you what they do after the lesson for today, for now, I want to teach you a spell that we use to turn animals into goblets." With that she brought out a pair of chameleons for them to work with, and for a rather simple spell, the both of them were actually having a hard time getting it right. The spells, for the most part were cast properly, but they still couldn't get the chameleons to fully turn. Hiccup once got the shape right, but it was covered in the chameleon's scaly skin, and the sight of that made Ariel gag.

"I believe that the two of you are holding something back. If you cast the spell right, you do not hurt the animal, in fact it is actually more painful for them to not be fully turned. I hope that it doesn't discourage you from continuing your practice; I'm just trying to tell you that you can't feel remorse for the animal and you need to cast the spell with affirmation. No harm will come to them with that." Maleficent told them. So, Ariel tried it again, and this time she succeeded.

"You see that? That's how it is done." Maleficent told her.

Once Hiccup finally got it down, and it took him a while longer because he now had a soft spot for all reptiles, Maleficent finally took the chameleons away and told them about their potions:

"Ariel, yours can cause your voice to be hypnotic when you sing, so use it wisely."

She sent Ariel off right after that, and then turned to Hiccup to tell him: "I heard about the assignment Professor Northland assigned you. This potion, when taken, will turn you into your Night Fury self on the nights of a full moon for one lunar cycle, the same way a werewolf would change. However, be warned, after you change from drinking this, all that will be left of you for the night is the dragon. You'll lose the Viking entirely, and you know well that the Night Fury can be one of the most dangerous of dragons."

"Thank you, Professor, this may be of help for the assignment." Hiccup replied, and then he returned to his dorm.

∫ µ ∫

"So, Hiccup, was Maleficent of any help?" Rapunzel asked with optimism. Hiccup looked between his four friends and then pulled out the potion bottle.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"It's something that will turn me into my Night Fury form for one lunar cycle, just like a werewolf." Hiccup replied.

" All right, that can help us out with the paper!" Rapunzel cheered.

"It should be fun." Jack replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Elsa looked into Hiccup's eyes and then asked him: "What's the catch?"

"The catch is that after I take the form, I won't be the way I would be when I assume the form like I normally do. Like a werewolf, there won't be any of myself left inside, I will be just as draconic on the inside as I will be on the outside." He told them. There was a pause between them until Merida asked: "Are ye still going to take it?"

"I was planning on it, otherwise I wouldn't have accepted it. I just need to ask you guys this: do you think that you will have the heart to defend yourselves against me in case I attack you?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll be able to trap you in my ice in case you get out of hand." Elsa replied.

"I can stir up a blizzard to cover our tracks if we have to." Jack stated.

"Merida and I will take the notes then." Rapunzel added, Merida cast her a glare for a second, but then decided that fair was fair, and she doubted that she'd need her telekinetic powers for that night.

"Alright then, if that is the case, down the hatch." Hiccup told them. He uncorked the bottle and swallowed the contents, it was a potion that tasted like cotton-candy-wrapped pickled salmon, so it earned a face of disgust from Hiccup.

"We should note that the next full moon is on Halloween." Rapunzel stated. Hiccup nodded to her assuring that he made a mental note.

Ω £ Ω

On the eve of Halloween, as the sun was just about set, Hiccup ran out to the forest wearing his most raggedy clothes, while his friends were following him at a distance. The plan was for him to walk as far into the forest as he could before the moon rose and he would be forced to change. As he sped-walked through the forest, Hiccup maintained a calm face, but on the inside, his heart was racing with the thought of many different stresses. Not only was he at risk for hurting his friends, Toothless also lived in this forest and was pretty protective of those he cared about; and like any animal, he would also fight for survival if he had to.

Waking deeper into the forest, Hiccup could faintly hear the footsteps of his friends. Both Jack and Merida carried brooms as a way for fleeing the scene in case it got too dangerous for them, and for following Hiccup at a distance in case he decided to start moving.

Well, it had finally grown dark and the moon began to rise. Hiccup took one look and suddenly froze and collapsed. That was the cue for the others to hide in within the branches of the trees. Rapunzel and Merida hopped on one broom while Elsa and Jack hopped on the other.

It was hard for them to just sit and watch as their friend was on the forest floor, convulsing painfully with the change and at times letting out a scream.

Hiccup watched as his nails grew into claws and scales formed all over her skin. At the same time he felt his wings and tail growing painfully from his back, releasing his screams; but once his eyes turned he began losing awareness of who he was and the dragon within him began to take over his mind as well as his body throughout the rest of the change. His moans turned into growls, his clothes were shreds now, and once his body became that of a full-sized Night Fury, he finally lost every bit of human left in him. He rolled onto his feet and just stood for a moment to pant and catch his breath.

Once Hiccup's panting turned into normal breathing, he looked to the sky and roared to the moon.

Rapunzel, who'd been scribbling away in her notebook about Hiccup's metamorphosis, suddenly dropped the pencil she was writing with when Hiccup roared, and he heard the clatter it made when it struck a rock. Looking up, Hiccup's eyes narrowed and his pupils were slits as he snarled aggressively as he locked eyes with the humans in the trees.

To their luck, another roar responded to Hiccup's and caught his attention. Hiccup grew curious and roared again in the direction he heard the other. It took a couple moments, but another roar returned.

"It's Toothless!" Merida realized. Rapunzel was too busy writing everything that was going on to really register what was going on, but she did take notice when Merida grabbed her broom and heard the beating of Hiccup's wings.

The group followed Hiccup to the Black Lake where he found Toothless. Hiccup landed about fifty feet away from Toothless and slowly approached the other dragon in case there was any threat coming from Toothless, but if anything, Toothless was looking both scared and relieved, and it was no wonder. About the shore of the lake were stains from something darker and thicker than water, and the moonlight was shining oddly on Toothless. No matter what had happened, Toothless was now severely scratched up and wounded terribly.

"TOOTHLESS!" Rapunzel exclaimed with fright once she realized what had happened to him. Her friends all clapped hands over her mouth, but it was no use, Hiccup caught sight of them and roared ferociously as he began prowling over to them with his wings ready to take flight.

"You fool, that's not Hiccup in that dragon!" Merida hissed as they flew off on their brooms. Hiccup was about to begin pursuit, but Toothless gave a roar mixed with a moan of pain, which kept Hiccup from pursuing after his friends. Hiccup approached Toothless and gave him a sniff around the wounds, wondering what had done this damage to a Night Fury. Whatever it was, Hiccup did figure out the scent and it made him growl through his teeth.

"Something is very wrong here." Elsa stated, bracing herself to use her powers.

Hiccup began sniffing around while still growling under his breath.

Ten minutes have passed with Hiccup doing this, but it eventually came. A large beast with two heads and two tails flew over the trees, over the lake, and landed before Hiccup with two snarling mouths and its wings raised.

"What the bloody heck is that?" Merida asked.

"The only person who can tell us that is a little busy being a dragon right now." Rapunzel replied.

"Well whatever it is, it's hideous." Elsa declared.

Indeed the beast was rather frightful, with rather putrid yellow scales with reddish markings. The teeth on the lower jaws all protruded from its mouth, and there was a rather foul glare in all four eyes; and from the way Hiccup roared at it, this monster was the thing that had hurt Toothless! The beast made the mistake of taking another step closer to Hiccup, and he gave a head a solid blast that not only gave the struck head a bloody nose, but it also blinded the beast temporarily so Hiccup could strike. His friends turned away from the spectacle, only turning around when the noises stopped a few minutes later. To their fright, they found Hiccup atop the beast with its throats ripped out of its neck.

Hiccup, like man other Vikings, had killed a dragon.

However, now that he was sure that the beast was dead, he approached Toothless to check up on him.

"It appears that Hiccup will kill a dragon if it meant saving the life of Toothless or his friends." Elsa stated.

"Well at least I got plenty of notes. Should we go back to the castle?" Rapunzel asked.

"I think you girls should go, but I'd like to stay here to make sure that Hiccup stays safe from himself. You ladies can get some sleep or at least lay in your beds and stare at the ceiling." Jack replied.

"Alright, but will you at least stay long enough for me to swipe a set of clothes for Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I would like that about as much as he would." Jack told her.

They flew over to the castle, where Elsa snuck into the boys' dormitory and swiped a tunic, trousers, and boots for Hiccup and handed them to Jack hovering outside on his broomstick. He accepted the clothes and turned away as Elsa returned to her dormitory, where she and Rapunzel spent a sleepless night in their beds. As for Merida, she bore witness to her father fighting Mor'du and managed to get some rest for the night.

∫ µ ∫

Back in the forest, Jack spent the remainder of the night observing Hiccup in case there was anything else for him to add to Rapunzel's notes, but ever since the attack of the two-headed dragon, he remained fairly calm; although, every time he caught sight of Jack, Hiccup gave him a warning snarl to not come any closer.

∫ µ ∫

As the night was coming to an end, Hiccup left Toothless and found a spot in the forest to take a nap in. Jack flew down on his crooked broom and covered up Hiccup's hiding place with his cape and set the clothes on the ground.

When the sun began to rise, Jack heard a few groans coming from behind the cape along with the sound of rustling foliage. Soon, a hand reached through the cape and dragged the clothes inside. A few moments later, Hiccup emerged with a hand rubbing his head, and he found Jack crouched on a boulder.

"So, how did last night go?" Hiccup asked with a tremble of worry in his voice.

"You had a couple of scary moments, but you didn't cause any harm to _us_." Jack replied.

"Are you implying that I harmed something?"

"Take a look at the shore of the Black Lake." Jack told Hiccup. With worry in his eyes Hiccup went over to the Black Lake where he found a wounded Toothless and a dead two-headed dragon.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup exclaimed, running over to the Night Fury to look over his wounds. Jack could hear Hiccup apologizing to Toothless over and over for a moment, until Jack told him: "The only thing you did to Toothless last night is protect him from this two-headed beast. You killed it, because you figured out that it hurt Toothless."

Hiccup looked over to the dead dragon with shock in his eyes, and asked: "What is a Hideous Zippleback doing here? It's a long way from home for sure."

"I can't answer that, but come on, let's get back to the castle, and we can have Rapunzel cast her healing charms on our Night Fury friend now that you're back to your old self and aren't standing guard over him." Jack replied.

"Wow, I really did lose myself last night." Hiccup stated. Jack nodded his head and took him back to Hogwarts while telling him about the notes that they took last night from their observations. He also asked Hiccup what he remembered from last Night.

"I don't remember much, but I do know that the transformation was far more painful than usual for me. Most of the time, when I take the form, I don't even feel it." Hiccup replied.

"Well at least you won't have to go through it again after this lunar cycle. It's good to have you back my friend."

"It's good to be back." Hiccup replied.

Now even after Rapunzel went to heal Toothless, Hiccup still couldn't help but wonder what in the name of Odin brought the Zippleback to this forest, and why it had attacked Toothless.

Ω £ Ω

**Did I forget to mention that I'm crazy?**

**I'll see you again at Christmastime, but until then, please review and share your thoughts.**


	30. Chapter 30: Vikings on Holiday Pt1

**Chapter XXX: Vikings on Holiday Part One**

Hiccup learned that during his experience as a weredragon he was a more aggressive creature who only showed any care for Toothless. Anyone who approached him while Hiccup was under the effects of his temporary curse would have been attacked if they showed any sign of threat or had gotten too close. His attack on the Hideous Zippleback was ferocious, but at the same time it was defensive, the only reason that dragon was killed was because Hiccup was protecting Toothless; and thanks to the notes that were taken, all five of the group members got their highest marks yet. Although Hiccup was glad to be of some help, he was grateful that he wouldn't have to worry about more full moons.

Ω £ Ω

As November gave way to December, Elsa proudly announced that her parents will send in a ship from Arendelle with Anna on board and will then take them to Berk. Merida was really excited to go to Hiccup's homeland, mainly because Hiccup had told her that it was acceptable for women to learn how to fight, especially when they're learning to fight dragons.

She and Rapunzel told their parents that they'd be staying at the school for the holidays. They hated to lie, but how else could they go to Berk. Merida didn't know it, but the Scottish weren't all that chummy with the Vikings, and so with that being said, it would've been unlikely that they'd let her go with that being said, and Elinor certainly wouldn't let her go if she had heard the stories of dragon attacks Hiccup had spoken of. The same thing went for Rapunzel too. Gothel had kept her on a tight leash all her life, and to think of her precious Rapunzel being in a land of Vikings with her even more precious hair, Gothel never would've approved.

Ω £ Ω

When the ship arrived, a raven watched as Elsa ran to embrace Anna, and Jack boarded the ship after Elsa. Looking over to the two sisters, Jack felt a twinge in his heart in knowing that Pippa would not be coming along. However, Frost-Hawk did bring him a message that they would be spending Christmas with one of the wealthier residents in their village.

The raven watched as Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida also boarded the ship before taking flight to the old grey house in Pontefract. The raven flew in through a window and morphed into Mother Gothel.

"Master, as you have foreseen, they have boarded a ship for Berk. Rapunzel is with them." She reported.

"You're not upset?" The Master inquired.

"So Rapunzel is a liar, but I know why she did it. She assumed that I wouldn't let her go. To be fair, I wanted her to go with or without permission." Gothel replied.

"Why is that?"

"Her fear is rather potent, and with Jafar in the area I'm sure that he has something in store that will help to improve your health. Just be warned that should any physical harm should come to Rapunzel…"

"No harm shall come to her. Now speaking of Jafar, do you have anything to report about him?" The Master asked.

"While scoping the Dark Forest I came across a dead Hideous Zippleback and watched as Rapunzel healed the Night Fury it wounded. Jafar has bonded with the Red Death and is learning how to command it." Gothel replied.

"This is excellent news. Jafar's bond with the Red Death is strong enough for the Red Death to do anything to protect Jafar and do anything Jafar wants her to do, and Jafar now has a whole nest of dragons at his command. Now, Gothel, I want you to fly over to the Red Death's nest and tell Jafar that _they_ are heading over to Berk, and observe the relationship between our man and his great dragon. When you come back I want a full report from you."

"Yes Master." Gothel replied.

Ω £ Ω

Hiccup had found his way up to the Crow's Nest of the ship when they reached open sea. He relished the way the wind blew across his face bringing the smell of the sea to his nostrils.

From below, Jack wondered what Hiccup was doing up there, so he called for the wind and flew up there.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just enjoying myself."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I do find myself missing my wings and tail from time to time, and I'm not really in the best situation to become a Night Fury right now. So, for me, this is as good as it gets without pulling out my broom." Hiccup told Jack.

"It is nice up here." Jack stated.

"It is indeed." Hiccup replied.

"How long do you think it would be until we reach Berk?"

"It's going to take a couple days, but I'm sure that Elsa and Anna know how to have fun on a ship. Hey, maybe you and Elsa can conjure up some snow to make a snowman." Hiccup suggested.

"Tempting, but for now standing in a Crow's Nest is fun." Jack replied.

Ω £ Ω

Making a snowman on a ship never happened, once they reached the Archipelago the temperatures were too cold for the passengers aside from Elsa and Jack. Therefore the trip was rather dull, it came to the point where Anna and Jack collected some spare rags on the ship, knotted them up into a ball, and they kicked it around in a room below deck.

Excitement finally came when Hiccup announced that he could see Berk up ahead, and his friends all gathered around him. Merida appeared to be the most excited of all. She knew that when she was done with the holiday here, she'd be in need of some more arrows and possibly a new bowstring. Aside from that, she marveled at how the Vikings managed to settle on what was essentially a great mountain sticking straight out of the ocean.

The ship pulled in, and standing at the docks were Stoick, Gobber, and the Hofferson family. Hiccup got off the ship first and was greeted with claps to the shoulders from Gobber and Stoick. Hiccup's friend's were a bit intimidated at first as Stoick was such a large man with a horned helmet, large beard, and it didn't help that he was standing next to another large man wearing a hammer for a hand and standing on a peg leg. Hiccup had told his friends about the physique of his people and their demeanor in order to brace them for their arrival, but there was only so much words can do.

Merida was the first one to get off the ship. With a bow and quiver strapped to her shoulder, a wild mane of red hair, and a feisty personality, she decided that instead of feeling intimidated by them, she was going to put these Vikings in their place if they dared to mess with her. She was a princess who commanded respect and she will no be so easily frightened of people.

"Dad, this is Princess Merida. She's the new Gryffindor Seeker on the Quidditch team and has proven to be an equal player to me." Hiccup introduced.

When Rapunzel stepped off the ship, Gobber whistled, the long braids she wore impressed him.

"Whoo, Lass, ye think ye can spare a few locks o' that hair of yours? I got nothing but skin on my scalp." Gobber said jokingly. Rapunzel grabbed her braids nervously and took a half-step back.

"Rapunzel, he's kidding. He doesn't want to cut your hair. That honey-gold isn't even his color!" Hiccup told her. Where Rapunzel's hair was gold, Gobber's color was more of a straw based off of his long moustache.

Jack, Elsa, and Anna managed to contain their nervousness and shook their hands with Stoick. The Viking Chief managed to put on a face to show them that he was not some fairytale giant that was going to grind up their bones, and after Hiccup's friends had the time to greet the other Vikings, Stoick and Gobber led them on a tour of the village. Looking around, Jack didn't feel too far away from home. Though the buildings looked nothing like those in his village, they still had a similar rustic charm and the air smelled fairly similar to that of is home, just colder and saltier because of the surrounding ocean.

"Now, this here is my home!" Stoick declared, showing the guests a large, but still modest house overlooking the village.

"This is also where we'll be staying. It may not be as grand as a palace in Arendelle or Corona, but it is still cozy." Hiccup replied showing them inside.

Hiccup's home was lit with a fire in a room that served as a den, dining room, and kitchen. Up the stairs was Hiccup's room where the only furnishings were a desk, chair and a bed. Any decoration in the room would be the drawings he had pinned up on the walls, but a window, let some light in. Hiccup put away his things from the bags he had carried with him while asking his friends: "So what do you think?"

"When I heard that you were the Chief's son, I was expecting that you lived in the most luxurious home here. No, you seem to live just like the rest of your tribe." Jack stated.

"Yeah, being Chief or the Chief's son doesn't grant you any fabulous riches. My dad does have similar duties as perhaps a king does, but if a fence or a house needs repairing, he is usually on the site to help with the rebuilding. I have a feeling tha while a king will send aid in the event of a disaster, but from the looks of Elsa and Anna's father, he doesn't seem like a man who'd actually take part in something like that. I'm not saying he's a bad king or anything of the sort, I'm saying that he doesn't do _that_." Hiccup replied. Then he added: "Sure, this house may not be as extravagant as what you princesses have but it's cozy enough for a Viking. We can even lay on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows like we did on Anna's birthday."

"That sounds like fun." Jack declared.

Anna felt free to explore the place when she uncovered the Dragonstone in a drawer where Hiccup hid it.

"Oh, this is pretty." She stated, holding the stone in her hand.

"ANNA PUT THAT DOWN!" Hiccup exclaimed. His shout surprised Anna and she dropped the stone; and upon contact with the floor, it discharged a bolt of magic, which stuck Elsa, sent her to the ground, and created a bright light. Jack snatched the blanket off of Hiccup's bed and held it up against the window to prevent the other Vikings from seeing the light.

When the light dimmed, the group could not find Elsa at all. Instead, there was a large, white figure sprawled out over a pile of torn fabric.

The Dragonstone had turned Elsa into a solid white Night Fury with bright blue eyes!

Hiccup sighed and said: "I was afraid that stone was capable of doing that." He went over to Elsa, as she was collecting her senses, collecting a belt as he approached. She had rolled onto her stomach and Hiccup cupped a hand under her chin.

"Elsa, you need to keep calm, especially right now, because the Dragonstone has… well… It turned you into a white Night Fury." Hiccup told her. Elsa's eyes went wide, and she got to her feet in anxiety. Quickly, Hiccup wrestled with her to strap her jaws shut with the belt. He didn't mean any harm by this; he just wanted to keep her from roaring.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Hiccup assured her. He looked to his friends and told them: "I need to sneak her out of here without being seen. Jack, are your powers strong enough to conjure a blizzard, or at least a heavy snowfall?"

"Yeah, I can stir one up for you, and you're lucky that it's snowing already." Jack replied. Looking out the window they found the snow falling lightly down to the ground.

"Alright, start it up, I'll get Elsa out of here and to somewhere safe. Anna, will you put the stone back where you found it?" Hiccup said. Anna was standing in a stupor, looking at what she had done to her sister.

"Anna, she's going to be alright. Just hide the stone." Hiccup told her. As Jack had commanded the snow to fall faster and harder, Hiccup stepped away from the window and morphed into a Night Fury himself. Merida and Rapunzel clapped their hands over Anna's mouth to keep her from screaming. They were so lucky that Stoick was going around the village at this time, otherwise they would've been busted for all the commotion they were causing in Hiccup's room.

"I can come up with a story to tell your dad when he comes back." Jack told Hiccup. He nodded and urged Elsa to jump out of the window. She leapt and spread out her wings to control her landing, and Hiccup followed after her. With that done they ran off into the forest together.

When Jack saw that they had gone, he lightened up the storm.

"Will any of you be up for exploring the forest in the morning? I've got the feeling that if the stone was needed to turn Elsa, then it will be needed to turn her back." Jack said. His friends all volunteered, but for now they busied themselves by making the pile of blankets and pillows. They did this in a clever design to fool Stoick that a couple bumps were Hiccup and Elsa. After that, they decided that if they were going to pull this off, they needed to go to sleep themselves. Well they did just arrive from a long journey.

∫ µ ∫

"Hiccup, I'm scared." Elsa spoke. He glanced back at her and told her: "You've got a good reason to be, that's why I'm here, so you don't have to be. Just keep following me, I know these woods better than any other Viking. They may be good trackers, but they don't know the lay of the land and don't venture too far from their homes."

He led Elsa to a beachside cave and Hiccup blasted a rock to radiate heat in an effort to stay warm.

"We'll be safe here, but I will have to leave you in a few hours to make sure that no dragons come to the island. Normally dragons don't attack during this time of year, but I'm not taking any chances." Hiccup told her.

"Why don't they attack?" Elsa asked while curling next to Hiccup.

"I have yet to find out." He replied. He draped a wing over Elsa and they both fell to sleep.

Ω £ Ω

**Whoo boy, where is this going to lead?**

**Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31: Vikings on Holiday Pt2

**Chapter XXXI: Vikings on Holiday Part Two**

Jack, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida woke up before the sun rose and took off to find Hiccup and Elsa. Jack had the Dragonstone in hand and led the group to the beach where Elsa and Hiccup hid for the night. He wasn't too sure where he was going, but luckily for him there were still signs of dragon tracks on the ground that they could follow.

To their surprise, when they found the beach where they had fled to, they found what appeared to be Hiccup trying to teach Elsa how to fly by having her jump from a ledge of a cliff and spread out her wings into a steady glide. She actually managed to get a few good stokes in before she turned rather clumsily and lost control and crashed.

"She was doing pretty good until just now." Anna said optimistically. Hiccup stepped towards her and morphed back into his human form telling her: "Yeah she's doing pretty good. I think that she'd have it down if she was turned into a dragon with only two legs, like a Deadly Nadder or a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Elsa is not deadly and she is certainly not a monster or a nightmare!" Anna defended. Hiccup elaborated about the dragons he mentioned. The Deadly Nadder being a dragon that only had two legs and could shoot spines from the tail and the Monstrous Nightmare being a large dragon that used its wings as if they were forelegs and had the nasty habit of setting itself on fire.

"Ha, the last dragon Elsa should become would be the monstrous nightmare!" Jack declared.

"I think so myself. However, Elsa's problem lies in controlling her tail." Hiccup replied, he watched as Elsa took another leap from the ledge and stroked her wings, and carefully made a successful circle.

"Beard of Thor, she did it!" Hiccup exclaimed with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. The friends watched as Elsa figured how to take graceful turns, ascend, dive, and glide.

"It's like she's dancing." Anna stated as she watched her sister.

"Would you like to join her? I can change back into a dragon and give you a ride." Hiccup offered. Anna was so amazed by the generosity that she couldn't speak. Hiccup morphed back into a dragon and Anna climbed over his shoulders. Once she settled on him, Hiccup took off gently and flew alongside Elsa for several minutes. When they landed Hiccup took the Dragonstone from Jack's hand and was about to point it at Elsa when he realized that her clothes tore off of her when she changed. If he turned her back, she would be stark nude without so much as a thread to cover herself.

"Someone needs to go back to the village and bring one of Elsa's dresses without being seen." Hiccup told them.

"The best chance for that would be at night." Merida replied.

"Someone would see us in the daylight, and it would be weird to see someone carrying a dress into the forest." Rapunzel added.

"Do whatever you can, you two. Jack, Anna, I'd like for you to stick around and keep us company. If Merida and Rapunzel went back to the village alone it might be less conspicuous." Hiccup told them.

"I think that might work." Merida replied. She joined arms with Rapunzel and they ran back to the village.

Luck was on their side. Apparently Stoick didn't mind the fact that his son and his friends were wandering in the woods. Rapunzel admitted that she was a bit confused by this. Shouldn't Stoick be wondering what his son was up to? Rapunzel decided to go and distract the village by going around asking what people were up to and what sort of plans they had for the holiday. Most of the people would be gathered up in the Great Hall while others would be in their homes. When she came across Stoick he asked her: "What have you been up to this morning? You were all out of bed when I checked on you."

"We've been wandering the woods." Rapunzel replied.

"Ah yes, the woods are Hiccup's favorite areas on Berk. If he's not at home or in the shop with Gobber, then he's in the woods. Well they give him some time to himself and they usually keep him out of trouble."

"So you don't mind him being in the woods at all?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hiccup is, shall I say, very accident prone. He can be rather clumsy, especially if his emotions get out of control when his cousin pulls a prank on him. As long as he's not causing trouble, then he can do pretty much whatever he wants in the woods." Stoick replied. He met her eyes and asked her: "Are you looking forward to the holiday celebration tomorrow? This is your first Snoggletog isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is my first Snoggletog, and I am looking forward to celebrating it with your tribe." Rapunzel replied. She glanced at the enormous wooden tree decorated with shields and then headed up to the Chief's house.

Merida had gotten the outfit for Elsa and stuffed it in her satchel by folding the dress as small as she could and she ran out the back with a pair of shoes bundled up in a cloak. She met up with Rapunzel and they ran back into the woods.

∫ µ ∫

While the girls were gone Jack had gotten pretty busy translating speech from his friends to Anna. Hiccup enjoyed being able to switch forms, but he didn't like going back and forth excessively, and for now he was staying a dragon for Elsa. With Jack holding the Dragonstone he could understand what Hiccup and Elsa were saying. When Anna found out about that, she started talking to Elsa, just the general jabber, but Jack began translating but the conversations wouldn't stop.

"Jack, I remember you having brown hair and eyes at my party, so how did they turn colors?" Anna asked.

"I pulled a prank at school and for revenge one of my peers threw something in my cauldron during Potions that exploded in my face, and the white hair and blue eyes were the effects of that along with a few burns." Jack replied. He smiled at her and said: "Like Elsa I also have powers over ice and snow, but she's stronger than I am in her gift. Still, with those powers I think that the white hair suits me better than brown, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does. It also makes me think of Elsa's hair." Anna replied.

Pretty soon Rapunzel and Merida returned and Elsa bounded over to them to see what they brought for her. Merida pulled out an elegant teal dress, revealed a pair of black boots that were meant for horseback riding rather than hiking, and the cloak was burgundy. It would be an odd combination, but Elsa knew she could pull it off.

"Alright, a tap turned Elsa into a dragon, maybe a second tap will turn her back." Jack spoke as he raised the Dragonstone to Elsa. He gave it a tap and it discharged a bolt of magic at her, Hiccup turned away from her and extended a wing to block everyone's view of her. Finally she poked her head over the top of Hiccup's wing and asked Merida for her clothes.

Elsa got dressed without peeping eyes and once she was clothed, Hiccup reverted back to his human form once again.

"Well, I must say, Hiccup, being a dragon is pretty incredible, and thanks for the flying lessons." Elsa stated.

"I just wanted to make the best out of a bad situation, but you're welcome." Hiccup replied.

Now that everyone was back to normal, they ran back to the village to get some lunch in their bellies at the Great Hall.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup brought everyone a plate of fish and potatoes along with a bowl of cabbage soup earning faces of different reactions from his friends. Jack smirked with familiarity; he was no stranger to meals like these. Merida looked at it oddly; she didn't eat much in the way of seafood at home or at Hogwarts, also she was used to having a fair selection of meats, produce, and sweets. Rapunzel also looked at it a bit oddly but remained optimistic about the cabbage soup, to her fish was fish. Elsa and Anna looked at it as if to say _'this is what you eat?'_ they were used to the luxurious meals provided at their palace, and the food served at Hogwarts was equal to those meals.

"This may look like peasant food to you princesses, but we need to save the more choice stuff for the feast tomorrow." Hiccup explained.

"Well, you can't do much wrong with potatoes." Elsa stated as she picked up her wooden fork and dug in to the potatoes. The only seasoning they had was pepper and salt, but at least it was something, but the cod they were eating was fairly tasteless, but the cabbage soup was surprisingly good, and the overall meal filled them up nicely.

Ω £ Ω

During the night, as they were all cuddled up in their pile of blankets and pillows, Stoick snuck into the room with an armful of small helmets, each of them holding an item as a gift. Carefully, he placed one helmet next to one kid. When his little job was done, he crept downstairs and fell to sleep.

They awoke to Rapunzel and Anna's exclamations of excitement as they lifted up helmets with cuff bracelets with the Berk crest on them. They were possibly the simplest things Gobber ever made but the girls thought that they were beautiful, and they came with awesome helmets.

When Jack woke up, he was so excited to see the helmet that he completely ignored the panpipes inside the helmet until the thing was on his head. For Merida, she received a whittling knife in her helmet, Hiccup received a sketchbook, and Elsa got a pretty medallion with the face of one of the goddesses embossed on it.

"Wow, you guys look good in Viking helmets." Hiccup told them with a smile. His friends tucked their presents in their bags and after thanking Stoick, as they didn't have the same beliefs as the Vikings, they all went about their day.

Rapunzel made a beeline for the bakery and asked if she could make some gingerbread cookies for the feast. The Vikings looked at her oddly as they've never heard of the treat before but they stepped aside. Luckily for Rapunzel, she already had all of the ingredients just for this occasion, including some icing.

The way she made the cookies filled the air with the sweet smell of ginger and cinnamon, and it came to the point when Rapunzel had to enlist Merida to help her chase Vikings away with a wooden spoon to keep them from stealing the cookies, and she also helped in the decorating.

"What smells so good in here?" Hiccup asked. He was passing by, hauling the meat to be cooked for he feast to the Great Hall.

"I'm making cookies for the feast! Care to try one?" Rapunzel replied. She had allowed Merida and the other bakers to try one.

"Yeah, I'll take one." Hiccup spoke. Rapunzel quickly handed him a cookie and set back to work.

Jack, Elsa, and Anna were out and about making snowmen with the other kids: Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. Only Astrid and Fishlegs were working quietly on their snowmen, Snotlout was boasting about he was the 'King of Snow'. This boast earned him glares from Jack and Anna.

"Just ignore him." Elsa told them.

Pretty soon, the twins got into an argument and began a snowball fight with each other.

Snotlout's attention turned to Elsa, and he decided to introduce himself by leaping off of the bottom snowball of his snow creature, which could be described as a troll but was apparently a snowman version of Thor.

"Hey, I'm Snotlout, the Chief's nephew and I am the strongest of my generation, also the King of Snow." He told Elsa gesturing to his troll-Thor.

"Impressive, I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle." She replied in a tone to say: 'you better show some respect or you will suffer the consequences'.

"Hold on, we've heard about you, you're the cousin that's always picking on our friend Hiccup!" Jack exclaimed. Snotlout backed off a half step and questioned: "You're _friends_ with my fishbone cousin?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. I see where the brains run in the family though." Jack replied, taking note of the blank look in Snotlout's eyes.

"That's no way to speak to the King of Snow!" Snotlout shouted after a long pause as he figured out that he'd been insulted.

"You know, you say that you're the King of Snow, but all you've built is this ogre. I challenge you to make a dragon out of snow, and I shall be your opponent." Elsa told him.

"You're on!" Snotlout challenged. He was a big, strong, boy and certainly he could beat a couple princesses.

Oh, how wrong he was.

A couple hours later he had built a rather crude Gronkle, while Elsa had managed to make a finely detailed Night Fury.

"Wow, that's impressive." Fishlegs told her.

"What dragon is that supposed to be?" Astrid asked.

"In Arendelle, we call it a Shadeghost, but here, I think you guys call it a Night Fury." Elsa replied.

"You've seen a Night Fury and survived?" Fishlegs asked her with wide eyes.

"Indeed we have, I've seen one too when I paid a visit to Arendelle." Jack replied. Anna nodded with him and her sister. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had officially stopped their snowball fight to look at Elsa's handiwork.

"You are the Queen of Snow." Ruffnut told her.

"Oh come on! How can they prove that's a Night Fury? _I'm _the real King of Snow!" Snotlout exclaimed. Elsa had enough of him, so she raised her hands and as she waved them around, the snow swallowed up Snotlout, and formed the body of a Monstrous Nightmare with his head sticking out of its butt! The Viking kids looked between Elsa and Snotlout in the utmost shock! Not only did Elsa show Snotlout who the real royal of the snow was, but she also humiliated him with her powers.

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut cheered, then he threw a snowball at Snotlout's head, dislodging his helmet.

Hiccup arrived to collect his friends for the feast.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Hiccup asked them. All the Vikings and friends in his sight raised their hands, but then he asked: "Hold on, where's Snotlout?"

Everyone pointed to the snow Monstrous Nightmare and Hiccup looked around it until he came upon the butt and found his cousin's sticking out of it, and Hiccup buckled over in uproarious laughter! He laughed so hard that it was causing him pain and gave him the hiccups!

"HELP, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Snotlout hollered, and he drew in about half of the village, and every one of the people who came joined Hiccup in the laughter, including Spitelout, Stoick, and Gobber.

"How'd that happen?" Gobber asked before going into laughter again.

Stoick and Spitelout collected a few of their senses and managed to dig Snotlout out of the dragon, but it looked like they were pulling a newborn yak calf out of the mother.

When Snotlout was finally free, Spitelout draped a fur cloak over his son's shoulders and they went over to the Great Hall for their feast.

∫ µ ∫

Hiccup, Elsa, Anna, and Jack found Merida and Rapunzel standing by a huge platter of gingerbread cookies. Elsa, Jack, and Anna eagerly told them about what had happened to Hiccup's bully of a cousin, and they earned Merida laughing so hard that eggnog came out of her nose and Rapunzel began rolling on the floor.

Vikings began serving themselves food and drink. Some started singing jolly songs.

The food this time around was more satisfactory. The fish had flavor, the potatoes had gravy to go with it, they had warm bread, roasted yak, berries, and some imported treats from Corona and Arendelle.

Hiccup and his friends had their table to themselves for a while and Hiccup took the opportunity to tell his friends: "While I was on break today, I managed to build a saddle that we can fit on any Night Fury we come across."

"I can see where that will come in handy if you're giving us a lift, but do you really think that Toothless will allow you to put it on him?" Elsa asked.

"He won't hurt me for trying. If we can learn to ride dragons, then that will prove to be something to change how these people will see dragons." Hiccup replied. He looked up and found the other Viking kids coming over to join them. Astrid introduced herself formally to Elsa and praised her for how she handled Snotlout earlier.

"So, can all witches and wizards control the snow like you can?" Fishlegs asked Elsa.

"No, not all of us. However Jack has some control over it, but not to my level of strength. He does have more command over the wind though, to the point where he can use it to fly." She replied.

"Yeah, combined we can summon the ultimate blizzard." Jack told Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked up and saw his cousin approaching the table taking a seat right between the two girls to see his shining moment of humiliation, Merida and Rapunzel.

"Hey, Ginger, you look lovely tonight. You also look like you can use a strong man to help keep you warm." He told Merida as he wrapped an arm around her. Offended by his actions, Merida leapt to her feet, whipped out her wand, and used her telekinetic powers to lift him up by the waistband of his skivvies and into the air, and he hung him on a chandelier in the most epic wedgie in history! With a wave of her wand for show, Merida used her telekinetic powers to make Snotlout's chandelier swing. To finish his punishment, after listening to Snotlout scream for a few minutes, Merida used her telekinetic powers to use a knife to cut Snotlout down, but she controlled his fall so he wouldn't die, and so his face smashed into a cake!

"Nobody touches a princess without her consent!" She declared in a voice to mock her mother's. Snotlout decided to stay as far away from Hiccup's friends as he could. If he thought that this was bad, then he was in for a rude awakening when he eventually finds out that Hiccup can turn himself into a Night Fury.

∫ µ ∫

After enjoying a couple hours of feast and song, something sounded outside of the Great Hall.

"What was…" Rapunzel began.

"DRAGON ATTACK!" Gobber screamed. The Vikings scattered for their weapons and to their positions, thus showing Hiccup's friends the real danger he would be in should they discover his gift.

They all ran outside and found dragons: Gronkles, Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, and Hideous Zipplebacks. There was also one large serpentine dragon throwing spines. Hiccup got a good look at the shadow and deduced that it was a Whispering Death! To make matters worse, Jack said that the wind carried the sound of sinister laughter from the Whispering Death. Hiccup took a second look at the dragon and noticed that it had a rider!

"This is bad." Hiccup stated.

"Anna, get back inside, Rapunzel, please go in with her. Jack, you and I can use our powers to stir up a blizzard and put out the fires. Merida, you can use your telekinesis to drive dragons away from this hall." Elsa told them.

"Good delegating." Hiccup praised. He pulled out his wand and used his spells to stun the dragons and shield dragon fire while Elsa and Jack stirred up a most brutal blizzard to drive the dragons away in retreat. Jack focused more of the wind while Elsa supplied all of the snow.

There was a point when a flaming Monstrous Nightmare took a snap at Elsa, and in her fear she froze the thing in a block of ice, but the beast was strong enough to break free of its trap and gave her a great roar before retreating. However, for the rider, he was satisfied, knowing that Elsa felt fear.

"Beard of Thor, Stoick, their magic is strong!" Gobber declared.

"At least they're helping!" Stoick replied. A Nadder, lost in the blizzard, struck a watchtower and crashed to the ground. The dragon was captured and dragged to the arena. Luckily, that was the only dragon that was captured, and no Viking or dragon was killed before the storm got so intense that no one could see!

When the dragons retreated, the magical friends regrouped, and they received great thanks from Stoick for their help.

"How can I repay all of you?" Stoick asked.

"We can continue celebrating. Snoggletog is fun." Jack replied. Stoick gave a hearty laugh and declared: "Let this go on record as one of the best Snoggletogs ever!"

To Hiccup and his friends this was true. Hiccup never laughed as much as he did today, and while the Viking customs were rather different, all of his friends will return to Hogwarts (or in Anna's case home) with fond memories.

Ω £ Ω

**I think that the sheer length of this chapter explains why I split it in two. This is the longest chapter so far, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Happy early Snoggletog/Christmas everyone!**

**Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32: Test Drive

**Chapter XXXII: Test Drive**

**A moment some of you have been waiting for.**

After the dragon raid, Stoick decided that it would be best if Hiccup and his friends returned to Hogwarts early so they wouldn't be at risk should the dragons returned. He knew that they could handle themselves, but Stoick didn't want any accidents to happen, and Spitelout complained about how Elsa and Merida had 'bullied' Snotlout. Stoick was certain that Snotlout had it coming when Elsa stuffed him in her snow dragon and Merida gave him that epic wedgie, but it did help him to make his decision when he sent the children back early. So they boarded the ship from Arendelle and set sail. Stoick had no idea that behind his back, his son took some leather and hardware, and made a saddle fit for a dragon and a harness for a would-be rider for security.

Ω £ Ω

On the day of their arrival, Elsa gave Anna a hug goodbye and got off with her friends. The moment they reached Hogwarts, Rapunzel met with Annie in the kitchen and gave her a box of her Snoggletog gingerbread cookies. Annie took one bite of a cookie and gave Rapunzel a hug of appreciation, and while Annie was busy handing out cookies to share, she made off with a couple of cod fish and a chicken fillet while promising herself that once the holiday break was coming to an end she'll help out in the kitchen some more.

Rapunzel brought the meat over to Hiccup and he used a small dagger, a little bigger than a steak knife, and cut the fish in half and also pulled out the hearts and livers, it was disgusting work, but if Hiccup was going to try out his saddle on a wild dragon, then said dragon would need some sort of distraction.

"Ok, I'm going to need someone brave enough to hold this stuff when I'm getting the saddle on Toothless." Hiccup told his friends as he was wiping his bloodied hands on a rag.

"I can handle that." Merida told him she pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped the fish and chicken fillet in it, and the friends carried off into the forest.

∫ µ ∫

Toothless greeted the friends with enthusiasm, especially Merida, who was offering him half of a fish. While Merida was busy feeding Toothless, Hiccup worked hard and fast to get the saddle on. If the Night Fury noticed what Hiccup was doing, then he didn't show any sign of disapproval.

Once the straps were all fastened at a comfortable tightness, and Merida ran out of treats, Hiccup backed up, strapped his Dragonstone armband on, and asked Toothless: "Ok there, bud, how does that saddle feel?"

The Night Fury looked over his shoulder and adjusted his wings and stomped his feet for a bit. He looked at Hiccup in the eye and asked: "It feels alright, but why am I wearing it?"

"Today, I would like to try to ride you." Hiccup replied.

"Ride me? Ha, with your tiny hands you'd slip right off!" Toothless laughed.

"If that happens, then I can save myself. Now, can we try this out?" Hiccup asked. Toothless turned so his side faced Hiccup and invited him onto the saddle. Hiccup got on gently, settled in the saddle, and hooked his harness with a couple of cables that hooked the harness onto the saddle. At the same time, his friends backed up by the trees as Toothless began stretching his wings.

"Ok, I'm ready when you are. Now, let's take this nice and slow, this is a first time experience for the both of us." Hiccup told Toothless.

Toothless began to beat his wings and brought Hiccup into a gentle ascension and began gliding.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed. He was the first Viking to ever ride a dragon! Toothless, for now was being rather cautious of the fact that he was carrying Hiccup on his back, and to his surprise, he actually found out that he liked having a rider. Hiccup would occasionally scratch behind his ears, and once they started getting more confident as dragon and rider, Toothless picked up the pace and ascended in a near-vertical steep.

"Yeah, go baby! Oh this amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless spun around and maneuvered into a dive. This was a stunt he was used to performing on his own, but Hiccup's weight threw Toothless off and he started tumbling out of control.

From below, Jack, Merida, Elsa, and Rapunzel heard Toothless' panicked roars as he tumbled, trying to get control over himself. Right now he looked like he was doing a barrel roll, but plummeting to the ground, they would surly crash if Toothless couldn't pull out of this fall; but he twisted and convulsed as Hiccup twisted himself in the saddle in an effort to steer Toothless, and the dragon regarded Hiccup's directions and regained his bearings!

"Yes, you did it!" Hiccup praised. Another second had he would've jumped off the saddle and would've made an effort to save Toothless. Now he was flying straight and level, and he shot a plasma blast to celebrate the new bond he had made with Hiccup.

"Hiccup, if you can handle riding me through a mishap like that and help guide me out of it, then you are welcome on my back." Toothless told him. He landed and Hiccup dismounted. He looked to his friends and told them: "Riding is going to need some work, but it will be worth it." He undid the saddle and tucked it under his arm.

"So, what's it like to ride a dragon in comparison to flying as one?" Jack asked.

"They're both amazing in their own ways, but there's a sense of companionship in riding a dragon rather than being one." Hiccup replied. He stroked Toothless on the head before the Night Fury decided to do some fishing. He caught about ten of them in his maw, and spilled them out onto the ground; and then a couple other dragons appeared. They were red Terrible Terrors trying to steal a couple of undeserved fish. Toothless snapped at one trying to approach, while the other managed to make a steal. Toothless caught the fish the Terrible Terror was trying to walk off with, and pulled it out of the Terrible Terror's mouth and swallowed it. In retaliation, the Terrible Terror prepared to blast Toothless with its fire, but with a smug, Toothless blasted the gas building up in the Terror's throat causing the gas to explode _inside _the Terrible Terror in a rather amusing effect.

"Toothless, that wasn't very nice." Rapunzel stated while trying to suppress her giggles .

"It looks like they're not so fireproof on the inside now are they?" Hiccup said.

"We've noticed." Elsa told him with Merida nodding along.

Ω £ Ω

Outside of Pontefract, a Whispering Death bearing a rider flew across the sky and landed beside the dismal grey house with the black shudders. As the rider dismounted he heard the cawing of a raven among the trees.

"Jafar, I thought that _she_ wasn't supposed to be here." Iago stated.

"Smooth you feathers, Iago, Mother Gothel has been looking after our Master while Mor'du is taking his winter holiday." Jafar replied. He swept into the house and met with his Master.

"You have sparked fear within the chosen ones, and I congratulate you for that. Unfortunately, as they dealt with the dragons rather well, as far as they are concerned, I'm afraid that I cannot inflict my nightmares on them."

"I shall try again, but as of right now the Red Death is in lacking of some dragons. Most of the nest has flown off to procreate. I can send another dragon to Hogwarts if you command it, Pitch Black, my Lord." Jafar replied.

"No, I have something better in mind. Mother Gothel has paid a visit to the Scottish Highlands and has found out that Queen Elinor is with child now, and her princess will soon receive a letter. Now, wouldn't it be a shame if something drastic were to happen in DunBroch while the Queen is expecting?" Pitch asked as the raven flew in through the window and morphed into Mother Gothel.

"A raid would pose some great stresses on the Queen, and think of the health of the child. What a pity, to be with child and have to deal with the stresses of raid and destruction." Jafar replied with a sinister smile.

Ω £ Ω

**Alright, I hope that the test drive was worth the wait.**

**Please review, or send in some more ideas!**


End file.
